Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme
by Niea-chan
Summary: Infection du comité Poudlarien par les 7 Péchés Capitaux, gentil cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres bloqué en mode retour en force'tuer tout le monde.[Yaoi][Biiiiip : Lemon acharné dans les chapitres à propos de la Luxure][Finie]
1. Prologue

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme **

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, une chtite lime de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics. Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte !!!) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

**Introduction** : Malédiction d'un Homme

Le ciel, sombre comme les ténèbres, était strié d'éclairs blancs, éclatant les ombres de la nuit. La pluie s'écrasait violemment sur les arbres nus et morts, dégoulinants d'eau fraîche. Le manoir sombre des Jedusor se dressait en haut d'une colline, imposante par sa taille et son ancienneté.

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ces lieux, il avait retrouvé de sa majesté et de sa splendeur, inspirant crainte et respect aux habitants des campagnes locales. Lord Voldemort tenait à sa tranquillité et à son calme.

Surtout en ce moment.

Depuis la fuite du jeune Potter, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le Seigneur se morfondait dans son manoir et faisait preuve d'une humeur exécrable (pour ne pas changer de d'habitude) envers ses Mangemorts, présents à tour de rôle (hormis pour Pettigrow) pour lui communiquer des nouvelles de l'extérieur ou simplement pour lui tenir compagnie.

Voilà deux mois qu'il avait ordonné à ses fidèles de le retrouver dans le cimetière, deux mois qu'il avait échoué dans sa tentative pourtant presque parfaite pour éliminer son jeune ennemi. Deux mois qu'il hurlait sur le brave Pettigrow dès que celui faisait un pet de travers.

Mais, contrairement aux jours précédents, ce soir là était particulièrement silencieux, sans cris ni bruits de fracas de sorts contre les murs.

Rien de tout cela, pour le moment.

Un peu inquiet quant à la santé de son maître, Pettigrow demeurait assis aux côtés de son majestueux trône. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observait avec appréhension, guettant un mouvement, une réaction qui pourrait trahir la colère du Lord, mais qui ne venait pas.

Le Lord, gracieusement affalé dans son siège, ruminait de sombres pensées ayant toujours le même objectif : tuer les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe, Dumbledore, Potter, casser Poudlard et dominer le monde des Sorciers (ambition bien honorable et à portée de main bien sûr ...).

Et ce soir, une idée germait lentement dans son esprit tordu et, à la limite, psychopathe.

Ses yeux de serpent, d'un rouge sang et brillants de malveillance, se posèrent sur l'Animagus qui tremblotait à ses pieds.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres minces, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches.

"Mon cher Pettigrow, siffla-t-il, les cours ont repris à Poudlard pour nos chers petits Sorciers, n'est ce pas ?

"O ... oui, Maître ...

"Bien !"

Le ton claquant de l'homme fit sursauter le rat, qui se terra un peu plus sur le sol, l'air misérable.

Se souciant peu de son serviteur, Voldemort marmonna une incantation et agita sa baguette dans l'air. Il attendit quelques instants et une petite boîte apparue, flottant en face de lui.

C'était une boîte bois précieux, peintes de signes sataniques ancestraux, ajoutant à la beauté de l'objet.

Elle était scellée par une chaîne d'argent massif, brillant d'une lumière magique. Le Lord en vint à bout en un rien de temps, à l'aide d'un sort.

Le couvercle de la boîte se souleva dans un grincement strident qui fit grincer les dents de l'Animagus.

Un sourire ornant toujours son visage, le sorcier observa l'intérieur avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

"Oui, marmonna –t-il. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?"

Sept sphères translucides, entourées d'une aura lumineuse et blanchâtre, reposaient dedans, séparées les unes des autres.

Voldemort en saisit une entre ses doigts maigres et la fit rouler, sous le regard inquisiteur de Pettigrow, mais également de Lucius Malfoy, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le blond s'avança d'un pas vers lui et s'agenouilla pour le saluer, montrant sa soumission à son Lord par la même occasion.

"Maître, souffla-t-il, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous revoir aussi rapidement ..."

Ouais, il était déjà venu le voir il y a deux jours et le fait de revoir sa face cadavérique en des temps aussi rapprochés ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça, et le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise même, mais il se gardait bien de laisser deviner des traces de dégoût ou de répulsion qui pourrait apparaître sur son visage (cagoule bien faire) et lui valoir une bonne claque de la part de son Maître.

"Bonsoir Lucius, répondit le Lord distraitement. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps ton fils est-il rentré à Poudlard ?"

Bien qu'un peu étonné, Lucius n'en montra rien. Voldemort n'avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour Draco seulement quand son avenir de futur Mangemort était concerné.

"Voilà cinq jours que les études ont repris à l'Ecole, Seigneur ...

"Parfait !"

Voldemort se leva de son siège, la boîte ouverte emprisonnée entre ses mains, et s'avança vers son Mangemort.

"Bien Lucius, va m'attendre dans ma chambre ..."

Après avoir maugréé un « bien » à qui il avait essayé de donner le plus d'enthousiasme possible, le sorcier blond quitta la pièce.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.

C'était le même manège depuis deux mois, pour fêter son retour parmi les humbles mortels qui le soutenaient, le Lord l'avait « invité » à partager sa couche lors de ses visites (qui s'étaient étrangement multipliées sous l'influence du maître des lieux, qui savait se faire convaincant). Dès que les pas du sorcier se furent éteints dans le couloir, Pettigrow se glissa aux côtés de son Seigneur et tenta délicatement une approche.

"M ... Maître ... qu'est ce donc que ces petites boules brillantes et scintillantes ?..."

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une claque ou une remarque cinglante, art dans lequel le sorcier excellait, au lieu d'une réponse, quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand son Maître porta une once de son attention vers lui.

"Ils rongent les Hommes au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, comme une maladie incurable. Ils transforment leur volonté en soumission, perdent leurs âmes et les détruisent. Ils existent en chacun de nous, tous d'une importance et d'une force différente. Les Sept, les Péchés, décidés par le Seigneur Divin des Moldus, que je tiens à présent entre mes mains ..."

Pettigrow, qui observait son Maître avec avidité, poussa un faible gémissement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Mais ... mais que ...

"Ces Péchés, étrangement considérés par les Moldus comme une tare, vont m'être grandement utiles dans ma conquête du pouvoir ...

"Hein ?"

Cette fois si, le Lord ignora l'être insignifiant qui couinait à ses pieds.

Il s'empara de la boule la plus proche de lui et la serra dans sa main quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit la main, le Péché lévita à quelques millimètres de sa paume avant de disparaître dans un scintillement aveuglant.

"Paresse ..."

Et il saisit la seconde pour recommencer le même manège.

Ainsi, passèrent Orgueil, Envie, Gourmandise, Colère et Luxure.

Alors que le sorcier s'appropriait l'ultime Péché, la curiosité débordante du rat le poussa finalement à oser déranger son Maître dans ses activités.

"Mais, mon Seigneur, à qui vont aller ses Péchés ?

"Je n'en sais trop rien, aux élèves de Poudlard normalement, et, avec un peu de chance, sur un Professeur (niark) ... je me suis arrangé pour qu'au moins d'eux tombe sur Potter mais rien n'est vraiment sûr ..."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer Avarice, Lucius débarqua en petite tenue dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui claque violemment sous le choc de son entrée

"Ne voyez surtout pas dans mes paroles le moindre signe d'insolence ou de rébellion, mais je commence à me peler et je voudrais savoir ce que vous attendez ... pour ... arriver ..."

Lord Voldemort, grandement surpris par l'arrivée fracassante de son mignon, sursauta et laissa échapper la dernière boule.

Celle-ci, après un joli vol plané et une série de tour autour de son axe, retomba vers le sol sous la force implacable de l'attraction terrestre, se voyant donc vouée à s'exploser lamentablement sur les dalles de pierres froides du living-room de la grande baraque.

Mais non !

Un obstacle assez imposant (en poids plus qu'en taille) se trouvait heureusement (?) sur le chemin : Peter Pettigrow !

Le Péché d'Avarice pénétra dans le corps de l'Animagus, lui envoyant une nuée de petites décharges électriques plutôt désagréables.

Il s'écroula sur le sol avec un couinement étonné, sous les regards perplexes de Lucius et ennuyés du Lord des Ténèbres.

Merde, un de perdu (et dans ce cas là ; la formule "un de perdu, dix de retrouvés" ne marche pas trop ...), quel manque de pot ...

Perdu ?...

Ses yeux rouge sang se posèrent sur son serviteur, qui se relevait avec difficulté.

"Oups ..."

A suivre


	2. La Paresse Partie I

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme **

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, une chtite lime de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte !!!) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ... Et aussi je suis sincèrement désolée du temps qu'a pris ce chapitre pour être pondu, j'essayerrais d'aller plus vite pour le second.

**Chapitre 1** : La Paresse

_Partie I_

Le réveil sonne avec insistance jusqu'à ce que je me décide à étendre le bras hors de ma couette chaude et d'appuyer sur le bouton.

6h45 ...

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas lent et encore incertain vers la douche, en me gratouillant un coin du crâne, enfoui sous mon imposante chevelure châtain. Heureusement que je me lève tôt, il me faut toujours un peu de temps pour me coiffer ... J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide à fond, histoire de bien me réveiller.

Bizarre, ce matin j'ai du mal à m'extirper des restes de mon sommeil. En frissonnant de plaisir, je me glisse sous les jets d'eau glacée, qui me frappent le corps avec force. C'est délicieux. Tout en me savonnant fortement, je me remémore les leçons des cours à venir dans la journée.

Ca va bientôt faire une semaine que je suis rentrée et tout se passe pour le mieux du monde ! Poudlard m'a tellement manqué pendant les vacances, je suis tellement heureuse d'être là ! Après m'être consciencieusement rincée, j'ouvre la porte de la douche et m'empare immédiatement de mon peignoir rouge et or. Je me sèche et m'habille rapidement de mon uniforme, des mêmes couleurs de mon peignoir, celle de ma maison, avant de saisir ma brosse et de m'attaquer aux nœuds résistants habitant mes longs cheveux.

Tout en me coiffant, je m'observe dans le miroir en face de moi, qui me renvoie mon image. J'ai assez mauvaise mine, alors que les vacances ne sont pourtant pas si loin que ça. Des cernes moyennement marquées ornent le dessous de mes yeux, légèrement rouges d'ailleurs. Bon, c'est probablement parce que hier soir, je me suis couchée vers 3h, pour pouvoir finir le devoir que le Professeur McGonagall nous a donné pour la semaine prochaine ... D'ailleurs, les deux premières heures de cours sont ceux de Métamorphose, en commun avec les Serpentards.

A peu près satisfaite de l'état de ma chevelure (je suis assez peu difficile de ce côté-là ...), je sors de la salle de bain puis de ma chambre, après avoir regardé une dernière fois mon éveil (7h30). Je descend les escaliers des dortoirs des filles, l'esprit encore un peu vaseux, et arrive dans la salle commune, presque vide à cette heure ci. En baillant profondément, je m'assoie à côté de Harry et de Ron, qui finissent leurs devoirs de Divination (pfou !) pour leur cours. Ron lève sa tête rousse vers moi et me lance un sourire, auquel je réponds immédiatement.

"Salut 'Mione ! Bien dormi ?

"Très bien, merci ... vous en avez pour longtemps ?"

Harry grogne un "non" en même temps qu'un "salut" intelligible. Je baille encore et pose ma tête sur la table froide, tout en fermant les yeux. Je me sens encore fatiguée, c'est dingue ... J'ai vraiment la tête dans le pâté. Harry me donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et tourne son visage à demi vers moi.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il doucement.

"Non ... tout baigne ...

"J'ai faim, on va dans la Grande Salle pour le petit dèj ?" continue-t-il.

Apparemment, il s'en fout un peu que j'aille bien ou pas ...

"Attends, j'ai pas fini ce truc, gémit Ron. Tu as de la chance, tu as écrit plein de trucs ...

"Peut être mais c'est des conneries ... on y va ?"

Après quelques protestations de Ron, on décide finalement d'aller dans la Grande Salle où le roux pourra emmener et terminer sa Divination en quatrième vitesse, comme d'habitude. Nous évoluons côte à côte dans les couloirs, sous les regards bienveillants, ou non, des tableaux enchantés.

Avec un peu de mal, je suis le pas étrangement rapide des deux garçons, en soufflant et en pestant contre le poids de mon sac. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ...Nous croisons de nombreux élèves qui se dirigent également vers la Grande Salle, ainsi que quelques fantômes. C'est fatiguant de croiser tant de monde. Je retiens (difficilement) un bâillement et remonte mon sac sur mes épaules. Vraiment trop lourd. J'ai envie de l'abandonner dans un coin et de retourner me coucher ... Oula, qu'est ce que je raconte, ça va vraiment pas aujourd'hui !

Je suis mes deux amis qui entrent dans la Grande Salle et on va s'asseoir à nos places habituelles. Neville est déjà levé et paraît aussi endormi que moi. Ginny aussi. Ah non, elle a plutôt l'air de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur pour être exacte.

Harry est déjà assis et commence à dévorer un peu tout ce qui se trouve à portée de dents et Ron lorgne avec avidité le paquet que Neville est en train d'ouvrir, probablement envoyé par sa Mère Grand. Quant à moi, je m'écroule sur ma chaise avec un soupir.

Faisant preuve d'un grand courage, d'après moi, je tends le bras, attrape mon verre plein de jus de citrouille, que je porte à mes lèvres et avale à petites gorgées. Tout en commençant à entamer mon petit déjeuner, je regarde autour de moi : la Grande Salle est quasiment pleine, emplie de bruits de plus en plus insupportables qui me résonnent dans les oreilles avec insistance. Pareil pour la table des profs, aucun ne manque à l'appel.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre avec fracas. Pas la peine de tourner la tête, je devine déjà l'auteur de ce tapage supplémentaire. Bon, je me tourne quand même, histoire de voir si je me suis pas trompée et de faire comme tout le monde (mouton ...).

Bingo.

Draco Malfoy, affublé de ses deux pitbulls. Je me reconcentre alors sur mes œufs et mon bacon chaud, mes toasts grillés et le reste de mon jus de citrouille. Harry se remet aussi à dévorer ce qui se trouve dans son assiette ; je crois que c'est la première fois que je le voie manger autant. Il prend à peine le temps d'avaler ce qu'il a dans la bouche avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée. Il ne parle même pas avec les personnes autour de lui. Quoique, c'est pas plus mal, j'aurais pas eu envie de répondre. Ginny aussi, je pense. Par contre, Neville, je dis pas, vu qu'il parle tout seul pour l'instant.

J'avale un morceau d'œuf, un peu trop salé à mon goût. Ah, des bruits d'ailes, le courrier arrive! Comme tout les matins, je reçois mon édition quotidienne de "La Gazette du Sorcier" mais je n'ai pas envie de le lire. Harry ne reçoit rien, mais, même si Hedwige s'était plantée devant lui et s'était mise à chanter "We are the Champions" et à danser la Lambada, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il aurait daigné lever un œil de son assiette. Ou peut être pour accepter les bonbons que Mrs Weasley a envoyé à son fils et qui lui en proposait amicalement. De toute façon, Ron était trop occupé à observer quelque chose dans mon dos, aux tables des autres Maisons qui se trouvaient derrière moi.

"Regardez, siffle-t-il alors, Malfoy a reçu un cadeau énorme de la part de son père ... C'est dingue, je savais que c'était une famille de bourges, mais il y a des limites tout de même ..."

Je me tourne lentement vers la table des Serpentards et focalise mon regard sur Malfoy. En effet, il ouvre un paquet d'une taille assez impressionnante (apporté par sept ou huit chouettes qui se traînaient hors de la salle en laissant de longues traces de bave sur le sol), attisant l'attention générale autour de lui, comme à son habitude.

D'ici, j'aperçois difficilement ce que contient le cadeau mais ça l'air de plaire à l'assemblée. Ah, des chocolats Belges, des Léonidas, délicieux mais cher (et vu la taille du paquet, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit la boîte de 100 gr ...). Ca ne m'étonne pas de Mr Malfoy. Malfoy Jr, avec un sourire éclatant et charmeur, commence à en offrir aux gens autour de lui, en jetant des clins d'œil et des œillades aguicheuses, vérifiant en même temps si les tables des autres Maisons regardent dans sa direction. Pitoyable.

Mince, maintenant, mes œufs et mon bacon sont froids. D'ailleurs, il en manque la moitié de ce qu'il me restait avant que je ne regarde ailleurs. A côté de moi, Harry regarde à présent dans l'assiette de son autre voisin, la sienne étant vide et la mienne froide. Je lui tire légèrement la manche, afin d'attirer son attention par ici.

"Tiens, le reste de mon assiette ...

"Mmmm, merci 'Mione ! J'ai une faim de loup ce matin, je boufferais facilement un hypogriffe avec les plumes !

"Je vois ça ... Ron, arrête de regarder Malfoy avec des yeux comme ça, tu fais peur ... et ramasse ta langue, elle traîne sur la table et quelqu'un risque de marcher dessus ..."

Je regarde ma montre et attrape mon sac. Il est presque 8h et les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Vu mon état, ça risque de prendre un certain temps alors, autant s'y prendre un peu à l'avance. Je tire en même temps Harry, qui a le nez plongé dans un plat de céréales, et fait un signe à Ron, l'invitant à nous rejoindre.

"Hermioooone, tu exagères, j'ai pas fini de manger ...

"Tu t'es assez goinfré comme ça, viens, on va être en retard ..."

Malgré son dépit évident, il me suit quand même, juste après avoir embarqué deux ou trois petits pains grillés en guise de casse croûte. Ron est juste derrière nous et rouspète quelque chose à propos de Ginny, qui venait de lui hurler dessus pour je ne sais quoi. Peu importe. En m'efforçant de ne pas me faire semer par les deux garçons, qui ont enfin décidé de se bouger les fesses, je monte les escaliers mouvants de l'Ecole vers la salle de Métamorphose où doivent se dérouler les deux premières heures de cette journée, qui promet d'être bien longue. Sur la route, nous croisons un groupe de Serdaigles, dont l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch, Cho Chang, fait partie. Ah, Harry a levé trente secondes la tête de son morceau de pain quand il a entendu la voix de sa dulcinée.

" ... et donc, il m'a dit que j'avais des yeux ex-tra-or-di-naires et que je jouais divinement bien au Quidditch ..."

Tiens, elle a la voix plus criarde et plus nasillarde qu'ordinaire. Et Harry est de nouveau préoccupé par ce qu'il tient dans ses mains, en l'occurrence les restes de son petit déjeuner. Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés devant la salle et le professeur McGonagall non. Il doit rester cinq minutes avant qu'elle n'apparaisse sous sa forme féline, c'est toujours le grand spectacle du début du cours quand elle se retransforme.

Je m'assied sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Mmm, ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir à se porter soi même. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, appréciant la plénitude et le calme de ce moment privilégié. Merde, le calme est déjà en train de partir en couille. Malfoy et Co approchent et, apparemment, ils ont pour objectif de faire le plus de bruit possible. Mission réussie, terminé.

McGonagall ne vas sans doute plus tarder à arriver, alors je me relève mais demeure appuyée contre le mur. Ron et Harry, qui a finit ses petits pains, sont à côté de moi, et ne disent rien non plus. Malfoy se plante devant nous et sourit à la manière d'un tigre qui regarde un steak après trois jours de jeun. Un poing sur la hanche, il fixe son regard principalement sur Harry, pas pour dire qu'il en a rien à battre de Ron et de moi mais bon, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, que je lui voyais pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

"Alors, Potter, on avait faim ce matin, non ? Tu m'as l'air encore affamé, dis moi ... Mon père m'a envoyé des chocolats mais ils sont dans ma chambre, si tu veux, on peut aller les chercher ... à deux ..."

Et ben, il s'arrange pas lui. Harry s'en fout, on dirait. Pourquoi est ce que Malfoy se lèche les lèvres comme ça ? Je dois avoir du beurre de cacao dans mes affaires mais je n'ai ni le courage ni l'envie d'aller lui chercher. Il a un drôle d'air.

Ca y est, McGonagall approche, c'est pas trop tôt ... J'entre dans la salle en traînant les pieds et je m'assoie à notre table, rejoignant Ron qui y était déjà installé. Harry se glisse à nos côtés et commence à sortir ses affaires. Bizarre, il est tout rouge et il à l'air tout gêné, tout penaud, comme quand Cho lui parle.

McGonagall reprend son apparence humaine ("applause, applause") et le cours commence enfin. Mon esprit a du mal à se fixer sur le bureau où la vieille femme est en train de métamorphoser une noix de coco en un dindon, qui commence à piailler. Sale bête. Harry a le regard fixé sur l'oiseau et bave presque sur ses parchemins. Du bout de mon index, je pousse ma propre noix de coco, qui roule jusqu'à la pile de cahiers en face de moi, où elle s'arrête avec un "poc".

J'ai du mal à comprendre la fascination de mon ami pour ce gallinacé stupide et bruyant. Faut dire qu'il est bien tombé amoureux de Cho Chang. Après cette vache, pourquoi pas un piaf ... Il faudra surveiller les tendances zoophiles de ce garçon.

C'est étrange, je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée. Maintenant, c'est à nous de transformer nos fruits en zozios. Je prend ma baguette et l'agite en prononçant la formule. Voilà, c'est fait. Mon dindon est presque parfait, quoique ses plumes soient un peu pâles au niveau du dos. Il me regarde avec ses gros yeux globuleux et ahuris. J'aime pas ces animaux, bien qu'étant assez tolérante.

Ron observe mon oiseau avec des yeux de la même taille que ceux de mon dindon. Avec une patience infinie, je lui réexplique comment procéder pour cette métamorphose, vraiment simple pourtant. Tout en le conseillant, je sens que mon esprit recommence s'embrumer. Je me frotte les yeux avec mon poing fermé, pour tenter de me tirer de ma torpeur. C'est de pire en pire quand je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de tout lâcher et de retourner me pieuter sur le champ. De retrouver mon lit moelleux, ma couette chaude, le noir complet de ma chambre ... tellement agréable ... et délicieux ...

"Hermione !"

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse de ma table. Personne ne s'est aperçu de rien. Ron a enfin arrêté de me secouer.

"Mais, mais, je bafouille, y se passe quoi ?"

Le roux me lance un regard perplexe et lâche la manche de mon uniforme, soudainement bien large.

" 'Mione, tu t'es endormie ... tu vas pas bien toi ..."

Je me suis ... quoi ? Endormie ?! Mais c'est impossible, pas moi, Hermione Granger ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, rien en va depuis ce matin. J'en parlerais avec Ron et Harry, si ce dernier accepte de détacher son esprit de ce tas de plumes. Plus q'une heure à tenir ... Mince ... c'est la première fois que j'en viens à souhaiter qu'un cours se finisse vite, surtout celui du prof McGonagall. Apparemment, je suis la seule à avoir bien réussi et aussi vite, je pourrais tout de même pouvoir aller me reposer dans un coin, je ne gênerais personne. A part peut être la prof ... Oui, elle risquerait de plutôt mal le prendre même ...

Bon, faut que je me bouge un peu même si j'en ai pas spécialement envie. Du bout de ma baguette, je commence à taquiner le dindon, qui s'était installé pour piquer un petit roupillon. Si pas moi, pas lui. Autant être deux dans notre malheur. La vache, il en a de la graisse ce truc ! Il est plus gras qu'il n'en paraît vu de dehors ...

Il faut que je me réveille, la prof vient par ici. Elle s'arrête juste devant moi.

"Miss Granger, votre oiseau est très bien ... mais vous, vous me paraissez un peu patraque, vous vous sentez bien ?

"Oui, professeur, oui ... merci ..."

Je le vois bien, elle paraît assez inquiète pour moi. Je la rassure d'un sourire et elle s'éloigne dans la rangée. Je baille profondément dès qu'elle me tourne le dos, me présentant son dos maigre et le derrière de son crâne affublé de son chignon serré.

Je me tourne vers mes deux voisins. Harry, l'air concentré, tente de lancer son sort et paraît avoir oublié son estomac pour le moment. Ron fixe ma propre dinde avec une lueur folle dans le regard, mais différent d'Harry, tout à l'heure. C'est comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, mais pas pour la manger. Je m'étale sur ma table, sous un gloussement outré de mon oiseau que je viens de pousser un peu hors de la table.

Mon regard divague sur l'ensemble de la salle et s'arrête un peu plus loin, sur Malfoy. Tiens, lui aussi a réussi à transformer sa noix de coco. Tiens, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il matte les fesses de son voisin de devant ... Boarf, il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais tout de même, il est à la limite de se casser la gueule de sa chaise tellement il est penché sur le côté pour mieux regarder, ses yeux avides ... On dirait qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites et rouler sur son bureau tellement ils sont exorbités. Il ferait presque peur.

Je me relève un peu, ponctuant empli d'un effort innommable d'un très long soupir. Du côté de Harry, on arrive enfin à quelque chose : sa noix de coco a deux petites pattes griffues et se balade sur le bureau en répandant des plumes sorties de nulle part. Ah, un bec et deux yeux globuleux viennent d'apparaître mais bizarrement placés. On croirait un Picasso un peu mal fait.

Une noix de coco qui glousse et qui marche, faut vraiment être à Poudlard pour voir ça ... Et moi, je délire et je raconte des conneries en plein cours. Et j'ai encore envie de dormir ... de dormir ... de ...

Encore ! Ca fait la deuxième fois que Ron me remue comme un prunier, j'en aie assez !

"Ron, arrête ! T'es fou, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Il me lance un regard perplexe mais continue à me secouer, histoire d'être bien sûr de me réveiller. C'est vraiment désagréable.

"Tu t'es encore endormie, ça fait au moins une ½ heure ... le cours fini dans cinq minutes, essaie de tenir jusque là ..."

Cinq minutes ! Je me redresse, vraiment réjouie, et essaie d'effacer de mon visage toute trace de sommeil. Enfin, la fin des deux interminables heures de Métamorphose pointe son nez ... C'est pas trop tôt. Je remet ma dinde, qui s'était entre deux installée sur ma pile de livres et observait les alentours d'un air digne et hautain, en posant comme un flamand rose, avec une patte en l'air, en noix de coco. Décidément, je la préfère sous cette forme. C'est moins bruyant et moins encombrant aussi.

Ah, la prof annonce la fin des cours. Dieu merci ! Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et rejoins Harry et Ron, qui 'attendent hors de la salle. Mais comment ils ont fait pour sortir aussi vite ... Ah, les grands mystères de la vie ... Ron tire une tronche de quatre pieds de long, sans doute parce qu'ils doivent aller en Divination. Je reste persuadée qu'ils auraient du abandonner, tout comme moi. C'est une matière totalement dénuée d'intérêt, surtout avec cette prof là ... Si on peut appeler "ça" une prof ... j'ose même pas dire son nom (j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal dans la prononciation de toute manière ...). Il n'y a pas à dire, les cours d'Arithmancie que je suis à la place sont bien mieux ! Même si je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller aujourd'hui ...

On se sépare dans un couloir un peu plus loin et je me dirige vers la salle d'Arithmancie. C'est dur de mettre un pied devant l'autre, d'avancer avec la sensation de s'enfoncer dans le sol sous le poids de son propre corps et de son sac, tous les deux incroyablement lourds et pesants. Je sens que les cours vont me passionner aujourd'hui. Juste après Arithmancie, on a ... Soins aux Créatures, mais sans Hagrid, qui n'est apparemment pas rentré de sa mission pour l'Ordre, puis déjeuner, comprenant deux heures de pause. J'essayerais d'aller à la bibliothèque pour m'avancer sur mes devoirs ou réviser un peu. Plutôt réviser, on a Potions juste après le repas du midi. 1h30 de cours commun avec les Serpentards qui s'annoncent formidable et passionnante. Surtout que le caractère de Rogue ne s'est pas arrangé avec les vacances, bien au contraire. Un bouledogue serait à mon avis bien plus sociable que lui, à part, bien sûr, si on se trouve dans la Maison dont il est le professeur dirigeant, en l'occurrence, Serpentard. Mais, béni soit le Seigneur qui êtes aux cieux avec les anges, j'ai évité ce calvaire. Pour ça au moins, j'ai eu de la chance.

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle, accompagnée d'une Serdaigle qui m'est plutôt sympathique et avec qui je partage les cours d'Arithmancie depuis ma troisième Année à Poudlard. Elle a l'air motivée aujourd'hui. Quel courage. Ou quelle folie, devrais je dire ...

Je baille une nouvelle fois, tout en notant que cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent et que je le fait de moins en moins discrètement. Par exemple, les deux rangées autour de moi se sont toutes retournées d'un mouvement synchronisé et égal vers la table que j'occupe. Pour une fois que j'attire l'attention sans répondre à une question posée par le prof, qu'ils ne se plaignent pas ...

Bon, et après Potion, on a 1h30 de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec cette grosse prof, Ombrage. Elle aussi, elle est space, voire dingo. J'en souhaiterais presque à passer une heure de plus avec notre cher Maître des Potions plutôt qu'avec elle.

Tiens, ma plume commence à faire la gueule, faudrait que je la taille. Ouais, mais pour ça, faudrait que je me lève et que je me traîne jusqu'à la poubelle, tout au fond de la salle, sinon je risque d'en foutre partout et de me faire éviscérer par le prof. Bon, la plume attendra, même si pour ça, je dois me résoudre à faire de gros pâtés et des pattes de mouche lorsque j'écris, acte tout à fait indigne de ma part.

Pas grave, soyons fous, la vie est belle et tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Sauf que je suis à la limite de m'écraser la tronche sur le sol si je me redresse pas tout de suite de la position semi allongée dans laquelle je me trouve pour l'instant.

Allez ... un effort ... c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que si je répète ce mot trop souvent dans la journée, des boutons vont me pousser sur la figure, accompagnés de grosses plaques rouges disgracieuses. En somme, je vais éviter, ça risquerait de tourner mal, cette histoire. Très mal. C'est dingue ce que le temps passe lentement, lorsqu'on s'ennuie.

Toute les cinq minutes, je fait un trait sur mon parchemin (oui, je m'éclate) et j'en suis déjà à sept ... c'est formidable ... Plus que quatre bâtons et, fini le cours d'Arithmancie. J'espère que le cours de Soins aux Créatures me réveillera un peu plus, avec l'air frais de dehors, l'herbe verte, les zozios qui font "cui cui" ... Je continue à délirer, ça devient franchement inquiétant. Trois bâtons.

Il faudrait que j'essaie d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Harry ... pourquoi pas s'il n'y a rien à manger à 200 mètres à la ronde. Ron ... mouais, il se foutrait de moi ou, à la limite, commencerais à me considérer comme une personne quasi humaine. Neville ... non, trop préoccupé et effrayé avec la perspective de passer 1h30 en tête à tête (enfin, si on veut ...) avec Rogue. Deux bâtons. Ginny ... non plus, trop de mauvais poil ce matin, elle pourrait me bouffer un morceau. Professeur McGonagall ... moui, c'est plutôt une bonne idée, en plus, elle est dans ses bons jours, les cours n'ont repris que depuis une semaine.

Voilà, je suis décidée ! J'irais voir la responsable des Gryffondors dès que j'aurais un peu de temps devant moi. Un bâton. Satisfaite de mon choix, je fixe mon regard sur la pointe de ma plume, qui ne va pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Dommage, c'est tout de même utile en cours. Je dois avoir un bic quelque part dans mon sac, cela fera bien l'affaire. Oula, une belle tache d'encre noire sur mon parchemin ... Mince, ça commence à déborder sur les cours donc, ça signifie qu'il faudrait que je m'arrange pour l'arrêter ...

"Hermione ... Hermione ... Hermione ! De l'encre coule sur tes cours, fais attention ..."

Allez, un petit sort et c'est réparé ! Où elle est ma baguette ? ... Toujours dans mon sac, ce qui paraît normal car elle serait pas sortie en gambadant sur ses petites pattes. Voilà, c'est nettoyé. Enfin, presque, mes cours sont à peu près lisibles, c'est l'essentiel.

Ah, voilà, le dernier bâton est passé donc le cours est fini. C'est pas trop tôt. Maintenant, il faut que je me traîne jusqu'en bas pour la prochaine heure. Ah, mais c'est Harry et Ron que j'aperçois là bas ... Pas envie de courir ou de crier. J'ouvre mon sac, prend une trousse, fais quelques moulinets avec le bras et la balance dans leur direction. C'est joli une trousse qui s'envole (heureusement, j'ai pensé à la fermer avant de la lancer). Je me demande où elle va atterrir. Sur la tête de Ron. Je vise bien quand même.

Ron se retourne, un air mauvais sur le visage et ramasse la trousse. Je les rejoins tranquillement, en écoutant le bruit de mes chaussures sur le sol.

"Mais, qu'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu me balances ce truc sur la tronche ?

"J'avais pas envie de me fatiguer pour vous rejoindre, tu me la rends s'il te plaît ? ... C'était bien les cours de Divination ?"

Un ange passe.

Vu leurs têtes, j'aurai dû m'abstenir de poser cette question.

"Bon, oubliez ..."

Alors qu'on descend les escaliers pour se rendre dans les jardins, Malfoy et tout ses petits potes nous rejoignent en ricanant. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que ce cours aussi se passait en commun avec ces abrutis. Ils deviennent fatigants à glousser comme ça. Malfoy marche à côté de Harry et lui raconte des conneries apparemment. Il a passé un bras autour de la taille du Survivant et le garde collé contre lui, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. C'est peut être juste une impression, mais on dirait que sa main voyage doucement vers la chute de reins de Harry, qui a le visage aussi rouge qu'une partie de son uniforme. Je me demande ce que Malfoy peut bien lui susurrer comme ça à l'oreille ... il est dérangé ce garçon ; c'est peut être Harry qui a reçu un gros sort dans la gueule quand il était gamin mais on dirait que c'est Malfoy qui en fait les frais !

La porte principale du château franchis, un vent tiède me fouette le visage. L'été touche à sa fin mais le temps reste relativement chaud. Tant mieux, j'ai encore vaguement l'impression d'être en vacances. Le petit groupe hétéroclite d'élèves se dirige vers la cabane vide d'Hagrid (ah non, y a le clébard ...) pour y retrouver la prof. Draco n'a toujours pas lâché Harry et lui caresse langoureusement les côtes. Je m'adosse contre la barrière, accompagnée de Ron, qui pose un regard très envieux sur les Premières Année qui font des essais de vol avec Mme Bibine.

"Regarde 'Mione, ils ont de la chance les petits Premières Année ...

"Je te rappelle que nous aussi, on a eu nos essais en balai, quand nous sommes arrivés ...

"C'est vrai mais j'aurais aimé continuer à en faire, comme Harry. Lui aussi, il a de la chance d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch ...

"Tu sais, comme Dubois est parti, il faut qu'ils trouvent un nouveau Gardien pour le remplacer. L'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison va organiser une sorte de casting, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'expliquerai de que cela veut dire plus tard, tu devrais essayer de te présenter si tu y tiens vraiment ..."

Une petite lueur d'espoir s'allume au fond des yeux du rouquin. Il a l'air plutôt intéressé par ma suggestion on dirait. La prof a commencé son cours depuis ¼ d'heure et je ne me suis aperçue de rien. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un léger bourdonnement quand je parlais, ça devait être la voix de la prof. Vivement que Hagrid revienne, lui savait mettre de la vie dans ses cours, voire même un peu trop parfois.

Inconsciemment, l'épisode des hyppogriffes me revient à la mémoire, lors de notre Troisième Année, quand le poste venait d'être confié à Hagrid. Malfoy avait failli se retrouvé manchot (ou du moins, d'après lui) après que cette grosse bestiole à plumes (non, pas le dindon), Buck, l'ai attaqué.

D'ailleurs, il est où Malfoy ? J'ai beau chercher autour de moi, je le trouve pas. Merde, Harry aussi est pas là. Aïe, aïe, aïe, le blond a dû l'embarquer pour essayer de lui balancer des sorts. Mais ses deux gardes du corps sont toujours là, d'habitude, ils sont toujours collés à lui quand il vient chercher les emmerdes.

Je saisis Ron par le bras et le secoue discrètement, afin de détourner son attention du cours et qu'il la reporte vers moi.

"Ron, Harry et Malfoy ne sont plus là ! lui chuchotais-je alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi. Ca m'inquiète un peu, je vais aller voir aux alentours s'ils ne sont pas en train de se refaire le portrait."

Avant qu'il ne proteste, je m'éclipse en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je contourne la cabane d'Hagrid sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que Croc-Dur ne m'entende pas, et j'arrive vers le potager, laissé à l'abandon depuis le départ de son propriétaire. Il est plein de mauvaises herbes et de je ne sais quoi de vert et de légumeux qui envahissent les plantations.

Ah, Harry est là, appuyé sur la barrière du jardinet. Il est dans un drôle de position je trouve. Je m'approche à pas lents, un peu étonnée. Puis je m'arrête aussitôt, carrément estomaquée. Harry est en effet plaqué sur la barrière par Malfoy, qui lui dévore le cou avec un plaisir évident, ses mains scotchées aux fesses musclées du brun. Je me cache immédiatement contre un mur de la cabane, en priant pour qu'ils ne m'aient ni vue, ni entendue. Apparemment non. Le blond paraît absorbé dans sa fastidieuse tâche, quand à Harry, je ne sais pas s'il est fasciné ou dégoûté de sa position, son visage, sans doute tout rouge, est enfoui dans la chevelure désormais assez longue de Malfoy, qu'il a laissé pousser en un carré assez long et...

Mon Dieu, je parle coiffure et esthétique alors que ces deux là se pelotent dans le jardin de Hagrid, pendant un cours de Soins aux Créatures ! Je me penche un peu et les observe quelques secondes à la dérobée, en cherchant ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Ron. Et à Harry aussi, quand ils auront terminé ...

Ah, il lève la tête dans ma direction en plus. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, son regard est suppliant. On dirait un petit chien qui attend sous la pluie qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée concernant le fait que ce soit moi qu'il supplie de l'arracher aux griffes crochues et vicelardes du Serpentard ou bien le Serpentard en question d'aller plus loin. Je pense que je vais opter pour la seconde solution, même si elle me répugne un peu, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter le blond en combat singulier pour le moment. Je fais un petit signe de la main à mon ami et rejoins les autres en courant. Ron a l'air un peu étonné de me voir débarquer aussi vite. C'est peut être parce que moi aussi je dois être un peu rouge.

"Alors, me questionne-t-il, tu les a trouvés ?

"Errrr ... voui, si on veut ...

"Et ils sont où ?

"Je pense en toute sincérité qu'il vaut mieux les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls, ils sont grands ..."

Ron me lance un regard perplexe, auquel je réponds par un sourire qui se veut confiant. Ouais, ben vu la tête qu'il fait, il a pas l'air de me faire vraiment confiance ... Crois moi, espèce d'hérétique ignare et inculte !

J'essaie de me concentrer sur la voix monocorde de la prof en intimant à mon ami d'en faire autant, mais la vision de Harry en train de se faire tripoter par son pire ennemi (enfin, son pire ennemi dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres et rayant de la liste notre cher prof de Potions) est un peu trop ancrée dans mon esprit pour le moment pour que je pense à autre chose. C'est troublant.

Chouette, l'heure est quasiment finie, elle est passée drôlement vite dit donc ! C'est sans doute la petite aventure de tout à l'heure qui a duré plus de temps que je ne l'estimais ... Mme Gobe-Planche nous libère toujours cinq minutes avant la fin officielle des cours afin que nous retournions dans l'enceinte de L'Ecole et que nous arrivions pas trop en retard dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, c'est cool. Ron balance gracieusement son sac sur son dos et jette un regard autour de lui.

"Bon, ce serait bien si Harry revenait de ses amusements, j'ai faim ... il fait quoi, le cours est fini ..."

Je lui tapote le bras avec chaleur (Ah ! Si seulement tu savais mon pauvre ami !) et lui indique la cabane d'Hagrid, derrière laquelle le brun aux yeux verts apparaît, le visage rosissant, la cravate de son uniforme desserrées et les ¾ de sa chemise blanche hors de son pantalon. A ses côtés, Malfoy semble rayonner. Lui aussi, son uniforme est légèrement débraillé mais la lueur lubrique qui régnait dans ses prunelles grises semble enfin apaisée. Pour le moment. Après avoir assené une petite tape affectueuse sur le crâne du Survivant, il rejoint d'un pas royal le troupeau de Serpentard, qui attend après lui et le fixe avec une incrédulité rassurante. Apparemment, eux aussi ne parviennent pas à suivre le comportement étrange du blond platine. J'attrape fermement le bras de Harry et commence à le traîner loin de ce lieu de débauche (qui l'aurait cru ??).

A SUIVRE


	3. La Paresse Partie II

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme **

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, une chtite lime de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant

**Couple **: Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte !!! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

**Reviews**

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Avant tout, je m'excuse encore mille fois pour le retard qu'a pris le recopiage de cette fic , Pardon, pardon !! Sinon, je suis ravie et très touchée que vous ayez eu le courage patienter autant de temps! Merci. Pour ce qui est de la distribution des Péchés, j'ai essayé de les mettre en fonction de ce qui allait le mieux aux personnages (ou alors totalement l'inverse ...). Mais en tout cas, celui qui m'est venu tout de suite, c'est Draco avec la Luxure ... je sais pas pourquoi ... Pour Charmed, je crois que je devais être bien fatiguée ce jour là, en tout cas, mais je en suis pas déçue, vu que ça m'a inspirée pour cette fic. Merci encore de suivre (pour la suite, j'essaie d'aller plus vite promis ).

**Chapitre 1** : La Paresse

_Partie II_

Ron et moi encadrons (ou plutôt soutenons) notre ami jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il s'écroule avec fatigue sur une chaise. Il tremble de tous ses membres et je tente de redonner à son allure un brin de dignité avec une certaine difficulté. Il a le regard braqué sur le pichet plein de jus de citrouille en face de lui, ses grands yeux émeraudes paraissant éternellement écarquillés. Ron ne cherche même pas à engager la conversation et entame son repas. Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la remonte sur son crâne, pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, déjà en bataille.

"Harry, ça va ?

"...

"Ok, tu veux un truc à manger ?

" ... ... ... oui ...

"Bon, je te sers ce que je veux, oui ?

"...

"Qui ne dit rien, consent."

Je saisis deux assiettes et les remplis généreusement d'un peu de tout, tout en gardant un œil sur le garçon à côté de moi, à moitié allongé sur la table.

"Harry ... je vous ai vu, toi et Malfoy ...

" ... je sais ...

"Tu veux en parler ?

"Non.

"D'accord, j'insiste pas ..."

Harry se redresse lentement, pose ses mains à plat sur la table et me regarde fixement, avec méfiance.

"C'est bizarre ... pourquoi t'insiste pas ?

"Hein ?"

Je me tourne vers lui, assez étonnée, une assiette dans chaque mains.

"Pourquoi tu n'insistes pas ? D'habitude, tu veux toujours tout savoir ..."

En ravalant mon orgueil quelque peu blessé, je pose son assiette en face de lui, sur laquelle il se jette férocement, puis je commence moi-même à manger.

"Je sais pas ... tout le monde est strange aujourd'hui, tu trouves pas ?"

Il hausse les épaules, la bouche pleine. Tout doucement, il semble reprendre de la contenance malgré ce qui a dû se passer dans le potager. Et si il continue, c'est des kilos qu'il va finir par prendre. Je me repenche vers lui et lui retire la fourchette des mains, que je pose à côté de son assiette, sous un regard noir de mon ami.

"Harry, il ne t'as pas fait de mal, au moins ?"

Le brun détache son attention de la fourchette et de son assiette et pose sur moi un regard outré.

"Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois quoi ?! Draco a été parfait ...

"Ah, tu l'appelle Draco maintenant ... il t'as fait quoi, au juste ?"

A l'air de Harry, je remarque qu'il a complètement oublié son repas pour le moment. Il observe le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, les yeux rêveurs.

"Ben ... pas grand-chose mais c'était plutôt pas mal, je dois l'avouer ... je n'imaginais pas que de se faire caresser par un homme était aussi agréable ..."

Je ne vais pas l'interrompre maintenant qu'il paraît avoir décidé de déballer son sac, même si ça ne me réjoui pas plus que ça d'entendre les détails croustillants de sa folle aventure avec le richissime Draco Malfoy. Harry a récupéré sa fourchette et me raconte précisément tout ce qui lui est arrivé en picorant les quelques restes de son déjeuner. Personne n'entend ce qu'il me dit, pas même Ron, qui papote avec Neville. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ça risquerait de foutre en l'air la confiance récemment acquise des membres des autres Maisons, s'ils apprenaient qu'il fricote avec le Serpentard.

Et maintenant qu'il a fini, il recommence à se goinfrer. Je pivote un peu sur mon siège et examine la table pleine et bruyante emplie d'élève vêtus d'uniforme verts et noirs. Mais il manque Malfoy. Où est ce qu'il est encore passé celui là ? ... Ses deux gros copains sont ici, par contre. C'est bizarre.

Ginny aussi n'est pas à table. Oulala, j'espère qu'il est pas entrain de l'emmerder ... quoique, ça m'étonnerait quand même, Malfoy a l'air plus intéressé par les hommes et vu l'humeur de Ginny aujourd'hui, pour l'approcher, il faut se foutre dans une cage, comme quand les plongeurs vont voir les gros requins, je l'ai vu à la télé ...

Harry a retrouvé sa bonne humeur et s'est joint à la conversation entre Ron et Neville.

"Harry, je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille, Harry, tu prends ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Malfoy comme un truc passager ou plutôt comme une grande historie d'amour qui durera jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

"Un truc passager, Draco voulait simplement s'amuser un peu et je lui plaisais, il me l'a dit ... et moi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un flirt ...

"Tu es sûr ?

"Absolument ... mais je peux manger tranquille maintenant ? Il y a du Brownies en dessert ..."

Etrangement, son ton n'était pas aussi convaincant qu'il l'espérait. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le cours de Potions et j'avais prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque. Je pense que cela ne ferait pas de mal aux deux autres aussi, ils doivent sûrement avoir du travail en retard ... En traînant Harry qui gémissait pour retourner dans la Grande Salle, Ron et moi entrons dans la bibliothèque de l'Ecole et nous installons à une table vide, entre deux étagères pleines à craquer de livres poussiéreux.

Pfou, maintenant que je suis là, j'ai rien envie de faire. C'est l'heure de la sieste en plus ... Je tente de me concentrer sur mes devoirs de Potions, mais rien ne passe, ça entre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre. Rogue nous a filé trois parchemins sur je ne sais quelle potion, à rendre impérativement pour la semaine prochaine.

Ah, s'il avait pu aller au ski (en plein moi d'août ???) et se casser une jambe celui là ! Ou se retrouver coincé dans une grotte avec un ours, bloqué par une avalanche. En chassant de mon esprit l'image de notre Maître des Potions grelottant de froid à demi recouvert de neige, assis sur un gros caillou avec un ours puant qui grogne à ses côtés, je me penche sur mon parchemin (vide), ma plume (neuve) dégoulinante d'encre noire à la main. Tiens, pourquoi ce parchemin se rapproche, je le vois de plus en plus prêt ... de plus en plus prêt ... de plus en plus ...

BOM

Aïeuh ! Je me suis cognée la tête sur cette foutue table ! Ca fait mal.

"Hermione, ça va ?"

Je me tourne vers Harry tout en frottant mon front douloureux avec la paume de ma main.

"Nan, j'ai mal ...

"Mais comment t'as fais ça ?? Tu t'es complètement écroulée sur la table ! Tu t'es encore endormie ?

"Je crois ... je me suis explosée le crâne surtout !

"Ouais, tu vas avoir une jolie bosse ..."

Je continue à masser ma tête, en gémissant. Pourquoi je m'endors aussi subitement ? Oui, c'est l'heure de la sieste, mais je n'en ai plus fait depuis l'âge de six ans ! En plus, j'ai foutu de l'encre partout ! Sur mon parchemin, mon livre, mon uniforme, cette saloperie de table ... Je sors ma baguette de mon sac et m'apprête à jeter un sort de propreté quand une voix nasillarde retentit à nos côtés. Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, mais pourquoi ELLE ?

"Salut Harry, minaude Cho, comment ça va ?"

L'interpellé rougit violement et se lève de sa chaise pour saluer la Serdaigle, qui se tient cambrée à mort devant lui. Qu'elle fasse gaffe, les os de son bassin risquent de lâcher ...

"Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ?

"O ... Oui ...

"Cool, moi, elles étaient gé-niaaaaales ! Je suis allée dans le Sud de la France avec mes parents, c'était extraordinaire, je te raconte pas ! J'ai failli participer à un concours de Miss Camping mais nous sommes partis trop tôt ..."

Elle se penche vers Harry, pose son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

"Ce n'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs, j'avais bien trop peur d'humilier les autres participantes en arrivant dans mon maillot de bain deux pièces ..."

Elle attrape Harry par le bras et l'entraîne vers les rayons vides en continuant à babiller. Un peu perplexes, les deux Serdaigles qui l'accompagnaient se tournent vers moi.

"Elle est grave, Cho, elle nous a dit qu'elle était restée deux mois enfermée chez elle à bachoter ...

"Mais, ajouta la seconde, je la trouve un peu bizarre depuis ce matin, elle arrête pas de se jeter des fleurs ... j'espère qu'elle va pas attraper la grosse tête ...

"De toutes façons, on ne verrai pas grandes différences avec avant ..."

Aïe ... j'aurais du me taire ... Les deux copines me fixent avec encore plus d'étonnement qu'auparavant, avant d'éclater de rire. Une d'elle me lance un clin d'œil amical et passe sa main dans ses cheveux roux et bouclés.

"C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu narcissique mais quand on la connaît bien, elle est très sympa ...

"Un peu comme toi, ajouta la seconde à mon intention, une petite avec des cheveux blonds et courts, tu peux paraître lourde et bêcheuse à première vue, mais en réalité, tu est très gentille et intéressante ...

"Merci" maugréais-je alors avec un sourire forcé.

D'accord, je l'ai cherché mais bon, je dois avouer que mon orgueil en a pris un coup. Après quelques instants, les deux Serdaigles nous quittent, ponctuant de recommandations pour leur amie et de salutations amicales leur départ de la bibliothèque. Ron m'observe du coin de l'œil, un sourire doux ornant ses lèvres roses. J'aime beaucoup la manière avec laquelle évolue notre relation. Malgré quelques disputes de temps à autre, nous nous entendons de mieux en mieux et ce la me réjouit. Lui aussi, je crois.

Je tente de me reconcentrer sur mon devoir de Potions mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Je me met à griffonner des dessins de la pointe de ma plume sur le bord de mon parchemin, tout en songeant à ce que m'avait dit l'amie de Cho : "je la trouve un peu bizarre depuis ce matin". Tout le monde a un comportement bizarre depuis ce matin. Harry, Ron, Malfoy, moi ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mes sombres pensées sont soudainement interrompues par le retour de Harry, qui apparaît au coin d'une imposante étagère. Il a l'air d'être sur un petit nuage. Après s'être assis en face de moi, l'air rêveur, il commence à mâchonner la pointe de sa plume en observant le paysage par la fenêtre. Je me penche vers lui et lui retire la plume de la bouche.

"Tout va bien, on dirait ...

"Aaaaah ça, tu peux le dire ..."

Il regarde fixement mon parchemin vierge, avant de relever la tête vers moi.

" 'Mione, tu n'as rien écrit depuis tout à l'heure ?"

Je regarde le papier à mon tour et hausse les épaules avec désintérêt.

"Comme tu le vois, Casanova, je suis pas spécialement inspirée ...

"En plus, c'est l'heure d'y aller si on veut pas arriver en retard au cours de Rogue. Tu vas pas pouvoir t'amuser avec cette dissert' ...

"Dommage ..."

On se lève tout les trois de nos chaises, nos sacs volumineux sur le dos, et sortons de la bibliothèque, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, sous peine de grosse crise et hurlements de la part de la bibliothécaire, douce et toujours aimable (il ne faut pas réveiller le dragon qui fait sa sieste ...).

En silence, nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots poisseux où se déroulent les cours de Potion. C'est à croire que ce brave Severus Rogue a été expédié dans les salles les plus pourraves de l'Ecole pour faire mijoter et barboter ses préparations louches et puantes. Tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur des flaques d'un liquide non identifié (et dont je ne veux absolument pas savoir la provenance et la constitution), je m'arrête dans le couloir, qui se remplit peu à peu d'élèves de notre Maison, mais également d'élèves de Cinquième Année de Serpentard. Encore une fois, le cours qui arrive est en commun avec eux.

Ting, c'est l'heure. Ca m'étonne que le pas caractéristique de notre Maître des Potions ne retentissent pas sur les dalles nues, sa voix grave et sombre, le frottement de ses robes noires sur le sol, les murs. Merde, il est où ? Il est pas absent je l'ai vu ce matin ... j'ai failli lui foncer dedans d'ailleurs ... Il est jamais absent, ni en retard. C'est le genre de prof qui, même agonisant, est toujours là pour faire ses cours. Comme la vieille McGo quand on y pense. On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à me poser des questions, tout le monde a l'air un peu ahuri de stationner dans les couloirs froids. Ca fait bientôt deux minutes que le cours aurait dû commencer. Ron me regarde avec étonnement mais en dit rien. Quand à Harry, on dirait qu'il s'en fout vu qu'il admire une tache sur le sol avec béatitude. Il pense encore à sa dulcinée. Ou alors à Malfoy et à ses tripotages.

Ah ! Le claquement reconnaissable des chaussures de Rogue, qui résonne avec précipitation. Le voilà qui arrive, comme le bourreau vers l'échafaud et le condamné. Son visage mince et pâle, habituellement recouvert de son masque de froideur traditionnel, paraît maintenant nerveux et un peu affolé. Il est en sueur et ses joues prennent une étrange couleur rouge. Il paraît essoufflé d'avoir couru mais pas le moins du monde gêné de nous avoir fait poireauté cinq minutes sans chaises ! Il nous fait entrer dans la salle et s'installe derrière son bureau, l'air préoccupé et complètement abasourdi. Voire complètement à côté de la plaque. Je l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Il nous indique une page du bouquin, qu'il ouvre également, et débute ses explications, tout en déambulant entre les rangées de tables, occupées par les élèves, leurs livres, les ingrédients et les chaudrons fumants. Il fut arrêté dans sa lecture par des coups frappés à la porte. Malfoy entra et l'interrogea du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais même pas grillé qu'il était pas là, lui ...

"Allez vous asseoir, Draco, marmonna Rogue en lui désignant sa place du menton."

Malfoy traverse alors royalement la pièce et va s'installer entre ses deux gardes du corps, triomphant. On dirait qu'il vient de remporter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il a vraiment l'air fier de lui ...

Je lance des pattes séchées de salamandre puis de la poudre de pissenlits et d'orties mélangés dans l'eau bouillonnante de mon chaudron, qui prend une couleur verdâtre assez peu ragoûtante. Rogue paraît de plus en plus mal à l'aise et se balade crispé dans la salle, comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul. Comme Draco, tout à l'heure, quand il est entré dans la salle, il semblait avoir du mal à marcher et dandinait des fesses d'une drôle de manière, assez comique j'avoue ("Bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia ..."). Et là, il est à moitié assis sur son siège, l'autre moitié de son cul dans l'air. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire celui là, encore ? Rogue s'arrête au dessus de mon chaudron et plonge son regard noir dans le mien. Il paraît désemparé et épuisé. Il souffle fortement par le nez avant de prendre les bâtons de réglisse sur ma table et de les jeter dans le chaudron en me lançant un dernier regard.

"Si vous aviez attendu trente secondes de plus, Miss Granger, votre préparation aurait planté ...

"Ah ... merci ..."

Comme quoi, les Potions sont des sciences exactes. Et il s'éloigne doucement vers les élèves suivants, les pans de son habit voletant autour de lui. Je me tourne vers Harry et Ron, qui me fixent, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

"Ron, dis moi que je ne rêve pas ...

"Rogue vient d'aider Hermione pour faire sa Potion ...

"Sont cinglés tout les deux, y a quelque chose qui va pas ... Rogue qui se montre presque aimable et notre tête de classe qui a faillit rater sa potion ...

"C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ...

"Vous êtes lourds, tout les deux ..."

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon livre. C'est vrai, encore un peu et j'aurai dû tout recommencer. C'est à force de rêver, je calcule plus rien. Je touille et retouille avec ma louche. La couleur paraît bonne, la texture est assez granuleuse, ce qui est plutôt bon signe et ça pue. C'est bon ! Alors, "laissez bouillir quelques instants puis plongez y les pieds de mandragores macérés depuis quinze jours dans du vinaigre blanc et du formol" ... Mmm, que c'est appétissant tout ça ... Au fait, elle sert à quoi, cette potion ? ... "Contre-Sort aux Enchantements physiques". Ah ... un Enchantement ça peut être autre chose que Physique ... Je me demande pourquoi il nous fait faire ça, c'est pas au programme de ce trimestre, on aurait dû le faire à la fin de l'année, et encore, c'était facultatif ...

Boarf, il fait ce qu'il veut. La potion a lentement pris une couleur verte kaki (exactement comme c'est indiqué dans le bouquin) et une consistance lisse à présent, bien liquide. Je prends un petit flacon vide et propre, que je remplis d'une louchette de la préparation et bouche hermétiquement. Je ne vais pas la ramener à Rogue maintenant, il faut que ça refroidisse (Servez froid avec beaucoup de crème fraîche et de sucre glace ...). Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais la refiler à Ron ou Harry pour qu'il la ramène jusqu'au bureau du prof. Je dépose la fiole à côté de mon livre et commence à griffonner des notes à propos de cette potion, dont les erreurs que j'ai commises et que Rogue a (bienheureusement) rattrapées.

Celui-ci ne se balade plus dans la classe et est assis derrière son bureau, où il semble plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin. C'est la première fois que ses sarcasmes froids et durs ne volent pas à travers la pièce, heurtant les élèves de Gryffondor de plein fouet. Il a l'air complètement troublé depuis qu'il est arrivé, tout à l'heure. C'est quand même pas le fait de commencer son cours en retard qui le fout dans cet état. C'était juste cinq minutes ... Il s'en remettra, c'est peut être la première fois d'une longue série, sait on jamais. Au moins, s'il réagit toujours comme ça, les cours de Potion seraient plus cools et moins stressants.

Allez, plus qu'une petite ½ heure et c'est fini. Enfin, on a encore Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec la grosse dondon, aimable comme une porte de prison. Mon crayon en bois, posé en face de ma tête, appuyée sur le menton au bord de la table, roule lentement vers l'extrémité de mon bureau, poussé par l'action de mon souffle las et fatigué. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je lève les yeux et croise une nouvelle fois ceux du professeur. Apparemment, il m'observe depuis un certain temps. Il me veut quoi cet homme ? Il me regarde avec un air abruti. Ah, c'est sans doute parce que c'est la première fois qu'il voit un élève à moitié endormi dans son cours. Faudra qu'il s'y habitue.

Il fronce les sourcils, en proie d'une intense réflexion, et griffonne quelques notes à mon avis illisibles sur un morceau de papier. Je me redresse péniblement et, avec une patience infinie, retire de la bouche de Harry les bâtons de réglisse qu'il avait commencé à ronger.

"T'es dégueu, tu sais même pas depuis combien de temps ces trucs traînent dans les placards de Rogue ...

"M'en fous ..."

Il tente de me reprendre la réglisse, que je jette immédiatement dans son chaudron, qui bouillonne depuis quelques secondes. J'espère que c'était bien le moment de mettre cet ingrédient là. C'est d'ailleurs limite si je dois pas le retenir de plonger sa main dans l'eau en fusion du chaudron.

Rogue continue de nous regarder avec indécision, mais sans la moindre reproche ou colère dans les yeux. A la limite de la pitié, mais ça, c'est toujours. J'aurai presque préféré qu'il nous engueule ... Il se lève et se dirige vers notre table de son pas lent. Maintenant, je sens venir la petite crise. Il pose ses deux mains à plat sur notre table et se penche vers moi. Ses yeux sombres reflètent un semblant de perplexité. Son regard navigue de moi, Harry, re moi, Ron, Harry et moi enfin. Il passe une main osseuse dans ses cheveux noirs mi longs et soupire.

"Miss Granger, vous avez quel cours, après celui-ci ?

"Errr ... Défense contre les Forces du Mal ..."

Il hausse un sourcil et ses lèvres minces s'étirent en un rictus dédaigneux.

"Ah ... il faudrait que vous, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy alliez retrouver le professeur McGonagall et moi-même le plus rapidement possible ...

"Mmmm ... après le cours du professeur Ombrage, c'est possible ? Parce que, ce n'est pas que je veuille dire du mal du Professeur Ombrage, bien au contraire, mais, connaissant son caractère, on risque de se faire scalper si on arrive en retard ... alors si on manque les cours ... j'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences ..."

Rogue esquisse ce qui ressemble à un sourire et se tourne vers Malfoy, qui nous observait d'un air sombre, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Vous êtes en cours commun avec les Serpentards en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

"Non, monsieur ...

"Bon, je vais en parler avec Mr Malfoy dans ce cas là ... Après vos heures de cours, vous vous rendrez en salle des Professeurs, vous savez où cela se trouve je crois ...

"Oui ...

"Bien, et ne soyez pas en retard !" finit il sur un ton claquant.

Puis, il se dirige vers la table de Malfoy et, apparemment, il lui explique la même chose qu'à nous, avec aussi peu de détail vu la tête un peu frustrée du blond, qui se tourne ensuite vers nous et nous lance un regard perplexe et interrogateur. Plus qu' ¼ d'heure.

Je pousse un profond soupir qui déplace de la poussière accumulée sur les étagères à côté de moi, vers laquelle j'ai exposé mon visage. Rogue ne réagit même pas à ma démonstration on ne peut plus discrète de lassitude et de fatigue. Je passe les dernières minutes du cours mi roupillante, mi éveillée, presque allongée sur mon bureau et appuyée sur l'épaule de Ron, qui misère pour achever sa potion dans les temps, en grommelant à l'encontre de la difficulté des préparations, du poids de ma tête et du pourquoi je réussis aussi bien et aussi vite mes potions. Un peu las d'entendre ses jérémiades qui troublent mon repos, je lui marmonne de se servir dans mon chaudron et de se la fermer.

"C'est vrai ?! Je peux ??

"Ouiiii !!"

Je ferme les paupières et le sens étendre le bras pour prendre ma louche. Mais, bizarrement, il s'arrête en plein vol, son corps tendu dans un mouvement stoppé soudainement, et se rassied, toujours très crispé. Sans doute a-t-il croisé le doux regard de notre professeur, qui lui a clairement mais silencieusement fait comprendre que s'il voulait continuer à vivre encore quelques temps et en parfaite santé, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne fasse plus un seul geste vers mon chaudron. Apparemment, le message est passé.

Je me blottis un peu plus sur l'épaule de Ron, tellement chaude, et lui, passe inconsciemment un bras autour de ma taille, pour que je ne me renverse pas sur le sol si je m'endors à nouveau. C'est plutôt agréable et inattendu de sa part. D'habitude, il n'aurait même pas fait attention à moi. Ou alors, il m'aurait virée.

A la fin de l'heure, il pousse un soupir, paraissant plutôt satisfait de sa potion et me secoue gentiment pour me réveiller, bien que, cette fois ci, je le sois parfaitement. Ou presque ... Je m'étire avec paresse et jette un œil à la potion de Ron. Ca a l'air d'aller, bien qu'elle ne me paraîsse pas assez liquide et d'un vert trop fluo.

Faisant preuve d'une force et d'un courage hors du commun, je me lève de ma chaise, mon flacon dans les mains, et me dirige vers le bureau du professeur, après avoir inscrit mon nom sur le papier qui y est collé. Je la pose en face de Rogue, qui lève les yeux vers moi.

"N'oubliez pas, Miss Granger, c'est très important ...

"Oui, professeur ..."

Je retourne à ma table, attrape mon sac et sors de la salle, rejoignant Ron et Harry qui patientent à côté de la porte. Tout en marchant, je passe un bras sous celui de Ron et appuie de nouveau ma tête sur son épaule, ne prenant pas garde au rouge qui envahit son visage, ni aux ricanements de Harry (qui se mange tout de même un coup de pompe dans les tibias au passage).

Après un périple épuisant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, nous nous arrêtons enfin devant la salle de la matière maudite de l'Ecole. Ombrage nous y attends, affichant le même sourire doucereux et hypocrite. Nous entrons et après les salutations habituelles et lourdingues, nous pouvons nous asseoir et sortir nos affaires. Comme toujours, pas besoin de baguettes, pas de travaux pratiques ou d'essais de sortilèges, juste de la lecture et du grattage. Absolument passionnant, c'est vraiment de la tentation à piquer de nez en plein cours, surtout que celui-ci dure 1h30, en fin de journée, où tout le monde est bien crevé (moi plus que les autres d'ailleurs). J'aime pas le café mais je me serrais volontiers enfilée une cafetière pleine pour ne pas m'endormir dans le cours de cette folle.

Avec un sourire élargissant sa bouche de crapaud, elle nous indique quelles pages copier et le temps que nous avons pour le faire (très peu j'estime, quand on voit le nombre de pages ...). Les grattements des plumes des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor emplissent la pièce, rompant le silence oppressant. La voix stressante de la prof retentit également de temps à autre, arrachant un sursaut à une ou deux personnes.

Et le temps passe, lentement ... lentement ... Je ne parviens malheureusement pas à me plonger dans l'agréable léthargie dans laquelle j'ai vécu mes précédentes heures de la journée, à cause du gros monstre qui me lance vicieusement des craies dès que je fais mine de m'assoupir, c'est désolant ! Vivement la fin de cette foutue journée !

Ah aussi, faudra pas oublier d'aller retrouver McGo et Rogue en salle des profs ... et faudra se dépêcher aussi parce que, si on traîne ça va barder ... Je calcule rien à ce que je lis et encore moins à ce que je copie. Je sais même pas ce que ce cours concerne ... "les Vampires" ... Ah, je connais, j'ai lu le bouquin trois fois pendant les vacances. C'est intéressant mais au bout de la quatrième ou cinquième fois, ça devient tout de même lassant. Ca me fait penser que j'ai vu une adaptation de "Dracula" à la télé, pendant les vacances, et je me suis bien marrée ! (véridique). Dracula avait une tronche à pisser de rire, qui faisait vraiment pas flipper ... C'était un assez vieux film je crois, 1970 et des cacahuètes si je me souviens bien ...

Je fixe mon regard sur les lignes noires qui emplissent mon parchemin en songeant que c'est parfaitement ridicule de nous faire gratter comme ça mais sans pourtant prononcer ces paroles à voix haute. Je tiens à la vie, tout de même. Un petit bout de ma langue rose pointant hors de mes lèvres, je m'applique à écrire le cours en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux discrets grondements provenant de l'estomac du Survivant, susceptibles de détourner le peu d'attention que je porte à ce que je gribouille depuis déjà, coup d'œil rapide à ma montre, ¾ d'heure (ce qui équivaut à un peu plus de dix lignes ...). Allez, plus que la moitié !! Du courage ! ... du quoi ? ...

Un gros soupir s'échappe de ma bouche, tellement semblable aux précédents qui ont inondé ma journée. Meeeerde, Ombrage m'a entendue ... Je répond bien innocemment à son large sourire et plonge mon nez droit dans ma feuille et mon bouquin, sans oser relever les yeux vers elle. Je sais parfaitement que son unique champ de vision du moment se limite à mon bureau et tout ce qui se trouve dessus, et moi-même, bien sûr, ainsi qu'un morceau de la classe dans son dos, qu'elle observe avec le Troisième Œil qu'elle se coltine derrière la tête et que j'ai pas de preuve mais je suis sûre qu'il existe ! Sinon, comment elle ferait pour capter quand un élève regarde ailleurs que son parchemin alors qu'elle écrit au tableau ... C'est pas humain ... Enfin, la pression invisible de son regard globuleux se concentre sur une autre pauvre et inoffensive victime et je respire à nouveau normalement et régulièrement. Tout de même, elle me met vraiment mal à l'aise. De toute manière, c'est réciproque, elle aussi ne m'aime pas. C'est déjà ça.

La fin de l'heure se déroule toute aussi lente que la première partie du cours et c'est avec une joie à peine dissimulée que j'accueille la sonnerie caractéristique annonçant le terme de ce cours. Mon sac sur le dos, je bondis hors de la salle et entraîne le plus rapidement possible (c'est-à- dire aussi vite qu'un Super Mario rhumatisé sans sa boule d'invincibilité) mes deux camarades vers la salle des professeurs, traversant une bonne partie de l'Ecole avec ses escaliers foireux qui bougent quand on pose un ongle d'orteil dessus, ses fantômes plus ou moins sympathique, ses tableaux qui vous font la conversation et son charmant et sociable concierge, Argus Rusard, toujours accompagné de son fauve. Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup ...

"Et bien, et bien, grinça le vieux sorcier (??), on se promène dans les couloirs ? ... Vous savez que moi-même et Miss Teigne avons absolument horreur de ça ... N'est ce pas ma beauté ?"

En gatouillant à propos de son horreur poilue, il se baisse vers elle et lui gratouille derrière les oreilles avec joie. Le chat, heureux comme pas deux, pousse un miaulement sonore et se frotte aux jambes maigres de son maître en ronronnant allègrement.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers mes deux amis, qui ont l'air aussi navrés que moi. Je m'avance vers le concierge et lui adresse le sourire le plus détendu que je peux.

"Euh ... Mr Rusard, nous devons absolument nous rendre en salle des professeurs, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue veulent s'entretenir avec nous sur le champ ...

"Et à quel sujet ?"

Merde. Fallait qu'il demande ça.

"Je ne sais pas, en fait ... Le Professeur Rogue s'est montré assez réservé de ce côté-là ... par contre, il a été très explicite concernant le sort qu'il nous réservait ainsi qu'aux personnes qui nous retardaient, en cas de retard ..."

Allez, un petit mensonge ... En jouant sur la réputation de Rogue, j'espère que ça va marcher ... Ah, il hésite, il rougit un peu, il tombe en pleine réflexion (ça lui donne un allure vicieuse et méchante).

"Bon, maugréa-t-il, allez y ... mais que je ne vous revoie pas par ici !"

Il s'éloigne lentement, en grommelant à propos de je ne sais quoi, son affreuse bestiole sur les talons. Ron pousse un soupir soulagé qui soulève les mèches rousses de son front et nous repartons vers la salle des profs.

Nous y arrivons enfin, un peu essoufflés. Je m'arrête devant la porte en bois et frappe doucement. Des claquements de talons retentissent de l'autre côté et McGo apparaît dans l'encadrement. Soudainement, son visage exprime un profond soulagement et elle nous laisse entrer dans la pièce.

La salle, habituellement envahie d'une majorité des profs de l'Ecole à cette heure ci, a apparemment été désertée pour laisser la place aux quelques personnes qui s'y trouvent déjà à notre arrivée ; en l'occurrence McGo, Rogue, mais aussi Malfoy, Ginny et Cho. Je me dirige immédiatement vers un fauteuil de cuir inoccupé et m'y installe avec plaisir, vite imité par Harry qui va lui se blottir dans les bras du blond sous les regards atterrés des autres convives. Et oui, moi je le savais déjàeuh !! Bizarrement, aucun des deux profs présents ne dit rien. McGo nous observe tour à tour puis lance un regard éloquent à son collègue, qui s'éloigne de la table sur laquelle il demeurait appuyé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se positionne face aux groupe d'élèves que nous formons, installés en demi cercle d'amphi théâtre en face de lui, comme s'il allait commencer un cours.

"Bien, annonce-t-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à des demeurés, comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, aujourd'hui, chacun de vous a eu un comportement étrange, différent des jours précédents ..."

Il fronce les sourcils, en proie d'une légère réflexion, cherchant ses mots.

"C'est normal, étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de surveiller, et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis au courant de ce qui cous arrive ; donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé dans l'Ecole des Sortilèges qui vous ont atteint, but principal de notre ennemi ..."

Un grognement retentit dans la salle. Ginny se tasse alors un peu plus dans son coin et grogne des paroles incompréhensibles, alors que Cho s'avance d'un pas majestueux et se plante devant Rogue.

"Mais, Professeur, je ne vois aaabsolument pas ce que je fais ici, tout va bien pour moi ...

"Retournez à votre place, Miss Chang ! claqua Rogue d'un ton sec."

Apparemment blasé, la Serdaigle obéit pourtant, le nez levé de manière royale. Et paf ! Un point pour Rogue ! Ca t'apprendra à péter plus haut que ton cul !(L'homme qui pétait plus haut que son cul a un peu de merde derrière les oreilles) Après avoir jeté un regard noir à Cho, Rogue reporte son attention sur nous.

"Le Professeur McGonagall et moi-même allons vous distribuer des Contre- Sorts, afin de vous désenchanter ... en espérant que ça marche ..."

Il se tourne vers un chaudron placé derrière lui et s'apprête à ramasser une louche. Minute ! Je me redresse sur mon siège, qui grince affreusement mais fait se retourner le Maître des Potions.

"Excusez moi, Monsieur, je commence doucement, mais, c'est quoi, ces sortilèges ?"

Rogue sourit, de manière assez effrayante mais étrangement séduisante, et penche son visage sur le côté.

"Les Sept Péchés, Miss Granger ..."

Il plonge son regard dans le mieux, tellement sombre, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

"Hermione Granger, souffle-t-il, la Paresse ...

A SUIVRE


	4. La Gourmandise Partie I

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, une chtite lime de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte !!! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

Et puis, après un bref instant de lucidité, je me rend compte que cette fic est une vraie poubelle et que j'y balance toutes les conneries que j'ai pas osé mettre dans les autres … pardon hein …

Sinon, à part ça, un peu d'action dans ce chapitre mais rien de foncièrement très très détaillé, juste pour prévenir quoi … et puis ça ne fait de mal à personne, un peu de sport de temps en temps …(et hop, un petite partie de jambe en l'air …)

**Chapitre 2** : La Gourmandise

_Partie I_

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!!!!!! "

Et BOUM, le réveil ! Mon poing, après avoir traversé les couettes, draps, air froid, rencontre subitement cet instrument de torture, inventé par je ne sais quel maso, que je me ferais un plasir de lui faire bouffer son invention et de te l'envoyer ad patres s'il y était pas déjà. Maintenant bien éveillé (ça fait mal de s'exploser la main contre un réveil mais ça a comme avantage qu'on est bien réveillé après), je me redresse sur mon lit et observe le monde flou autour de moi, tout en attrapant mes lunettes. Les restes de mon réveil m'indiquent qu'il est actuellement 7 heure passé de trois minutes.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la douche, sous des grondements déjà insistants de mon estomac. Une fois sous la douche, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, en essayant d'oublier ma faim grandissante. Ah, avec Ron, il faut qu'on termine les devoirs de Divination (choueeeeeeette ...) que cette fofolle de Trelawney nous a refilé il y a deux jours ... Pourrait pas nous foutre la paix au moins les premiers jours de la rentrée ...

Je ressors de la douche en répendant de l'eau partout et, après avoir enfilé mon peignoir, je me plante devant mon miroir. Ma cicatrice en fome d'éclair, insupportablement triomphante sur mon front, ressort davantage que d'habitude mais elle ne me brûle pas. Je me demande si sa couleur rougeoyante a un quelconque rapport avec le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, et dont je ne me souviens plus d'ailleurs. Le seul truc que je me rappelle presque précisement, c'est qu'il était bien space. Mais bon, ça, j'en ai fait des pires, comme celui avec ce barbu dans le métro, avec une couronne de houx sur la tête ... Bon, passons ...

Je ne tente même plus d'apprivoiser mes multiples mèches rebelles et passe mes doigts à travers en soupirant. Apres m'être concencieusement séché, j'enfile mon uniforme de Gryffondor et sors de ma chambre, mon sac plein de mes affaires de cours sur le dos. Je descends les escaliers des dortoirs masculins et arrive dans la Salle Commune de ma Maison. Ron est déjé installé sur une table et bûche sur son devoir de Divination avec une ferveur étrange à voir. Je m'installe à côté de lui et étale mes affaires sur la table.

" 'Alut Harry ...

"Hey Ron ... ca va ? "

Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et replonge dans sa masse de parchemins. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux miens, désespérement vides. Cette fofolle nous a refilé un sujet pas possible "Détermination de l'avenir proche à partir des positions de Vénus et de Pluton par rapport à Gaïa, en tenant compte des satellites et de la croissance de la Lune". Mmmmm ... que je me sens inspiré par tout ca ... Déjà que je sais même ce que c'est Gaïa... Je vais encore inventer des petits malheurs et des manières pas possible de crever, ça la fait triper à chaque fois ...

Je prend ma plume, la trempe lentement dans l'encre noire puis la pose sur mon parchemin vierge, en attente. Mon estomac proteste faiblement mais je dois penser à autre chose.

"Alors, enonçais je doucement, dans quatre jours, la folie m'envahira et je me précipiterai du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie" ... "La veille de l'examen de Potions, je serais pris d'atroces convulsions et la couleur de ma peau virera au bleu turquoise parsemée de petites taches jaune fluo" ... si seulement ça pouvait être vrai ...

"Tu veux changer de couleur ?

"Nan, éviter l'exam de Potions ... "Dans moins d'une semaine, mon esprit va être transmuté dans celui d'un poulet et Hagrid, le garde chasse, va m'adopter et je passerai la fin de mes jours dans son potager à picorer et à glousser" ... "Demain, si ça continue comme ca, je vais monter chez Mme Trelawney pour tester l'efficacité de ma baguette et voir si elle rebondit ou s'écrase par terre quand on la lâche dans les escaliers avec un poids accroché autour du cou" ...

"T'as mis ça ?

"T'es fou ... "Dans neuf jours, un élève va me lancer un sort par mégarde et je vais me mettre à enfler puis exploser" ...

"T'es sûr que c'est par mégarde ?

"Crétin ... "Au moment de la Pleine Lune, je m'étoufferais avec un bretzel en regardant un match de Quidditch" ... c'est bizarre, ca me dit quelque chose ça ... "Au prochain mach de Quidditch, quand Mars sera aligné avec le deuxième Satellite de glace de Gaïa, je tomberai de mon balai pour m'écraser sur la tribune des Professeurs" ... Bon, je pense que j'ai mon lot de malheur pour le mois ..."

Mon estomac émet un nouveau grondement, bien plus sonore que les précédents, et je réalise à quel point j'ai faim. Derrière nous, quelqu'un descend les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Hermione s'assoit entre nous deux et lance un sourire charmant à notre ami roux. C'est quand qu'ils vont se faire leur déclaration au lieu de tourner autour du pot, ça devient lassant, voire frustrant parfois.

"Salut 'Mione, s'écrit Ron, bien dormi ?

"Très bien merci, vous en avez pour longtemps ? "

Je prononce un "salut" difficilement séparable du "non" qui suit mais la jeune femme semble se contenter de cette réponse. Elle s'écroule sur la table avec un baillement. Je lui assène alors un coup de coude amical et me penche un peu vers elle.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? je lui demande alors.

"Non, tout baigne ... "

Ok, on peut passer à autre chose.

"J'ai faim, on va dans la Grande Salle pour le petit dèj' ? "

Ron se tourne vers moi et pose les yeux sur mon parchemin, assombri par mes notes.

"Attends, j'ai pas fini ce truc. Tu as de la chance, tu as écris plein de trucs ... "

Je retiens un sourire et fourre mes affaires dans mon sac déjà bien plein.

"Peut être mais c'est des conneries ... on y va ? "

Je lacherai pas le morceau tant que je serai pas assis devant une assiette bien pleine. Avec Hermione, on réussit à trainer Ron hors de la salle commune dans les longs couloirs de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Je marche à côté de Ron et Hermione traîne derrière en grognant des choses incompréhensibles et sans doute pas très catholiques ... Adressant des salutations diverses aux tableaux, élèves, fantômes, profs et autres choses traînant dans les couloirs que nous croisons, dépassons, je presse un peu le pas, désireux d'avaler quelque chose avant que ma soudaine hypoglycémie ne prenne le dessus et que je ne devienne méchant.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la Grande Salle, déjà bien pleine, et bien bruyante. Je me précipite (et encore, le mot est faible) à la table des Gryffondors et, avant même de m'être assis et d'avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, je commence à me servir de tout ces délicieux plats qui se présentent à moi. Mmmm ... Tout ces mets exquis, ces odeurs divines !! Ron et Hermione me rejoignent et s'installent à mes côtés. J'engloutis un croissant chaud recouvert de Nutella, accompagné d'un bol de lait frais.

En face de moi, Ginny tire une tronche de quatre pieds de long mais ne touche pas à son assiette. A côté d'elle, Neville déballe un paquet, l'oeil aussi vif que d'habitude, sous les regards insistants de Ron. Je me repenche sur mon repas et attrape un petit pain au chocolat, mon croissant étant fini depuis plus de quinze secondes déjà !

Tout en me versant un troisième verre de jus de citrouille, je perçois un gros bruit, probablement la porte de la Salle qui s'ouvre avec fracas sous l'action d'un bourrin. Je garde le nez plongé dans mon assiette, emplie d'une généreuse part de Brownies fondant, complétée par une flaque de chocolat noir fondu et encore chaud. Après je passe aux crêpes !

Bon, je lève quand même les yeux un quart de seconde juste pour voir c'est qui. Malfoy ... totalement denué d'intérêt, comparé à ce qui se trouve en face de moi. Ce gâteau est délicieux ! Le courrier arrive aussi et les hiboux se déversent dans la Salle. Hedwige n'est pas parmis eux. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Sirius, j'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop chez lui, tout seul ... Ca doit le rendre fou ... Je lui écrirai bientot.

Ooooh, mais que c'est gentil ! Ron me propose des chocolats qu'il a reçu de Mrs Weasley ! Je lui adresse un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Lui regarde ailleurs, derrière, alors j'en profite pour en prendre un peu plus.

"Regardez, annonce Ron, Malfoy a reçu un cadeau énorme de la part de son père ... C'est dingue, je savais que c'était une famille de bourges, mais pas à ce point là ... "

Hermione se tourne également pour regarder le blond et son comité. Tiens, elle a pris des oeufs, avec du bacon et des toasts ... Non, je devrais pas ... vraiment pas ... Oh, et puis merde, elle a le dos tourné et on dirait qu'elle a pas faim ce matin. Je pioche un peu (hum ...) d'oeuf et de bacon dans son assiette et embarque un toast encore chaud, que je dévore sur le champ, vite fait bien fait. Quant à la mienne, elle est vide.

A mes côtés, il y a Colin Crivet, qui est venu squatter à côté de moi, encore une fois. Voyons ce qu'il a d'intéressant à offrir ... Mmmm ... mouais ... des céréales avec du lait tiède. Je pense que ... Eh, mais quoi ? Pourquoi Hermione me dérange t-elle dans un moment aussi crucial ?

"Tiens, le reste de mon assiette ... "

Ooooooh, que c'est gentil !! Tout le monde est généreux, aujourd'hui.

"Mmm, merci 'Mione ! J'ai une faim de loup ce matin, je boufferais un hyppogriffe avec les plumes !

"Je vois ca, marmonne la jeune femme. Ron, arrête de regarder Malfoy avec des yeux comme ca, tu fais peur .. et ramasse ta langue, tu risques de marcher dessus ... "

Bon, les restes d'Hermione sont un peu froids mais ça reste mangeable. Dès que j'ai fini, j'attrape une boite de céréales et en rempli en bol entier, et je vide dessus une carafe de lait frais. Je commence à peine à manger quand Hermione me tire par le bras pour m'entraîner hors de la Grande Salle. Elle est folle !

"Hermioooone, tu exagères, j'ai pas fini de manger ... "

Elle me lance un regard froid et adresse un signe a Ron.

"Tu t'es assez goinfré comme ca, viens, on va être en retard ... "

Bon ... bon, je me motive et je la suis ! ... C'est duuur, j'ai faim, moa ! J'attrape trois pains grillés et je la suis en traînant les pieds. Ron fait de même. Il grogne quelque chose à propos de sa petite soeur, Ginny. Je commence à grignoter mes petits pains et évolue dans les couloirs, Ron à côté de moi et Hermione qui traîne derriere. Je me fie à mon ami et à son sens de l'orientation infaillible dans l'Ecole, mon attention se résumant à mes bouts de pain.

Tiens, une voix que je connais ... c'est vrai, elle me dit quelque chose ... ah, oui ... Cho ... Je lève la tête et aperçois son beau visage, rayonnant de santé.

" ... et donc, il m'a dit que j'avais des yeux ex-tra-or-di-naires et que je jouais divinement bien au Quidditch ... "

Oui, bon, c'est bien beau tout ça ... Je me repenche sur ce que je tiens entre mes mains et continue à avancer. Nous arrivons finalement devant la salle des cours de Métamorphose de la vieille MacGo. Hermione s'asseoit contre un mur et ferme les yeux, sans doute en quête d'un peu de sommeil.

Malfoy et toute sa clique arrivent aussi, en braillant, comme d'habitude. Hermione se relève et s'appuie contre le mur, l'air sombre.

J'ai fini de manger mon dernier petit pain. Malfoy délaisse ses "amis" et se dirige vers nous d'un pas royal. Il s'arrête devant moi, les reins cambrés, une main posée sur sa hanche, et m'observe, les yeux brillants et chaleureux ... étrangement chaleureux ... presque effrayants ... Avides ...

"Alors Potter, commence-t-il de son habituelle voix nonchalante, on avait faim ce matin, non ? Tu m'as l'air encore affamé, dis moi ... Mon père m'a envoyé des chocolats mais ils sont dans ma chambre, si tu veux, on peut aller les chercher ... à deux ... "

Chocolats ? ... Faut que je réfléchisse, c'est quand même Malfoy ... Ah, mais ya des chocolats à la clé ... Ah, de toutes manières, c'est trop tard, le Professeur MacGonagall arrive ... Merde ! Malfoy parait bien déçu aussi ... Ca m'étonne de lui, radin comme il est, c'est bizarre qu'il me propose des chocolats ...

Ron et Hermione sont déjà entrés, je pense que je devrais faire de même. Sauf que ce gros monstre de Goyle me bloque le passage pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison ... Oula, Malfoy se colle un peu trop à moi à mon goût ... beaucoup trop même ... Il exagère. ... Hey ... mais ... mais ... mais sa main, elle ... elle fait quoi sur mes fesses ?! Maismaismaismaismais, il insiste en plus !

Je sens mon visage qui rougit au fur et à mesure que sa main graveuleuse caresse, entoure, encercle mes fesses ... C'est plutôt agréable ... Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai raconté ?! J'entre précipitement dans la salle de cours, vais m'asseoir à côté de mes amis et commence à sortir mes affaires, en ignorant les regards interrogateurs que me lance Hermione. Je ne vais pas lui raconter que Malfoy m'a mis une main au cul ... Décidement, c'est la journée ...

Pfou, je sens encore la chaleur de la paume de Malfoy sur mon corps ... qui commence à réagir trop fortement à cette caresse je pense ... Bon, la prof s'est retransformée en comme d'habitude et elle nous donne indications et consignes concernant le cours et la métamorphose que nous allons devoir effectuer à sa suite. Alors, on va devoir changer une noix de coco en ... dindon ? Dis donc, que de la bouffe ! Je suis servi !

L'oiseau commence à se balader sur le bureau de la prof, tas de viande prêt à être plumé, cuit et englouti ... C'est affreusement tentant ... même si le dindon a une vieille gueule ... Ah, ca y est, c'est pour nous ... Ma propre noix de coco stationne sur ma table, juste en face de moi, me fixant de ses trois yeux ( ... Boubouchi ???) vides et sombres.

C'est bon aussi, la noix de coco, mais j'ai rien sous la main pour l'ouvrir, un tournevis ou autre ... Il vaut peut être mieux pas si je veux continuer à vivre ... Hermione a déjà lancé son sort et son dindon se balade sur la table. Apparemment, Ron a pas top compris, Hermione est en train de lui réexpliquer comment procéder pour la métamorphose ... Quel beau couple ... Faudrait que je me décide à préparer une petite déclaration à Cho en passant ...

Bon, allez, je me lance (pour la métamorphose ... d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt le sort que je lance ...). Je m'empare de ma baguette. Cette baguette que je possède depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans déjà. Cette baguette, jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort, de retour depuis deux mois déjà. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté depuis l'épisode un peu désastreux du cimetière, à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière. Ca me rassure pas plus que ça ... Surtout qu'il doit commencer à s'impatienter de reprendre sa conquête du monde, après quinze ans de glandouille ...

Je dois avouer que, quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui, il avait l'air un peu sur les nerfs, malgrè la joie débordante qui l'envahissait, au moment de sa réincarnation. L'Ordre du Phoénix ne paraît pas plus inquiet que ça quant à la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses plans futurs. Pourtant, ma fuite n'a pas dû le réjouir plus que ça, vu le ton doux et aimable de sa voix et l'expression gentille sur son visage lorsque je me suis enfui par le Portoloin. Il avait pas l'air content ...

Bon, ma baguette ... C'est quoi déjà le sort ? ... Ah oui ... "SaloprusDindonoDoubidouBOU !! " ... Mince, ça marche pas ... Bon, je recommence ... J'agite ma baguette en l'air, trois petits tours et puis s'en vont, je prononce à nouveau la formule et ... rien. Ah si, ma noix de coco a frémis et a bougé d'un demi millimètre, c'est déjà ça ...

Je tourne la tête à demi vers Hermione. Elle est allongée sur sa table et ... elle dort !!! Ron est en train de la secouer le plus discrètement possible pour la tirer de son sommeil mais ça a pas l'air facile ...

"Hermione ! "

Boarf, qu'ils se débrouillent ! Je me replonge sur mon fruit exotique, tellement passionant et absorbant.

"Maismaismais, souffle Hermione, y se passe quoi ?

" 'Mione, lui répond alors le roux, tu t'es endormie ... tu vas pas bien toi ... "

C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je la vois roupiller pendant le cours de Métamorphose ... C'est la première fois que je la vois pioncer en classe tout court, d'ailleurs. Alors, cette noix de coco ... Elle a toujours la même gueule et ne ressemble absolument pas à une dinde.

La prof se dirige par ici en donnant des conseils aux différents élèves à propos de la pratique du sort. Elle s'arrête ensuite devant notre bureau et jette un regard à la dinde d'Hermione.

"Miss Granger, votre oiseau est très bien ... mais vous paraîssez un peu patraque ... vous vous sentez bien ?

"Oui, Professeur, oui ... merci ... "

C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air totalement dans les nuages ... Miracle ! Ma noix de coco a des pattes ! Marche, je le veux ! Elle marche, elle marche ! Elle trottine même ! J'approche du but, encore un peu de courage ... Des plumes s'échappent de je ne sais où de la noix de coco et en fout partout sur la table et les bouquins de cours. Plop ! Houhouhou, I'm the best of the Magic World : ma noix de coco a des yeux et un bec ! Bon, affreusement mal positionnés mais c'est pas encore trop grave ...

Mon pseudo dindon se met à glousser et continue à se promener sur le bureau, en se cognant contre les différents objets malencontrueusement placés sur son chemin, tels que des livres, plumes, parchemins, Hermione qui s'est rendormie, des bouteilles d'encre noire pleines ... Je la ramène par ici et tente d'aller plus loin pour le dernier quart d'heure de cours ...

J'ai l'impression que Ron a autant de mal que moi. Sa noix de coco manifeste son mécontentement à l'encontre des sorts qu'elle reçoit en envoyant à son attaquant des décharges regulières et apparemment douloureuses d'étincelles magiques, fruits de sa colère. Ou alors, c'est les propres sorts de Ron qui rebondissent contre sa calebasse dure comme de l'acier trempé (j'opte pour le second choix ...). Il faut que je me concentre sinon j'arrive à rien (déjà que quand j'essaye, j'arrive pas à grand chose, genre croisement noix de coco-grosse poule qui fait chier son monde parce qu'elle fout de l'encre partout après avoir renversé les bouteilles ... un OGM de poulet ...).

D'un seul coup, Ron s'aperçoit que sa dulcinée s'est rendormie sur la table à cinq minutes de la fin des cours. Avec un peu de chance, il va se la jouer romantique-Walt Disney et il va la becquoter pour la tirer de son sommeil (comme dans "La Belle au Bois Dormant" ...). Ah, bah non. Il la secoue avec la douceur d'un joueur de rugby, vachement romantique tout ça (j'entendais déjà les violons ...). Hermione se redresse, choquée par son brutal réveil.

"Ron, arrête ! T'es fous, qu'est ce qui te prends ! ...

"Tu t'es encore endormie, ça fait au moins une demi heure ... Le cours finit dans une demi-heure, essaie de tenir jusque là ... "

'Le temps passe vite, heureux qui en profite' (sublime proverbe accroché dans les toilettes des Dursley, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'en souvenir ...). Hermione, à peu près lucide, retransforme son vif et classe oiseau de proie dans la forme originelle et semble attendre la fin des cours avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

Bon, je crois que je vais laisser tomber la fin de ma métamorphose, c'est foutu pour la fin des cours. Je change à mon tour mon oeuvre d'art en truc qui bouge pas, sans yeux ni bec (elle est tellement mieux ainsi !!) et la pousse au bout du bureau, le plus loin possible de moi. Ya pas à dire, c'est les détransformations de mes vieux trucs détraqués que je fais le mieux !

La fin des cours étant annoncée, je range mes affaires et vais attendre Hermione devant la porte de la salle, accompagné de Ron. Et ben, elle est pas pressée la Miss aujourd'hui ! Arrivés à une bifurcation, Hermione nous quitte pour aller en cours d'Arithmencie. C'est vrai. J'avais zappé qu'on avait Divination. Je crois que c'est le cours que j'attendais le plus. Avec Ron, on se traîne jusqu'au bon étage et attendons, avec les autres Gryffondors, que Mme Troisième Oeil ne daigne de nous laisser pénétrer son monde obscur de la Voyance et des Prédictions.

Alors que l'échelle menant à sa salle descend vers nous, le bruit des froufrous de ses multiples robes retentit juste au dessus de nous.

"Montez, marmonne-t-elle alors de sa voix mystérieuse et un tantinnet stressante, le cours va commencer ... "

Comme d'habitude, je m'arrange pour me fondre dans la masse afin qu'Elle ne m'aperçoive pas tout de suite, retardant ainsi l'annonce quotidienne de ma mort dans les conditions les plus étranges. Caché derrière Parvati Patil et son amie, je me fraye un chemin jusqu'au pouf le plus reculé de la salle. Je m'y installe à côté de Ron, retenant un soupir de soulagement.

Elle ne m'a pas vu pour le moment, qu'elle chance ... Ah, non ... nonononononononononon !!! Tourne pas tes yeux globuleux par ici ! Sinon j'te tape ! Enfin, façon de parler ... Et merde, elle m'a vu. De son pas skate board, elle se dirige par ici, en me fixant avec un air scandalisé et affreusement désolé. Alors ça va être quoi, cette fois ? ...

"Mr Potter ... je suis désolée, mais mon Troisième Oeil m'a révélé une grande malédiction sur votre vie et votre avenir ... "

Ben tiens, ça change de d'habitude. Ca en devient même lassant à force. Tout ces regards blasés tournés vers moi, ces mines déconfites (sauf Ron qui se fout méchamment de ma gueule ...) et ces murmures à peine audibles ... J'ai horreur de ça ! J'applatis mes mèches sombres sur ma cicatrice et adresse un sourire rassurant à Lavande, qui est sur le point de s'évanouir.

Après quelques instants de recueil sur mes malheurs devenus quotidiens depuis notre Troisième Année à Poudlard, Trelawney ramasse les devoirs (baclés pour moi) et annonce le programme de la journée.

"Bien, murmure t elle, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment lire l'avenir à l'aide des cendres d'os de circaète nom masculin : oiseau rapace diurne, noyés dans de l'Eau de Rose ... Tout se trouve à disposition sur vos table ... "

Ron se tourne vers moi et me fixe, ses sourcils roux froncés.

"C'est quoi un cir ... circe ... circo ... cirmachin ?

"Un circaète ?

"Ouais ...

"J'en sais rien moi, comment tu veux que je sois au courant du nom de tout ce que peux utiliser ce truc pour jouer à Mme Irma pendant ses temps libre ... "

J'attrape les cendres de machin et la fiole d'Eau de Rose et verse un peu des deux dans une coupelle à notre disposition. Bon, d'après le bouquin (je préfère ne pas trop me fier à la prof ...), il faut bien touiller et mettre à chauffer au dessus d'une bougie pendant dix minutes. Après ... après, on verra bien.

J'installe la tambouille au dessus du feu et tombe en béate admiration devant les petits éclats rouges vifs qui jaillissent soudainement de la coupelle. J'espère que c'est normal, autant ne pas se planter dès le départ et partir avec un truc qui marche ... enfin, qui devrait marcher ... Je laisse pétarader quelques instants puis retire du feu et ajoute à nouveau une ou deux gouttes d'Eau de Rose. gL'odeur somnifère de l'encens que la prof vient d'allumer se répend dans la pièce et forme des auras mystiques autour des différentes personnes présentes.

On se croirait dans un cimetière, avec des émanations de gaz échappées des corps en putréfaction. Le plus effrayant, c'est Trelawney, qui se balade entre les tables, entourée de son nuage sentant, montée sur des rollers et affublée de ses énormes lunettes mouches. On se croirait dans "Le Retour des Morts Vivants", en face d'un gros zombi qui marmonne dans sa barbe et qui se signe à chaque fois qu'il aperçoit son reflet dans une glace (ou autre machin servant à refléter : vitrine, pare brise, fenêtre, flaque d'eau ...).

Revenons en à nos moutons. Le mélange a un peu refroidi alors on le verse au petit bonheur la chance sur du papier de riz et on interprète ce que l'on voit. Ron paraît aussi perplexe que moi quant à la signification des étalages pâteux et poisseux qui sont censés nous dévoiler notre avenir. J'ai quand même un peu de mal à y croire ...

Ca ressemble à rien ce truc ! Je lève les yeux vers le rouquin.

"Tu vois quelque chose toi ?

"Ben ... des immondes pâtés ecrasés sur du papier ... et toi ?

"Pareil ... c'est déjà ça ... "

Je me redresse et ouvre le livre de Divination à la page concernant ce chapitre. Mouais, ben ya rien qui correspond à tout ce qu'on pourrait essayer de deviner ou voir dans le mélange étalé sur la table en face de moi. Ah si, ya un pâté qui ressemble à un ravioli ... Ya pas dans le bouquin ... Alors à ... une prise de téléphone ... non plus ... J'essaie même pas pour antenne télé ...

Ya rien qui m'inspire dans tout le fatras de propositions pas possible de machins qu'on pourrait voir dans le mélange. Ron a l'air tout aussi perdu ... Trelawney arrive à côté de notre table, se penche sur nos pâtés et fronce les sourcils d'un air critique.

"Messieurs, murmure t elle, les Portes de l'Avenir se sont elles ouvertes à vos pensées ? Etes vous parvenus à lire quelque chose ? "

Ben je crois que les Portes de l'Avenir sont fermées à clé de mon côté et que la serrure a bien rouillé depuis le temps.

"Euh ... il fera beau demain ? "

Bon, vu la tronche qu'elle tire, ça devait pas être ça, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ... Vite, trouver un truc glauque. Elle attrape notre papier de riz et le tourne et le retourne dans tout les sens. Finalement, satisfaite d'elle, elle le repose sur la table en nous indiquant du bout de son doigt fourchu et bagué un petit tas.

"Voyez vous ici ... c'est un signe ...

"Aaaah, s'exclame Ron, un mouton !! C'est un mouton non ? "

Trelawney pose sur lui un regard navré et secoue sa tête ornée de ses lunettes monstrueuses.

"Mr Weasley, pas un mouton, on ne peut absolument pas en douter. La représentation de l'Oiseau Sacré, le Phoénix ! C'est un grand signe de chance, de prospérité et de bonheur ! "

Je me redresse un peu et lance un regard étonné à Ron, qui me rend la pareille.

"Ah, bah ça change de d'habitude ! "

Et moi, balochard que je suis, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le beugler ! Trelawney m'observe comme un docteur devant son patient habillé d'une chemise blanche avec des looongues manches qui s'apprête à être emmené par des hommes en blouse blanche dans une chambre aux murs mous. Ron est ecroulé sous la table, faisant mine de ramasser quelque chose tombé sur le sol, et s'enfonce le poing dans la bouche pour que les rires contenus dans sa gorge ne s'échappent pas, et reçoit un bon coup de pied comme punition. Je me suis ridiculisé ...

La prof s'éloigne de son pas planant et Ron sort de sous la table, les larmes aux yeux. J'observe la feuille de riz et hausse un sourcil.

"Vous avez la berlue, tout les deux, je marmonne alors, je vois pas de mouton ou de Phoenix ...

"Laisse tomber ... "

La fin de l'heure passe plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et la fin des cours nous est annoncée. Je descends l'échelle qui mène au grenier de la vieille fofolle en un temps record avec Ron et on s'enfuit le plus vite possible de ce lieu maudit. On se dirige alors vers les jardins et la cabane du Garde Chasse de Poudlard, le pote Ingrid(sorry, private jock).

BOUM !

Je me tourne vers Ron, là d'où vient le choc, qui grogne et râle en se frottant le haut du crâne. Il ramasse une trousse et se tourne vers son propriétaire, qui se dirige vers nous tranquillement.

Hermione.

"Mais, qu'est ce qui te prends ? s'écrit il. Pourquoi tu me balances ce truc sur la tronche ? "

Elle paraît plutôt étonnée de sa vive réaction.

"J'avais pas envie de me fatiguer pour vous rejoindre, tu me la rends s'il te plaît ? ... C'était bien les cours de Divination ? "

Elle est folle, elle. Pourquoi elle ose nous demander une chose pareille ?

"Bon ... oubliez ... "

Excellente décision. On continue notre descente des étages d'un pas rapide, Hermione traînant derrière. Quand on arrive dans le Hall, en face de la porte principale, Serpentards et Cie se joignent a nous, pour assister au cours que nous avons en commun dans quelques minutes.

Malfoy se place juste à côté de moi, comme par hasard, et me lance un sourire colgate. Charmant. Il commence à papoter à propos de la pluie et du beau temps, sous les regards perplexes des autres élèves présents (Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus), comme si nous étions amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Doucement mon coco, on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Il finit par passer un bras autour de ma taille et me colle contre son corps chaud. Faut pas que je rougisse, il pourrait croire que ca me plaît. Sa large main voyage sur mes hanches, frôlant mes fesses de temps à autre, sans la moindre gêne ou honte. Il est grave, ce type !

On arrive à proximité du Home Sweet Home de Hagrid, squatté par Crockdur le Brave qui attend le retour de son maîmaître. Malfoy se penche vers moi. Je sens son souffle chaud courir le long de mon oreille, sur mon cou frissonant. Du bout de ses lèvres fines, il touche la lobe de mon oreille, la mordille quelques instants, avant de la titiller du bout de sa langue rose.

"Tu sais, Harry ... tu as quelque chose qui me fait envie ... tu me plais ... tu me plais vraiment ... "

Mon Dieu ... Oooooooh mon Dieu ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de me sortir là ?! Sa main parcourt mes côtes sans faire preuve de lassitude. La prof nous attend devant l'enclos adjacent à la cabane, les mains sur les hanches. Je me place le plus eloigné d'elle, le blond toujours accroché à mes fesses. J'entends vaguement Ron et Hermione discuter à propos de Quidditch mais je n'arrive absolument pas à me concentrer sur les paroles du Professeur, à cause du morpion qui n'arrête pas de me toucher.

Il a passé sa main sous la veste de mon uniforme et me caresse le torse à travers ma chemise demeurée close, ce qui paraît l'énerver un tantinet. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour voir si persone ne faisait attention à nous, il s'empare de ma main et me traîne rapidement hors du champ de vision de tout le monde. Si rapidement que j'ai à peine le temps de protester.

Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire lui ?! Ma main dans la sienne, nous contournons la cabane d'Hagrid en silence et arrivons au potager, envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Evaluant la situation et le lieu en un regard, Malfoy m'entraîne vers une barrière, contre laquelle il me plaque. Je lui lance un regard choqué et sidéré auquel il répond par un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Avec dextérité, il enlève un à un et jusqu'au dernier les boutons de la veste de mon uniforme qui lui fait obstacle et denoue ma cravate, ainsi que les premiers boutons de ma chemise blanche, dégageant ma gorge pâle. Là, il a l'air content. Tout en glissant son genou entre mes cuisses, il recommence à me caresser, irriguant mon corps d'une étrange chaleur. Ses longs doigts dessinent de vagues arabesques autour de mes tétons, s'en rapprochant lentement. Ses lèvres douces se collent aux miennes.

Avec une douceur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de sa part, il m'embrasse, mêlant sa langue à la mienne ainsi que nos salives. C'est tellement agréable ... Je cambre légèrement les reins quand son genou remonte entre mes cuisses. Mon bas ventre se noue et devient brûlant, comme lorsque je me br... Bref ... Abandonnant ma poitrine, ses mains tombent dans le creux de mes reins pour finir sur mes fesses, qu'il empoigne avec force et conviction. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de sensations alors que je me fais tripoter ... Pas comme parfois, dans le métro moldu, où de vieux pervers me mettent des mains au cul, en pensant sans doute que je suis une nana ... Se prennent une bonne baffe dans ce cas là d'ailleurs.

Mais Draco, c'est tellement bon ... Je décroche mes propres mains de la barrière sur laquelle je m'écrase et les plonge dans la chevelure platine de mon ennemi, pour en apprécier la texture douce et fine. Ses cheveux filent entre mes doigts sans arrêt. Je les détache lentement, étirant le lacet de cuir qui les retenaient noués sur sa nuque.

Sa bouche se détache de la mienne et il commence alors à mordiller la peau fine de mon cou, la caressant du bout de sa langue par moment. Je ne me retiens même plus de gémir de plaisir maintenant. Les plaintes sortent faiblement de ma gorge. Je respire le parfum satiné de sa chevelure soyeuse, qui m'enivre à une allure incroyable, me rend fou. Etourdi par tant de sensations, j'écarte quelque peu mon visage du sien pour prendre une grande goulée d'air frais.

Mon regard divague sur les alentours, troublé par les attouchements du blond. Mes yeux rencontrent alors ceux d'une tiers personne, qui paraît assez intéressée par nos petits jeux.

Hermione.

Elle a un air perplexe sur le visage qui ne lui sied absolument pas. Je ne pense pas que Draco l'ai vu, il continue à me suçoter la peau du cou, je pense qu'il aurait réagi quand même. Quoique, il est peut être un brin exhibitionniste pour me tripoter ici, à dix mètres du cours plein d'élèves ... Bon, je peux parler, je suis avec lui, mais tout de même ...

Je t'en prie, 'Mione, vas-t-en ! Laisse nous seuls ... Allez, casse toi ... Oula, je dois etre télépathe, elle vient de me faire un petit signe de la main et elle se barre ... ou alors, ça voulait peut être signifier "Reste en vie, je vais chercher du secours !" ... J'espère pas ... J'enlace à nouveau le Serpentard, le poussant à davantage de caresses et de passion.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et, du bout des doigts, saisit la braguette de mon pantalon qu'il déroule lentement, après avoir dégagé le bouton de sa place. Avec le plat de sa paume, il commence à me caresser à travers le tissu fin de mon boxer. C'est divin !

Je m'empresse de procéder au même rituel sur lui, désirant lui allouer les même attouchements. Il jubile, ses yeux gris emplis de désir. Après avoir dégagé nos deux membres de leurs prisons de soie (enfin, pour lui, moi c'est du coton ...), il les joint entre nos deux mains et débute un mouvement de va et vient, que je m'efforce de suivre et d'accompagner. Je ne le savais pas si doué ...

Nos bouches paraissent desormais cellées en un langoureux baiser, tandis que le rythme imposé par Draco s'accélère à mesure que le plaisir n'en finit plus de monter. Je devine un léger mouvement de ses reins contre mon bassin, coordonné à celui de ses mains.

Enfin, dans un gémissement étouffé par la bouche du blond, je me libère entre nos doigts, accompagné de Draco quelques secondes à peine après moi. Tout les deux en sueur, nous tentons de reprendre notre respiration à grands coups de bruyantes aspiration. Draco a le visage appuyé sur mon épaule et demeure les paupières fermées, afin de ressentir les dernières sensations de notre orgasme.

Finalement, remis, il s'éloigne un peu de moi et, après nous avoir jeté à tout deux un sort de propreté, se rhabille lentement, pensif. Son visage pâle encore inhabituellement rougi, il me jette un regard amusé accompagné d'un sourire, auquel je réponds sans plus attendre. De son pas félin, il s'approche à nouveau de moi et pose ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, très lentement. Je me cale dans ses bras avec lassitude, fatigué par l'idée de passer encore des heures assis sur une chaise à attendre que la fin de la journée ne pointe son nez, pendant que Draco tire une montre en argent de la poche intérieur de la veste de son uniforme, sa main voyageant du creux de mes hanches au bas de mes épaules.

"Harry, le cours est terminé, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres ... tu viens ... "

J'acquiece en silence. Ca me fout un peu les chtouilles de devoir affronter aussi vite les questions d'Hermione, qui était venue nous mater cachée derrière la maisonette d'Hagrid. Je l'aperçois, debout avec Ron à ses côtés. Elle aussi m'a vu et ils semblent m'attendre.

Draco, avec un sourire amical, me tapote gentiment le haut du crâne et s'en retourne vers ses amis en remuant des fesses, tandis que moi, je rejoins Ron et Hermione avec fatigue. J'ai l'impresion d'avoir les jambes en coton après ce qui vient de se passer.

A SUIVRE.


	5. La Gourmandise Partie II

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, une chtite lime de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte !!! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

Et puis, après un bref instant de lucidité, je me rends compte que cette fic est une vraie poubelle et que j'y balance toutes les conneries que j'ai pas osé mettre dans les autres … pardon hein …

Sinon, me suis rendue compte qu'exploiter certains POV de personnages dans cette fic n'allait probablement mener à rien de mon côté, étant donné que je ne vais probablement pas être très très très inspirée. Donc, après celui là, je vais sans doute faire celui de Draco, et passer directement à la suite, sans faire les autres (et sans passer par la case "Départ", ne touchez pas 20 000 Francs). Mais pour cela, j'aimerais à ce propos l'avis de mes (rares) lecteurs … Alors :-)

**Reviews** :

**Galouz** : Waah merci. Je me suis dit en effet que ca pourrait être pas mal de passer d'un perso à l'autre en fonction de ce qui leur tombait dessus, et de revenir à chaque fois sur le même jour. Mais ca fait un peu bizarre quand même … Merci pour ta review !!

**MirahannaManson** : Ben vi, vi c'est bien moi, héhé … si une fic est bête et inutile, c'est peut être moi faut pas chercher (herm …). Merci aussi !!

**Chapitre 2** : La Gourmandise

_Partie II_

Encadré par mes deux gardes du corps, j'avance d'un pas d'automate dans les couloirs de l'Ecole pour finalement arriver dans ... tadaaaaaa, la Grande Salle, c'est l'heure de la graille !! Ces petites douceurs m'ont ouvert l'appétit !

Je m'étale sur une chaise, mon visage enfoui dans mes bras, et observe un broc plein de jus de citrouille en face de moi. Ron a déjà commencé à se goinffrer. Hermione pose sa main sur mon épaule puis sur ma tête, dans un geste similaire à celui de Draco, il y a quelques minutes à peine.

"Harry, murmure-t-elle, ça va ? "

Borf, pas envie de répondre.

"Ok, tu veux un truc à manger ? "

Ah, ça devient intéressant.

" ... ... Oui ...

"Bon, je te sers ce que je veux, oui ?

"...

"Qui ne dit rien consent ... "

Excellente initiative, ma chère. Elle remplit deux assiettes et tourne son visage à demi vers moi.

"Harry ... Je vous ai vu, toi et Malfoy ... "

Ben tiens, comme si j'étais pas au courant.

" ... Je sais ...

"Tu veux en parler ?

"Non.

"D'accord, j'insiste pas ... "

Heiiiiiiiin ?! Elle est malade ?? Elle se sent pas bien ?

"C'est bizarre, je marmonne, pourquoi t'insistes pas ?

"Hein ? "

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air ahuri et les yeux ronds, genre hibou.

"Pourquoi tu n'insistes pas ? D'habitude, tu veux toujours tout savoir ... "

Les levres pincées, elle pose une assiette devant moi et je peux enfin commencer à manger.

"Je sais pas, annonce-t-elle alors, tout le monde est strange aujourd'hui, tu trouves pas ? "

Qu'est ce que j'en ai a foutre, moi ? Je hausse les épaules et avale une patate arrosée d'un bon litre de mayonnaise bien grasse (pardon, Dieu du Cholestérol). Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, elle me vole ma fourchette et me lance un regard digne d'un prof.

"Harry, il ne t'as pas fait de mal, au moins ? "

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ??

"Bien sur que non ! Tu crois quoi ? Draco a été parfait ... "

J'aurais pas dû gueuler comme ca, quelques personnes se sont tournées pas ici (la moitié de la table des Gryffondors et un nombre à peu près équivalent des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles).

"Ah, tu l'appelles Draco, maintenant ... Il t'as fait quoi, au juste ? "

Je sens le bonheur m'envahir au souvenir de ces instants passés avec le blond.

"Ben, pas grand chose mais c'était plutôt pas mal, je dois l'avouer ... Je n'imaginais pas que se faire caresser par un homme serait aussi agréable ... "

Je récupère ma fourchette et recommence à manger ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se retrouve dans ma bouche. Au fur et à mesure que je raconte ce qui s'est passé à Hermione, les moindres détails de notre étreinte défilent devant mes yeux : ses mains aux longs doigts se frayant un chemin entre les nombreux plis de mes vêtements, sa bouche cellée à la mienne, son corps tendu contre le mien, ses lèvres roses, ses yeux gris emplis de plaisir ...

Oye, que de souvenirs !! Hermione a patiemment écouté tout mon récit, sans m'interrompre une seule fois, miracle, et maintenant, j'écoute avec attention la conversation de Ron et de Neville, à propos d'un match de Quidditch qui a eu lieu pendant les vacances d'été. Dommage que j'ai dû rester à me faire chier chez les Dursley pendant deux mois, à attendre la rentrée à Poudlard, j'y serais bien allé ...

Hermione se rapproche encore une fois de moi pour me parler, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

"Harry, tu prends ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malfoy comme un truc passager ou plutôt comme une grande histoire d'amour qui durera jusqu'a ce que la mort vous sépare ? "

Elle me lourde un peu avec ses questions, finalement.

"Un truc passager, Draco voulait simplement s'amuser un peu et je lui plaisais, il me l'a dit ... Moi, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, et pour lui, ce n'était qu'un flirt ...

"Tu es sûr ? "

Si j'te l'dit, reloud !

"Absolument ... Mais je peux manger tranquille maintenant ? Il y a du Brownies en dessert ... "

Et ce fameux Brownies vient d'apparaître dans les plats d'argent, remplaçant les différents fromages et l pain. Je m'en sers un bon morceau, que j'arrose généreusement de crème anglaise et je m'y attaque férocement, armé de ma petite cuillère. L'est divin ce Brownies ! Ch'est délichieux aushi, avecsh du chocolat fondu et encore chaud, remplachant la chauche, et, aussi, une boule de glache à la vanille, qui commenche tout jushte à fondre avec la chaleur du Brownies, à peine shorti du four !

J'avale péniblement l'énorme morceau que je viens d'enfourner, pour me rendre compte que, tiens, j'ai déjà fini ... Avec mon index, je finis la sauce et les restes de petits bouts de gâteau demeurant dans l'assiette. Alors que je m'apprête à me resservir, Hermione m'attrape par le bras, me lance mon sac et ma veste sur le dos et me traîne hors de la Grande Salle, aidée par Ron (Traître !!), sans vraiment prendre garde à mes longues jérémiades.

Ah ! Cruel destin qui m'attend loin de mon assiette mais accompagné par mon estomac, vide, qui pousse des cris atroces ! En plus, pour aller se faire chier à la bibliothèque ! Quel malheur ! Gâcher mon repas pour retourner des bouts de parchemins moisis et bouffés par les mite ! Voilà, je boude.

Assis sur ma chaise, j'observe mes deux voisins de table : Ron parîit absorbé par la lecture d'un livre à propos de créatures infernales, genre bestioles moches et puantes, avec de grandes dents (C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant) qui bavent et qui grognent. Hermione, sa plume en l'air, observe son parchemin avec exagération. Marrant, elle se rapproche peu à peu de la table. Hé ... Hey ... Atten ...

BOM !!!!

Ah, ah, canon, elle s'est explosé la tronche sur la table ! Non, non, je suis méchant là ...

"Hermione, ca va ?" je lui demande alors.

Elle tire une tronche de quatre pieds de long.

"Nan, j'ai mal ... "

Heureusement, la table n'a rien.

"Mais, comment t'as fait ca ? Tu t'es complètement écroulée sur la table ! Tu t'es encore endormie ? "

Elle hoche doucement la tête, en se massant le front avec application.

"Je crois ... je me suis explosé le crâne surtout ! "

Sans blague.

"Ouais, tu vas avoir une jolie bosse ... "

Puisqu'on est à la bibliothèque, autant essayer de bosser. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir mes affaires de mon sac, histoire de pas me faire incendier par Mme la Responsable des Antiquités de Poudlard (notez que je ne range personne du côté Prof dedans ...), je sens une présence familière à mes côtés.

"Salut Harry, déclara Cho de sa voix tonnante, comment ca va ? "

Aïe ... Aaaaaaaaaïe ... Je sens les rougeurs habituelles monter sur mon visage et envahir mes joues, les colorant doucement à l'extrême. Pourquoi je réagis toujours comme ca, c'est lourdingue ! Je me lève de ma chaise et lui fait la bise, tout en sentant que les vives couleurs de ma figure ne s'arrangent pas vraiment.

"Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ? "

Chez les Dursley, je dois avouer que je passe les meilleurs moments de ma vie, aux côtés de mon cher cousin et de tata-tonton adorés ... Qu'est ce que je peux bien lui dire, que j'ai passé l'été enfermé dans ma chambre, ou alors dehors à me crever au soleil à astiquer et à récurer la grosse bagnole de tonton Dursley, ou alors à tondre la pelouse et à m'occuper des fleurs de tata Pétunia (Ouh, la belle plante ... ou le beau buisson plutôt ... le platane écrasé dans sa chaise longue ...), ou finalement à éviter mon gros cousin et ses copains, aussi intelligents à eux tous qu'un couvercle de poubelle.

"O ... Oui ... "

On dirait qu'elle s'en fout, mais elle essaie de porter un once d'attention à ce que je dis. Elle me lance un sourire "Colgate" et bat gracieusement des paupières, ses longs cils effleurant le haut de ses joues.

"Cool, moi, elles étaient gé-niaaaaaaales !! Je suis allée dans le Sud de la France avec mes parents, c'était extraordinaire, je te raconte pas ! "

Nan, pas la peine.

"J'ai failli participer à un concours de Miss Camping mais nous sommes partis trop tôt ... "

Dommage en effet. Je la vois qui se rapproche de moi, son faux ongle de l'index tapotant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Ce n'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs, j'avais trop peur d'humilier les autres participantes en arrivant dans mon maillot de bain deux pièces ... "

C'est bizarre, j'essaie de m'imagnier Cho, en bikini et tee shirt mouillé, en train de se trémousser au bord d'une piscine, mais ca ne me fait aucun effet ...

Elle passe son bras sous le mien et m'attire entre les étagères de la bibliothèque, me faisant part de ses passionantes aventures estivales qu'elle a passé avec ses parents. D'après la façon dont elle me raconte ses vacances, avec tant d'enthousiasme, on dirait que la mort de Cédric ne l'a pas affecté bien longtemps, ce qui me désole un peu.

J'observe distraitement son visage, rayonnant de joie, quand elle me parle de ses glandages bronzette quotidiens au bord de la mer, tout les amis qu'elle s'est fait, comment tout le monde la draguait ... Mais ce n'est pas son visage qui reste gravé dans mon esprit troublé, qui m'est apparu quand je rêvassais tout à l'heure, sur ma chaise.

C'est celui de Draco. Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres minces si souvent figées dans un moue dédaigneuse, ses yeux gris et froids, ses cheveux platines qui tombent délicatement sur son front ... Alors en plus, si c'est lui qui était en bikini et tee shirt mouillé en train de gigoter des reins au bord d'une piscine ... Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, c'est une obsession !

Cho ne s'est même pas rendue compte que je ne porte aucune attention à ce qu'elle babille depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, et elle continue, elle continue, inlassable ... Je jette un coup d'oeil, discret quand même, à ma montre. Wolah ! Ca va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en Cuisi ... Potions.

Ca me réjouit pas plus que ça mais d'un côté, je vais revoir Draco ... Qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser là ... en plus devant la femme de ma vie ... Enfin, je m'avance peut être un peu là ...

Elle paraît déçue de devoir interrompre aussi soudainement son petit discours (monologue même). Elle me sourit, l'air faussement désolée, ses lèvres pincées en une moue boudeuse. Lentement, elle se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser rapide sur ma joue, avant de s'en aller en agitant la main en guise de salut. Mais mon esprit reste obsédé par l'image de Draco, ses mains soudées à mes hanches et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rien que de penser à lui, mon coeur s'envole ...

Je rejoins mes deux amis, toujours assis à la table. Je m'installe à côté d'Hermione, qui pique du nez devant son devoir de Potions, à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Elle s'y prend tôt, on a encore une semaine ... J'ai carrément pas envie de bosser maintenant.

Mon regard se pose sur le terrain de Quidditch, que je peux apercevoir par une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione m'enlève la plume que je tenais entre mes dents (plein de petits machins blancs dans la bouche maintenant) et me sourit doucement.

"Tout va bien, on dirait ... "

Mes levres s'étirent inconsciemment en un large sourire béat.

"Aaah, ça, tu peux le dire ... "

Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le parchemin encore blanc disposé devant mon amie. C'est dingue, c'est la première fois que je la voie en panne d'inspiration devant un devoir.

" 'Mione, tu n'as rien écrit depuis tout à l'heure ?" je lui demande finalement.

Elle me lance un regard bovin et hausse les épaules.

"Comme tu le vois, Casanova, je suis pas spécialement inspirée ... "

Casanova ?! Ne te méprends pas, cocotte.

"En plus, j'ajoute avec la sagesse d'un vrai Bouddha, c'est l'heure d'y aller si on veut pas arriver en retard au cours de Rogue. Tu vas pas pouvoir t'amuser avec cette dissert' ! "

Elle roule des yeux dans ma direction d'une manière tellement comique que j'éclate de rire.

"Dommage ... "

En silence, nous sortons de la bibliothèque pour nous rendre dans les cachots putrides de Rogue, mon très cher Potion Master. J'espère que, quand mes enfants iront à Poudlard (si je vis assez vieux pour en avoir), ce vieux croûton se coulera une retraite bien douce au soleil, dans une île déserte du Pacifique (ou dans une grotte comme il veut), pour qu'ils ne vivent pas ce que j'ai vécu moi même. C'est à croire qu'il voue une haine particulière à tout l'arbre généaologique Potter ... En particulier à ceux qui portent des lunettes rondes et des cheveux incoiffables, comme moi et mon père.

Mais en réalité, je suis sûr que Rogue vouait une telle admiration pour mon père qu'il en ait venu à le détester, et comme je lui ressemble et qu'il m'admire encore plus, c'est encore pire ... Mouais, je m'emporte peut être un peu ...

Nous sommes arrivés devant la classe de Rogue, dont la porte demeure close pour le moment. Quelques élèves de notre classe, mais également des Cinquième Années de Serpentard sont déjà là, à attendre que ce cher Rogue ne daigne de nous satisfaire de sa présence (le plus tard sera le mieux, en ce qui me concerne ...)．

Je m'adosse contre le mur, mon regard divaguant sur les murs, le plafond, les élèves, la porte, le sol ... Ah, y a une tache ... Les techniciens de surface de Poudlard (plus fréquemment appelés "Elfes de Maison") n'ont pas bien fait leur boulot. Ou alors, ils ont pas osé descendre jusque ici de peur de croiser une grosse bête dans les couloirs, du genre notre Maître des Potions.

Je sais pas trop c'est quoi cette tache mais ca m'intrigue. Ca brille, ca reflète la lumiere ... ca a l'air liquide ... Ah ... ca y est ... je crois que c'est de l'eau ... Doit y avoir un problème dans les canalisations, ou alors, en fait, on se trouve sous le lac et ça fuit, comme dans une baignoire quand on a pas mis le bouchon, mais à une échelle différente.

Il glande quoi Rogue, le cours aurait dû commencer, il est jamais en retard ... Hé, peut être qu'il est pas là ! Ce serait trop biiien !! Ah, non, il arrive. On dirait qu'il vient de faire son jogging, il est tout essouflé. Et il a l'air de bonne humeur, tiens ...

Allez, du courage ! Je m'assied derrière mon chaudron et sors mon livre que j'ouvre à la page que viens de nous indiquer Rogue. Il a l'air tout chose, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ... L'état d'esprit et de corps de notre Professeur préféré ne me préocuppant pas plus que ça, je lis les indications pour la Potion en même temps que le prof, quand il est soudainement interrompu par des coups discrets frappés à la porte. Aïe, ça va saigner. Je ne sais pas qui est le kamikaze derrière la porte mais la réputation de Rogue est assez connue dans l'école pour que tout le monde sache qu'il a horreur d'être dérangé pendant ses cours.

Draco entre lentement dans la salle, mesurant l'effet qu'il produit sur l'ensemble de la classe. Il a l'air d'un empereur, le dos droit, avec les reins un peu cambrés, ce qui fait agréablement ressortir la courbe divine de ses fesses musclées ...

Oye, je pense au cul du Sorcier héritier le plus riche du Monde Magique alors qu'il ne va sans doute plus vivre très longtemps pour avoir interrompu le Maître de sa Maison en cours. Il paraît que le dernier a avoir osé est toujours à Sainte Mangouste, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Draco n'a pas l'air de s'en banaliser plus que ça et sourit de toutes ses dents. Avé César, ceux qui vont mourir te saluent.

"Allez vous asseoir, Draco ... "

Heeeeeeeeein ?! Rogue doit être malade ... ou alors, c'est encore cette histoire de favoriser les élèves de sa Maison ... Mais bon, le blondinet s'en sort sans aucune égratignure et trottine jusqu'à sa place, fier comme un roi.

Alors, faudrait que je commence ma tambouille, sinon Rogue va me killer. Il faut quoi pour ce truc ... gnagnagna ... ah "poudre de pissenlits et d'orties cueillis à la 38ème nuit du Solstice d'Eté" huhu, j'imagine bien Rogue en train de faire la cueillette, en pleine nuit, avec un sac plastique sur la tête pour se protéger de la pluie ... aussi ... "pattes séchées de salamandres", "bâtons de réglisse", ah, c'est intéressant ça ... "pieds de mandragores" ... Bon, tout ce qui faut pour faire un bon kloug ...

Un peu au petit bonheur la chance, comme je fais toujours en Potions, je balance les ingrédients dans mon chaudron en essayant de ne pas me brûler. Je devrais peut être essayer de suivre le protocole un jour, ça marcherait peut être mieux ... un peu mieux ... Rogue arrive par ici, alors j'essaie de me donner un air concentré et intéressé pour ce que je suis en train de faire ... je fais quoi là ? Je touille un coup par ci, je touille un coup par là ...

Rogue est penché au dessus du chaudron de 'Mione et l'observe d'un air concentré. C'est marrant, vu de près, ses cheveux paraîssent moins gras, plus fins, presque doux ... Ca donne envie de tendre la main pour les caresser ... Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, qu'est ce que je raconte ?!

Rogue attrape les deux bâtons de réglisse du bout de ses doigts fins et les lance dans le chaudron d'Hermione, ses sourcils froncés.

"Si vous aviez attendu trente secondes de plus, Miss Granger, votre préparation aurait planté ...

"Ah, merci ... "

Mon Dieu ... mondieumondieumondieumondieumondieu ... c'est la journée de toutes les fantaisies ! Les gens ont dû se passer le message pour faire tout le contraire de ce qu'ils font d'habitude. Ron a l'air tout aussi hébété que moi.

"Ron, dis moi que je ne rêve pas ...

"Rogue vient d'aider Hermione pour faire sa potion ...

"Sont cinglés tout les deux, y a quelque chose qui cloche ... Rogue qui se montre presque aimable et notre tête de classe qui a failli rater sa potion ... "

Hermione nous lance un regard lourd de reproches.

"Vous êtes lourds, tout les deux ... "

Bon, allez, on va arrêter de l'embêter, j'ai une potion à finir moi ... Enfin, le truc qui se trouve actuellement dans ma bouilloire. Je rajoute encore quelques trucs, mélange un coup, et jette un oeil entre deux à mon bouquin. Alors, apparemment, il faut que j'ajoute quoi, maintenant ? ... Les bâtons de réglisse ... hééé ... c'est du gâchis ça ... criminel même ... c'est vachement bon les bâtons de réglisse ...

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je saisis le bâton entre mes dents et commence à le mâchonner, en appréciant le goût de réglisse qui envahit mon palais ... c'est délicieux ... Et d'un coup, 'Mione me gâche tout mon plaisir en me retirant mon goûter de la bouche. Sérieux, elle abuse un peu là. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

"T'es dégueu, marmonne t elle, tu sais même pas depuis combien de temps ces trucs traînent dans les placards de Rogue ...

"M'en fous ... "

Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Je tends le bras pour reprendre mes biens et là, comble du comble, elle les balance dans le chaudron plein de liquide bouillant. Elle est folle ! Mon réglisse ! Pfouh ... Alors que je m'apprête à lui confier ce que je pense à propos d'elle et de son comportement obsessionnel à toujours être sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de vivre comme je le sens, Rogue, qui s'était levé, s'arrête devant notre table, ses mains à plat posées à côté du chaudron de Hermione. Celle ci a d'ailleurs fini sa potion.

Ils nous regardent tour à tour, ses beaux yeux noirs nous dévisageant l'un après l'autre. Il a l'air un peu fatigué et carrèment perplexe. De sa longue main, il ramène ses mèches noires en arrière et fixe Hermione.

"Miss Granger, commence-t-il de sa voix grave, vous avez quel cours après celui là ? "

La jeune fille semble réfléchir quelques instants, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense réflexion

"Errrr ... "Défense contre les Forces du Mal" ... "

Il esquisse un sourire carnassier, come toujours quand on lui parle de ce cours, qui lui file sous le nez chaque années.

"Ah ... Il faudrait que vous, Mr Potter, Mr Wealsey et Mr Malfoy alliez retrouver le Professeur MacGonagall et moi même le plus rapidement possible ... "

Hey, on a fait quoi encore ?! On va encore se faire engueuler, je parie ... Ca a pas l'air de banaliser mes deux amis plus que ca.

"Mmmm ... après le cours du Professeur Ombrage, c'est possible ? Parce que, ce n'est pas que je veuille dire du mal du Professeur Ombrage, bien au contraire, mais, connaissant son caractère, on risque de se faire scalper si on arrive en retard ... alors, si on manque le cours, j'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences ... "

Héhé, cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! Je pense que même Rogue aurait pris son pied à les lui rajouter après une telle réplique ! Son sourire le confirme d'ailleurs. Il jette un coup d'oeil rapide à Draco, qui regardait dans notre direction, les sourcils froncés.

"Vous êtes en cours commun avec les Serpentards en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? "

"Non, monsieur. "

Dommage, d'ailleurs.

"Bon, continua Rogue, j'en parlerai avec Mr Malfoy dans ce cas là ... Après vos heures de cours, vous vous rendrez en salle des Professeurs, vous savez où elle se trouve je crois ...

"Oui ...

"Bien ... et ne soyez pas en retard ! "

Le ton froid de l'homme ne donne pas à répliquer. Nous obéir à Maître. Celui ci s'avance jusqu'à la table de Draco et lui présente l'affaire. D'ici, on entend pas ce qu'il lui dit mais ça m'a l'air tout aussi clair et détaillé que ce que Rogue vient de nous dire. Il nous interroge un instant du regard avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Il ne reste plus énormement de temps avant la fin du cours ... et le début du calvaire avec le mastodonte qui nous sert de prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je préférerais peut être rester un peu plus longtemps avec Rogue plutôt que de retrouver la mort qui m'attends en compagnie de ce batracien putride.

J'observe mon chaudron fumant, le crâne traversé par d'intenses réflexions. Que peut bien nous vouloir le Maître des Potions ainsi que la Responsable de notre Maison ... Ce qui me préocuppe aussi, c'est la couleur de ma potion ... bleu turquoise ... J'ai dû me planter quelque part ... c'est peut être à cause des bâtons de réglisse machouillés qu'Hermione a bazardé dans ma préparation. Boarf, je vais encore me manger une super note, mais je vais finir par avoir l'habitude, dans cette matière ...

A côté de moi, Hermione, allongée sur Ron, commence doucement à s'endormir et Ron n'arrête pas de râler depuis bien cinq minutes.

"Mais, prends de la mienne, de potion, grogne la jeune femme, et ferme-là ... "

Ron se tourne vers elle, l'oeil pétillant.

"C'est vrai ? Je peux ?!

"Ouiii !!! "

Elle doit vraiment en avoir par dessus la tête pour accepter (et même lui proposer) qu'il se serve dans sa marmite. Mais, c'est louche, il le fait pas. Ah, je viens de capter le gentil regard que Rogue-sama a lancé à mon ami Poil de Carotte, ce qui a dû le glacer sur place. Je comprends parfaitement sa réaction, j'ai les chtouilles à chaque fois que Rogue me fixe comme ca.

Avec quelques minutes de repos, ma potion prend une couleur un peu plus proche de ce qu'elle devrait être (vert pomme au lieu de vert kaki) mais bon ... j'ai pas le courage de chercher ce qui va pas et j'ai trop faim ... en plus, le cours est quasi fini.

Hermione est de nouveau collée à son homme, qui ne l'ouvre plus à propos de sa potion de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions. Je verse un peu de ma propre potion dans un flacon que j'apporte au bureau principal, en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel et pas trop préoccupé concernant la couleur de ma préparation, mais Rogue n'en a rien à cirer de ma médiocre personne, il est penché vers Hermione, son regard intense fixé sur elle.

"N'oubliez pas, Miss Granger, c'est très important ...

"Oui, professeur ... "

Je me dépêche de sortir de la salle, juste au cas où Rogue se déciderait à remarquer ma présence. Ron est déjà sorti et observe l'intérieur de la salle, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Je me tourne dans cette direction : Hermione se dirige vers nous, son sac sur le dos. Derrière, je peux aussi voir Draco qui s'avance vers le bureau du prof, en roulant des hanches de manière assez sensuelle. Je partage tout a fait les pensées que doit avoir notre Maître de Potions en ce moment, vu ses yeux exhorbités, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, une vague rougeur qui envahit ses joues pâles.

Mais bon, maintenant, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ... Pas enviiiie ... A côté de moi, Hermione est encore blottie dans les bras de Ron. Et ben, ils se lâchent plus, ces deux-là, je me demande qui aurait pu les imaginer ensemble au début de notre Premiere Année. En voyant l'image d'eux formant un couple de petits vieux mariés depuis quarante ans, dans un rocking chair, un tricot pour elle, la zapette pour lui, qui se forme soudainement dans mon esprit, je ne peux retenir un gloussement stupide.

Je crois qu'Hermione m'a entendu. J'en suis même sûr quand elle m'envoie un coup de pied bien douloureux. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi violente. Nous évoluons dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard, pas assez vite pour ne pas arriver trop tôt devant la salle, mais pas trop lentement quand même, pour ne pas arriver en retard. Je veux vivre vieux. Quoique, je ne dépasse pas l'espérance de vivre jusqu'à cinquante ans, entre la menace qui pèse sur mes frêles épaules avec la résurresction du Lord du foutage de merde, la présence stressante du Potion Master, toujours derrière mon dos, la Dursley Family, même si eux se sont calmés depuis l'épisode avec les Détraqueurs pendant les vacances ...

Je mène tout de même une vie dangereuse, emplie d'obstacles à ma réussite ... Foutu Jedusor, pourquoi eut il fallu qu'il attrape la grosse tête au point de vouloir exploser la gueule à tout le monde pour réussir ses petites magouilles foireuses !

Ca y est, on est arrivé ... Génial, avec celui de Potions, c'est celui que j'attendais le plus ... Pourquoi ils les ont foutu l'un après l'autre, ils veulent qu'on crève ou quoi ?? Déjà, ce matin, c'était pas mal avec l'autre là, et son Troisième Oeil tellement bien caché que même elle, elle le trouve pas ...

Je m'installe derrière mon bureau et sors mon bouquin. Qu'est ce que les cours de Remus Lupin me manquent, c'est le meilleur prof qu'on ai jamais eu dans cette matière (même s'il faisait un peu pitié dans ses chemises rapiécées, l'était gentil ...). Je l'ai vu quelques fois cet été, Square Grimaud, chez Sirius ... On voit qu'ils s'entendent bien ces deux là ... Même, je me demande s'il ne s'entendent pas plus que bien... genre vraiment bien ... ahem, je me comprends, c'est l'essentiel ... mais quand même, leur relation est assez ... comment dire ... errrrh ... bon, je dirais qu'ils s'entendent plus mieux que de simples amis. Faut dire que ça fait un paquet d'années qu'ils se connaissent ...

Je me souviens de la tête qu'ils faisaient tout les deux quand ils se sont retrouvés, il y a deux ans, dans la cabane hantée de Poudlard. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se becquoter, c'etait moignooon !! Pas comme l'autre monstre là, qui me zieute avec sa gueule de crapaud ... Beuark, elle me fait trop peur ! Bon, elle nous demande à présent de copier un dossier de n pages sur les vampires.

C'est marrant ces bêtes là, avec leurs grandes dents, leur peau toute blanche et leurs ongles de nana ... J'ai vu un film avec des vampires, ils étaient mmmmmmmh ... bavants ... Ce film était canon authentique ... faudra que je me le rematte aux prochaines vacances d'été, quand je serais de retour chez tonton et tata Dursley ... Je crois que le seul detail mélioratif à l'égard de ces ingrats, c'est la multitude de matos électronique qu'ils possèdent et que je me permet d'utiliser sans limites (une fois que j'ai viré Dudley et ses grosses fesses avec moult menaces de ma baguette ...). Mais bon, ça presse pas non plus.

Revenons en à nos moutons (ou à nos vampires, dans le cas présent) ... gnagnagna ... "sortent que la nuit" ... blabla ... "boivent plein de sang chaque nuits" ... tout ça, on le sait déjà, suffit de lire un bon bouquin d'horreur, on trouve ça dans toutes les librairies et ça raconte les même choses, pas la peine de nous rabacher les oreilles et de faire souffrir nos pauvres petites menottes à trop écrire, c'est de la torture ...

Mais bon, dans ce cas là, on peut classer dans le dossier "Torture" (the Poudlard's X-Files) les cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal de cette Cinquième Année, les cours de Potions de chaque années, la présence oppressante de Rusard et de son horreur poilue ... Alala, la vie n'est pas facile tout les jours, à Poudlard ...

Je fais soudainement mine de me reconcentrer sur les lignes de mon bouquin quand je m'apercois qu'Ombrage me fixe de ses gros yeux globuleux et jaunâtres, à travers ses énormes loupes ... Décidement, c'est tellement passionant tout ça, c'est incroyable ! Je crois que je n'aurai pas bien dormi cette nuit si j'avais manqué ce cours indispensable à mes connaissances concernant les vampires ("Dentranchantes" pour les intimes). Sérieux ! (faux cul).

Bon, plus qu'un petit quart d'heure, et puis bon vent !! A cette pensée, je sens mes lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire ravi, qui s'efface bien vite étant donné que la prof a toujours son regard bovin posé sur moi. Un gargouillis me chatouille l'oreille alors que je sens mon estomac se tendre légérement à l'appel de la bouffe par mon jeune corps. Encore ... J'irai grignoter un truc à la fin du cours, je dois avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent dans ma chambre.

Je vois les lignes noires qui apparaissent sous la point de ma plume. J'ai vu ca tout le long de cette journée, tout le long des quatres années précédentes que j'ai passé à Poudlard. A côté de moi, 'Mione essaie de ne pas piquer du nez (ce serait malheureux pour sa santé) et Ron gratte consciencieusement son cours sur ses parchemins, imperturbable.

Et soudainement, miraculeusement, la sonnerie réveille tout la clique d'élèves qui s'éclatait depuis une heure, trente minutes (et quinze secondes ...). Je balance joyeusement toutes mes plumes, parchemins, livres et autres dans mon sac et bondis allègrement vers la porte de sortie (EXIT EXIT !!), sous le regard courroucé de ma prof.

Hermione nous rejoint quelques instants après, Ron et moi, trottinant vers nous aussi tranquillement que si elle se promenait en plein bois, alors que le Grand Méchant Loup la guette dans sa balade. Elle nous lance un regard fatigué et nous attrape par le bras pour nous tirer dans une direction opposée à celle de notre Salle Commune, ce qui ne me réjouis guère.

"Bien, annonce-t-elle sans préavis, on doit aller à la salle des profs immédiatement sous ordre direct de Sir Rogue, où on doit l'y retrouver avec MacGo ... "

A ouais, ya ça aussi ... J'avais oublié ...

"Comment ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de marmonner juste pour la forme, pourquoi il veut tant que ça nous voir, lui ? Perso, je l'ai assez admiré comme ça pour aujourd'hui ...

"Tu veux vraiment désobéir à Rogue ?

"C'est vrai que c'est déjà plus risqué, vu comme ça ...

"Qu'est ce que font Rogue et MacGo tout seuls, dans cette salle ? ... "

Hermione et moi tournons en même temps la tête vers Ron, qui semble affreusement absorbé par la question qu'il vient lui même de poser. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi il est en train de penser. On se dirige assez rapidement vers cette salle, quand, bondissant d'un couloir comme un diable hors de sa boîte, Rusard et Miss Teigne (Gargamel et Azraël) apparaissent en face de nous, l'homme souriant de toutes ses dents noires et jaunes, nous offrant son plus beau sourire de star.

"Et bien, et bien, on se promène dans les couloirs ? ... Vous savez que moi et Miss Teigne avons absolument horreur de ça ... N'est-ce-pas ma beauté ? "

Beauté ? Ieeeeek, ce type a vraiment des goûts de chiottes, mais quand on voit comme il se sape ... De plus, quand on est poli, on met la personne de qui on est accompagné et de qui on parle avant sa propre personne ... et si le COD est avant le nom, l'adjectif s'accorde en genre et en nombre avec le sujet.

Alors qu'ils se font des mamours, Hermione, en belle kamikaze qu'elle a toujours été, s'avance de quelques pas vers le couple.

"Euh, Mr Rusard, nous devons absolument nous rendre en salle des Professeurs, les Professeurs MacGonall et Rogue veulent s'entretenir avec nous sur le champ ... "

Il tourne ses yeux méchants vers elle et fronce les sourcils.

"Et à quel sujet ? "

En quoi ça te regarde, couillon.

"Je ne sais pas, en fait ... Le Professeur Rogue s'est montré assez réservé de ce côté-là ... par contre, il a été très explicite concernant le sort qu'il nous reservait ainsi qu'aux personnes qui nous retenaient en cas de retard ... "

Houuu, elle tape fort, la 'Mione !! J'avais toujours sû qu'elle avait le verbe facile, mais là ... Chuis impressionné ... Sérieux ... Rusard est en plein en train de réfléchir. Il fait un peu peur comme ça.

"Bon, allez-y ... mais je ne veux pas vous revoir par ici ! "

Reçu, terminé. Il s'en va, son chat sautillant sur ses talons, et on repart de notre côté. J'espère que personne ne va piquer sa crise côté profs, bien que ça ne m'étonnerais pas, quand on voit les parties en question ...

On arrive finalement face à la porte menant à la salle des profs. Hermione s'est auto-designée pour frapper à la porte, ce qu'elle fait alors. Je peux entendre claquer des talons de l'autre côté de la porte. Apparemment, c'est MacGo. Non, c'est sûr que c'est elle, ça peut pas être Rogue qui porte des talons aiguilles ... Quand MacGo vient finalement nous ouvrir, je retiens difficilement un sourire quand l'image de Rogue, vêtu d'une mini jupe en cuir, des bas résilles et les fameux talons aiguilles, me traverse l'esprit.

On pénètre dans la pièce, Hermione, soudainement réveillée et alerte, nous bousculant pour se ruer sur un fauteuil laissé libre. Je jette un regard circulaire à la salle, pour remarquer la présence de Rogue, appuyé sur une table, et habillé plus sobrement que je ne me l'étais imaginé, Ginny et Cho, installées sur des chaises côte à côte, mais également Draco, assis sur un autre fauteuil de cuir noir, dans une pose langoureuse et suggestive, ses bras appuyés sur un des bras de la chaise alors que ses jambes reposent gracieusement sur l'autre bras.

Me perdant dans l'admiration de ce jeune éphèbe, Ron doit me pousser pour pouvoir lui même passer la porte afin que MacGo la referme. Celle ci jette un coup d'oeil à son collègue, alors que je me tourne à nouveau vers Draco, qui capte mon regard. Il me lance un clin d'oeil, se cale dans le fond de son fauteuil et tapote le cuir à côté de lui, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

C'est la lueur chaude qui brille dans ses yeux qui me décide finalement et mes jambes me guident jusqu'à lui, mécaniquement. Je m'asseois contre lui, à moitié allongé contre son estomac, alors que ses bras se nouent agréablement autour de ma taille, ignorant les regards sidérés qui se posent sur nous.

Pour mettre fin au malaise, et sans doute pour en venir au but de cette réunion, Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge et attire l'attention générale sur lui.

"Bien, comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, aujourd'hui, chacun de vous a eu un comportement étrange, différent des jours précédents ... "

Je retiens difficilement un sursaut quand je sens les doigts frais de Draco se glisser sous mon pull pour caresser doucement la peau tendre au creux de mes reins. Je les cambre alors légérement, lui offrant un accès plus facile vers les hautes profondeurs de mon dos. Ou bien vers mes fesses ...

"C'est normal, continue le professeur, étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de surveiller, et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis au courant de ce qui vous arrive ; donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé dans l'Ecole des Sortilèges, qui vous ont atteint, but principal de notre ennemi ... "

Le gémissement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres passe inaperçu avec le grognement que lâche Ginny. Finalement, Draco a choisi la voie la plus basse et s'amuse discrètement avec les élastiques de mon boxer, les tiraillants avec joie. Je vois un large sourire qui élargit ses lèvres pleines alors que sa main se glisse au niveau des rondeurs charnues de mon être. Cho s'est levée pour s'approcher de Rogue.

"Mais, Professeur, je ne vois aaaabsolument pas ce que je fais ici, tout va bien pour moi ... "

Oula, c'était pas le truc à dire à Rogue, ça ...

"Retournez à votre place, Miss Chang ! "

Voilà, qu'est ce que je disais. Pendant que Cho retourne s'asseoir, visiblement vexée, Draco pince allègrement la peau très sensible de certaines parties de mon corps, tandis que je retiens de plus en plus difficilement mes gémissements. Il est vraiment expert en la matière de m'arracher des cris de plaisirs, c'est dingue ...

"Le Professeur MacGonagall et moi-même allons vous distribuer des Contre Sorts, afin de vous désenchanter, en espérant que ça marche ... "

Hey, j'espère que c'est pas les trucs qu'on a magouillé tout à l'heure en Potions, parce que sinon, on est perdu ... Définitivement perdu si on en croit la tambouille que j'ai fabriqué ... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi, au juste, les sortilèges ? Ah, Hermione vient de bouger de son siège ... pas encore fossilisée ...

"Excusez moi, Monsieur, mais c'est quoi, ces sortilèges ? "

Ah ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent à ce que je vois. Rogue se tourne lentement vers elle, ses yeux noirs plissés et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Les dents blanches de Draco saisissent un coin de la peau de ma nuque et la tiraillent avec insistance, la sucant de temps à autre avec ses lèvres et avec sa langue. Je crois que je vais défaillir.

"Les Sept Péchés Capitaux, Miss Granger ... "

Hein ?? Queuqueu c 'est que cette histoire ? Rogue a les yeux fixés sur Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, la Paresse ... "

Oula, c'est bien la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, tiens ... Ensuite, Rogue se tourne vers moi et je peux discerner l'habituelle lueur de dégoût qui prône dans ses prunelles noires.

"Harry Potter, la Gourmandise ... "

A SUIVRE

BONNES FETES A TOUS ET A TOUTES :-)

Vala donc, joyeux Noël et Bonne Année et tout les machins qui vont avec (veuux du chaaaaaaaaaaamp !!). Désolée pour le retard que ce chap a pu prendre, pas mal de boulot et un peu crevée ... et fait froid aussi ... Bon pas grave ... En tout cas, encore plein de bonnes choses à tout le monde !!! Bizz

Petit ps : tout le monde a-t-il vu la tite note que j'ai laissé dans les commentaires en haut de la page ? Si non, merci beaucoup de la lire, ca va m'aider à la continuation de ce ... cette ... de ça ;-) Merci de me répondre, ou bien dans une review, ou par mail (voir les 2 !!! héhé ...). Merci !!


	6. La Luxure Partie I

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, Lemon dans ce chapitre et le suivant.

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte !!! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

Et puis, après un bref instant de lucidité, je me rend compte que cette fic est une vraie poubelle et que j'y balance toutes les conneries que j'ai pas osé mettre dans les autres … pardon hein …

Bref, merci aux personnes ayant répondu à ma petite question de la fois précédente !! °grand sourire° Donc voilà, je vais en effet arrêter les POV après celui-là, pour continuer la suite … Donc, la fic ne s'arrête pas, même si ça met un peu de temps à arriver.

Et surtout, **ATTENTION ATTENTION**, pour les âmes sensibles, petite indication : ce chapitre et le suivant vont traiter de la Luxure, et donc (je sais que c'est pas une raison mais bon), je dis pas que ça va être un Lemon géant, mais pas loin. Donc, pour les personnes n'aimant pas ce genre de … matériel, vous n'êtes, au fond, vraiment pas obligées de lire ces deux chapitres, étant donné que ça relate la même journée que les précédents … Bon c'est intéressant quand même (et je ne compte même plus le nombre d'utilisation du mot "fesses", et autre derivés, of course, dans ces chapitres …), mais pas indispensable à la compréhension …Enfin, je pense pas quoi …En tout cas, j'ai prévenu !! (et j'ai même dû mettre cette fic en R à cause de ca … ). Ne me tapez pas après ça. Et bonne lecture pour les autres.

**Reviews **:

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Arrrrgh pardon !!! Mais cet abruti a mis la review tout en bas de la page … je sais pas pourquoi … mille pardons !!! Sinon, niveau couple, faut me laisser finir … la fic n'est pas encore terminée et l'avis de certains personages sur les couples peuvent (vont) changer … héhéhé … Et puis, je dois dire que moi aussi ça m'aurait très vite emmerdé de faire celui de Chang … oula oula … Merci !!

**Galouz** : Ouip, la suite va contenir plus de détails, mais je ne dis rien la dessus héhéhé …J'espère que la suite te plaira !! Merci !

Cholera : Merci pour ta review, ca me fait plaisir de voir que des gens la lise !!

**Chapitre 3** : La Luxure

Ou encore, Draco Malfoy en mode °saute sur tout ce qui bouge°.

_Partie I_

Un bruit …

Un bruit, bien connu et affreusement dérangeant, retentit dans la pièce, bien qu'assourdi et lointain.

Je connais ce bruit.

Gardant la tête enfouie sous les montagnes de couvertures, seul un de mes bras s' en extirpe pour aller tâtonner sur ma table de chevet, à la recherche de l'auteur de ce son, pour lui clouer le bec. Après avoir rencontré le roman que je lis en ce moment, ma baguette (deux fois) et avoir manqué d'envoyer ma lampe se fracasser sur le sol, je parviens finalement à repérer mon réveil, ainsi que, miraculeusement, le bon bouton pour éteindre la radio. Pour une fois que je me trompe pas … Faut dire que, Magic Fm à fond à sept heures du mat', ça réveille …

Sept heures …

Merde …

Je vais encore être à la bourre …

Il me faut encore dix bonnes minutes pour me convaincre de sortir de mes chaudes et délicieuses couvertures, et au moins cinq de plus pour réussir à me lever complètement, et à me traîner jusque la douche. Je me débarasse de mon pyjama, appréciant en silence le contact de la soie sur mon corps encore endormi, et pénètre dans la douche, après avoir ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude à fond.

Je sais que ça a plutôt tendance à me rendormir, mais bon, je tuerais pour une douche brûlante le matin. En ronronnant de plaisir, je me tortille agréablement sous les jets d'eau bouillante. Je me savonne avec allégrèsse, mettant de la mousse un peu partout autour de moi, puis me shampouine (Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ce mot peut s'écrire …) avec tout autant de joie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours adoré utiliser des litres de shampoing … En plus, celui de Poudlard a une délicieuse odeur de vanille, et après ça, ma peau est douuuuuuuuuuce …

Retrouvant ma dignité, j'arrête de me rouler sur le sol de la douche et commence à me rincer, observant la mousse s'échapper dans le tout à l'égout de la baignoire (joli trou de mémoire concernant le nom … si ca en a un …). Dans un nuage de vapeur, j'emmerge de la douche, ma peau pâle encore rougie par l'eau brûlante. Je m'arrange toujours pour sortir avant un niveau trop élevé de la cuisson, mais parfois, ça plante un peu …

Je fixe mon reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain et, évitant de lui trouver un air trop vaseux, me caresse le torse du bout des doigts. Lentement. Délicieusement. Je vois les poils fins se hérisser sur mon corps alors qu'un fin sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Tout simplement superbe.

Je tourne le dos à mon splendide double et attrape mon peignoir, noir, et commence à me sécher. A l'aide d'une serviette, verte, je me frotte les cheveux en essayant d'y mettre de la conviction, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil indifférent vers le réveil.

Sept heure trente …

Les cours commencent à huit heures (enfin, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, les cours devraient commencer à huit heures … ou aux alentours de huit heures …). Satisfait de l'état de ma chevelure, je laisse mes blondes mèches tomber avec grâce sur mes épaules, achevant de sécher mon corps. Une fois sec, je m'admire en silence dans le miroir, les lèvres pincées. Ma langue passe et repasse sur mon palet, parcourant mes dents avec insistance. J'ai envie de quelque chose de sucré, ce matin …

Rougissant légèrement, je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le tapis de bain moelleux, une main encore accrochée au robinet, et pose l'autre sur mon membre, soudain gorgé de vie et de sang, commençant à me caresser sans plus attendre. Mes doigts fins ensèrrent la tête brûlante de mon sexe, avant d'en atteindre la base, m'offrant rapidement des sensations de divine jouissance, alors que je répète le mouvement avec insistance.

Je me libère finalement, m'étant saisi d'un mouchoir en papier juste à temps (parce que, le sperme séché, c'est pas cool à gratter sur le tapis de bain, même pour les Elfes de Maison). Je me redresse, me rince rapidement et me dépêche (m'enfin … façon de parler …) d'enfiler mon uniforme vert et noir, aux couleurs de ma prestigieuse Maison.

Sept heures quarante.

Je coiffe mes cheveux blonds, bénissant mon père en une silencieuse prière pour m'avoir fait chier toutes ces années pour me convaincre de les laisser pousser. Je les attache rapidement sur ma nuque avec un ruban de soie noire et adresse un sourire carnassier a mon reflet, fin prêt.

A sept heures quarante cinq, je sors finalement de la salle de bain, rejoignant les impatients qui m'ont attendu pour aller manger. Nous nous déplaçons tranquillement dans les couloirs (ou plutôt, j'avance d'un pas plutôt posé et réfléchi, et les autres se voient forcés de m'attendre s'ils veulent avoir l'honneur de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle en même temps que moi).

Tiens, un groupe de Serdaigle. Et, parmis eux, un membre de l'equipe de Quidditch plutôt bien foutu, que j'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps. Avec un cul divin. Ce cul me donne bien envie. Marchant toujours aussi lentement, je dévie discrètement vers le groupe de Serdaigle, l'objet de ma convoitise et son propriétaire se trouvant d'ailleurs directement sur mon chemin, me présentant son dos et … le reste.

Mes braves petits compagnons, en beaux suiveurs qu'ils sont, me font un effet de vol d'oiseau : si l'un dévie, les autres suivent. Du coup, tout le monde s'avance sans s'en apercevoir vers le pôvre groupe de Serdaigle, qui n'a rien grillé non plus, et surtout, rien demandé du tout. Parfait, j'arrête de dévier, et la, c'est tout droit.

Je ralentie encore un peu, m'attirant un regard grognon de Milicent, que je m'empresse de remettre en place à l'aide d'un des effrayants regards sombres dont j'ai le secret, avec le Professeur Rogue, et reporte mon attention sur les rondeurs de mon Serdaigle.

J'arrive enfin à hauteur du joueur de Quidditch, dont j'ignore tout bonnement le nom, l'année (mais je le suppose en Cinquième Année, tout comme moi) et le poste dans son équipe (moi, je ne suis pas Attrapeur pour rien, héhéhé, avec un coup de main comme le mien, je ne rate aucune balle). J'avance la main, discrètement quand même, et rencontre le tissu souple de son pantalon. Dissimulant mon plaisir, je pose ma paume sans honte sur ses fesses charnues, le voyant (et le sentant) se raidir imperceptiblement.

Mais, il ne se retourne pas, ne cherche pas à savoir qui le pelotte aussi ouvertement. Probablement qu'il ne souhaite pas que tout le monde sache que quelqu'un est en train de s'amuser avec ses fesses. Ou alors, ça lui plaît, et c'est une invite à davantage de … rrrrr … Et plus si affinités …

Faudrait que je voie si je peux aller me promener du côté des vestiaires-douches Serdaigle lors du prochain entraînement de Quidditch. Il a vraiment un cul divin. Apres avoir profité quelques micro-secondes de sa chaleur corporelle, j'éloigne ma main de son corps, observant ses oreilles et sa nuque d'un rouge vif, reprenant ma route vers la Grande Salle. Et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il faut dire que, vus les boeufs qui m'accompagnent, ca m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres avec désir, essayant de conserver un peu de la chaleur du Serdaigle dans mon poing, enfoncé dans ma poche. Goyle se charge d'ouvrir la porte avec sa douceur habituelle (mille pardons pour les personnes se trouvant juste derrière), et nous entrons en grande pompes dans la Grande Salle, les yeux de tout le monde rivés sur notre petit groupe, hétéroclyte à souhait.

J'adresse des sourires diverses à des personnes sur mon passage, avant de m'installer sur ma chaise habituelle, à la table des Serpentards. J'étire mes jambes devant moi, emmerdant à loisir mon voisin d'en face, et me sers une tasse de café bien noir, adressant un clin d'oeil à ce même voisin d'en face, un Troisième Année, plutôt bien formé pour son âge.

Il plonge dans son bol de céréales, rouge comme une pivoine, et je sirote mon café en silence, guettant les battements d'ailes caractéristiques de l'arrivée des chouettes. Ah, voila. Les bêtes arrivent. Je vois, entre deux battements d'aile, la chouette de mon père se diriger vers moi, suivie par un nombre assez impressionant de ses semblables, tractant un paquet. Chouette, un cadeau.

Elle se pose avec grâce face à moi, évitant de justesse un verre de jus de citrouille, et me tend une lettre accrochée à l'une de ses pattes. Dans le paquet, des chocolats, je dirais. Probablement un souvenir de son "voyage d'affaires" en France. Lui qui me prône depuis mon enfance toutes ces conneries de Sang Pur et tout le tintouin, je crois bien qu'il s'envoie en l'air depuis plusieurs mois déjà avec un moldu français.

Mon Dieu ... Ca me rapelle le jour ou j'ai "découvert" les orientations sexuelles de mon paternel. Je sens mon visage rougir malgrè moi, et commence à offrir des chocolats autour de moi pour masquer ma gêne. Argh, les souvenirs continuent d'affluer dans mon pauvre esprit torturé. Je devais être âgé de neuf ans et, revenant de l'école avec mon carnet de notes à faire signer, un Elfe de Maison me dit que ma mère est absente, mais que le Maître de Maison est là.

Chouette. Tout content de pouvoir montrer mes bonnes notes à mon papa, je me précipite dans son bureau. Vide. Alors, peut être dans la chambre.

Bingo.

Mais pas seul.

Je me souviens encore de ma surprise en le découvrant, nu, dans son lit (et, accessoirement, celui de ma mère également), donnant des puissants coups de reins contre les fesses de mon futur Professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, qui paraîssait plutôt apprécier la chose. Je revois encore aisément mon père, les joues rougies par l'effort, maintenant les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules pour mieux ...approfondir tout ça ... Et les cris de jouissance du Professeur. Qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement au moment où il m'aperçut. Mon père s'était alors tourné vers moi, les sourcils froncés, se retirant rapidement de l'homme et reposant ses jambes sur le matelas, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à une allure folle pour trouver une excuse.

"Ecoute, Draco ... Je ... Nous sommes, Severus et moi, en train d'appliquer ... euh ... les anciens cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que nous avions quand nous étions à Poudlard ... Et là, je fais la Force du Mal, et Severus ... ben ... il applique ...

"Ah ...

"Tu comprends ?

"O ... Oui ... "

Je me prends le visage entre les mains, encore honteux de cet évènement. Au moins, après ca, Lucius avait signé mon bulletin sans broncher, et même, limite sans regarder à l'intérieur. C'était déjà ca de gagné. Mais quand même, le choc.

Pour ma mère aussi, le choc, quand je lui avais alors demandé si j'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur de Papa et de "Tonton" Severus (voire même Tata dans le cas présent ...). Elle s'en gausse encore à présent. Mère indigne.

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la table des attardés de Gryffondors, et peux apercevoir la Sang-de-Bourbe et Poil de Carotte qui me regardent. Le Balafré, lui, n'en a rien à battre et se baffre dans l'assiette de sa voisine, l'air totalement affamé. Il est plutôt potable lui, comparé au reste de ce petit groupe de dingos... J'appliquerais bien mes cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec lui, en étant la Force du Mal ... en digne descendant de mon pôpa ...

Faudrait que je pense à manger, moi aussi ... Mais, je ne parviens pas à détourner mes yeux des lèvres roses de Potter, qui se referment avec force sur sa cuillère, ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur un tas de brioches, son joli petit cul bien ferme ... Oula, faut que je me calme ...

Je ressuis un filet de bave qui coulait de ma bouche et qui commençait à dégouliner sur la table, et, après avoir lancé un sourire charmant à je ne sais quelle personne de je ne sais quelle Maison, j'empoigne à nouveau ma tasse de cafe. Mon regard est attiré par la forme circulaire de ma coupe, et je pose mes doigts sur le rebord avec application, les sourcils froncés. Voilà, je sais ce que ca me rappelle ... (non, pas ça, bande de petits cochons) ... le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, sauf qu'il faisait très sombre. Et d'une sphère brillante, qui flottait ... Je chasse tout ça de mon esprit à la vue des fesses parfaites de Potter, qui vient de se lever de sa chaise, entraîné par ses copains. Je bave encore un peu dans ma tasse, bien decidé à l'avoir dans mes bras, lui et ses jolies atouts arrondis, avant la fin de la matinée. Ce qui me laisse pour cela, exactement deux cours de disponible : celui de Métamorphose, qui va commencer dans moins de cinq minutes (oups) et celui de Soins aux Creatures, juste avant le repas.

Bon, je crois que je vais commencer à élaborer mon plan pendant le cours de la vieille MacGo, je ne veux pas me faire transformer en marmite (riiiiiiiiiiiice cooker !!!) pour avoir essayer de sauter sur son élève (voire sauter tout court). Mais par contre, pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures, comme ce n'est plus l'autre paysan qui fait le cours, ca devrait aller. Je lui proposerai d'aller gambader dans la Forêt Interdite, pour y découvrir les merveilles de Dame Nature, gniéhéhéhé ...

Un sourire de conquérant aux lèvres, satisfait de moi, je me lève de table après avoir englouti le reste de mon café et une tartine de pain (nature, le Nutella, c'est pas bon pour les fesses ...), ravi d'emmerder tout le monde, qui se voit obligé de venir avec moi, allez savoir pourquoi, et donc d'abandonner leurs petits dèjs.

Je gambade vers la porte sous les regards ahuris des rares et derniers occupants, prétextant qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se dépêche si on veut pas arriver en retard au cours de Métamorphose. Mes bruyants compagnons autour de moi, nous avançons dans un véritable champ d'honneur dans les couloirs (faut dire qu'il vaut mieux que les gens s'écartent s'ils ne veulent pas goûter au pavé après avoir rencontré les poings d'un des gorilles qui me sert de garde du corps).

Nous arrivons finalement devant la salle de Métamorphose, un poil en avance, et je profite de ces quelques instants de répit pour repérer ma proie. Négligement appuyé contre un mur, les yeux dans le vague, c'est à croire qu'Il n'attend que moi ! Je m'avance vers lui en gigotant doucement des reins, attirant quelques regards flatteurs de la part d'élèves, tout sexe et toute Maison confondus.

Je m'arrête devant lui, mordillant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure avec sensualité, essayant de prendre la pose la plus sexy possible, tout en restant naturel. Il me lance un regard, un peu bovin, je dois l'avouer, ce qui détruit un peu le charme du moment, et j'improvise rapidement quelque chose.

"Alors Potter, je susurre doucement, on avait faim, ce matin, non ? Tu m'as l'air encore affamé, dis moi ... Mon père m'a envoyé des chocolats, mais ils sont dans ma chambre, si tu veux, on peut aller les chercher ... a deux ... "

Bon, je sais, c'est nul. D'ailleurs, j'ai mal mis la boîte dans mon sac et un coin me rentre dans le dos. Je bas des paupières avec innocence, me déhanchant avec grâce, une mèche de cheveux se détachant du ruban pour tomber devant mes grands yeux argent. Alors là, s'il reste de marbre devant un tel sex appeal, soit il est eunuque, soit frigide.

Je le vois plonger en pleine réflexion (plouf), limite j'entends les rouages de sa cervelle grincer (grouik grouik), mais MacGo décide de tout foutre en l'air en arrivant à ce moment là. Je grogne discrètement. Potter a déjà repris ses esprits et s'avance tranquillement vers la porte. Mais celle ci s'avère être bloquée par ce brave Goyle, bien utile quand il le veut, même s'il le sait pas.

Itadakimaaaaaaaaaaaaaasu !!!! En un bond, je me retrouve derrière mon futur déjeuner et colle avec entrain et une joie à peine dissimulée mon corps contre le sien, n'évitant pas bien sûr de bien remuer les hanches tout contre son bassin. Je le sens qui se tend un peu contre moi mais ne dit rien, alors je décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Détachant un peu mon bassin de lui, je reviens à l'attaque sans plus attendre et le remplace immédiatement par ma main, impatient de pouvoir goûter aux rondeurs généreuses et chaudes de cette partie de son corps. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : je vois les pointes de ses oreilles devenir d'un rouge vif, rouge qui ne tarde pas à envahir sa nuque. J'imagine que ses joues et son front doivent être dans un état semblable, ce qui me pousse un peu plus loin.

Je fais lentement voyager ma main en cercle concentriques sur son derrière charnu, me réjouissant de le voir frissoner et cambrer les reins malgrè lui. Ca me donne envie de la dévorer tout cru. Je dois être pas mal non plus à voir, scotché à lui, ronronnant limite, le nez enfoui contre sa nuque. Quelle bête de sexe, je fais.

Mettant le plus de douceur et de sensualité possibles dans mes gestes pour ne pas l'effrayer, je continue à le caresser, à le cajoler avec envie, mon pantalon devenant très vite trop serré. Mais ce boeuf de Goyle décide de se bouger de la porte à ce moment là et ma proie profite de cette opportunité pour me filer entre les doigts. Je le vois s'enfuir vers sa table, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement et le visage très, très rouge, me rappelant vaguement l'expression du Serdaigle ce matin.

Un peu déçu tout de même de le voir réagir d'une manière tellement pudique (bon, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il se retourne pour me rouler un patin mais bon), j'entre aussi dans la classe et m'installe à ma place habituelle, assis entre mes deux bouffons. Je passe à nouveau ma langue sur mes lèvres en repensant au corps de Potter, et à quel point je pourrais le faire se tordre de plaisir, si seulement il se laissait faire, le bougre ... Le connaissant, je suppose qu'il est encore vierge de tout contact avec un représentant du même sexe que lui, parfait, et je pense pas qu'il ait dépassé le stade du chaste baiser avec cette grognasse de Chang.

Je ne comprends pas, mais alors absolument pas, comment on peut être attiré par ça ... Déjà Diggory... dont je m'étais d'ailleurs chargé de l'apprentissage de la vie sous le nez de cette larve ... Si elle avait su...

Je retiens un soupir attristé au souvenir de mon défunt amant et tourne les yeux vers la prof, en essayant de me donner un air intéréssé. La vieille femme nous explique que nous allons nous amuser pendant deux heures à transformer une noix de coco en dindon. Chouette. Elle le fait devant nous, pour montrer aux plus demeurés (je ne citerais pas) que c'est bien possible et à quoi est censé ressembler le dindon à la fin de la transformation. J'imagine que c'est pas gagné pour une grande majorité des élèves de cette classe, surtout du côté Gryffondor (quoique, niveau Serpentard, y en a des pas mal babaches aussi).

J'étouffe un baillement sonore et dresse un sourcil. La prof nous laisse la voie libre. Le massacre est lancé. De partout dans la salle, des sorts fusent, provoquant à chaque fois des feux d'artifices d'étincelles rougeoyantes et orangées, mais aussi des réactions intéréssantes sur des organismes vivants malheureusement dans la ligne de mire de certaines baguettes (merci Londubat).

Je lance moi même le sortilège et je vois la noix de coco se tordre sous mes yeux, pour finalement prendre avec un "kouaaak" la forme d'un oiseau, très moche et qui, ma foi, m'a l'air très con, des grosses poches de graisse pendant sous ses plumes. Berk. Je le vire dans un coin de mon bureau, me retenant de l'assomer avec mon livre de Métamorphose pour qu'il ne vienne pas me saoûler pendant le reste du cours. J'ai plus intéréssant à faire que de jouer la garde de dindon pour cette sale bête en manque d'affection. Va voir Crabbe, niveau tronche, tu pourrais presque le prendre pour ta mère. Allez, casse toi !

Cette bestiole a decidé de faire son nid entre mon livre de Métamorphose et mon cahier, et je flatte ma baguette du bout de l'index, qui grésille rien qu'à l'idée de faire griller la dinde sur place. Je me calme soudainement, mettant de côté dans mon esprit l'encombrant animal, quand mon voisin de devant fait tomber une plume et se penche pour la ramasser. Ma mâchoire se détache littéralement du reste de ma bouche et je sens un afflus soudain d'émissions salivaires envahir ma cavité buccale. Superbe. Rien à dire. Surtout que sa robe moule très agréablement certaines parties de son anatomie alors qu'il se rassoit. Bave, bave.

Je referme la bouche quand le vieille MacGo me lance un regard méfiant, mais ne détache pas pour autant les yeux du cul merveilleux de ce jeune homme, assis devant moi. Je déglutis lentement et passe rapidement, et discrètement, ma main entre mes cuisses, pour frôler l'espace chaud entre. Je laisse quelques mèches de cheveux tomber devant mon visage pour cacher les rougeurs de mes joues.

Je ramène le livre de Métamorphose sur mes genoux, après avoir viré l'oiseau, et glisse à nouveau ma main entre mes cuisses, la posant directement sur mon entrejambe. Je tente de me calmer, de retrouver une respiration normale pour que mes voisins ne se rendent pas compte de mon état, mais la vision de ce type qui ne cesse de remuer sur sa chaise me met dans tout mes états. C'est délicieusement insupportable.

Mais, je ne devrais pas. Pas pendant les cours. Ce cours surtout. Si MacGo me capte, elle risque de me castrer, ou de me rendre impuissant à vie à l'aide d'un sort que je ne veux pas connaître. En grognant doucement, j'éloigne ma main de mon entrejambe et tente de respirer à nouveau normalement, acte qui me prend quelques instants.

J'ai tout simplement horreur de devoir m'arrêter en plein acte. Je lève un regard très sombre à ma tortionnaire, qui évolue entre les bureaux. Celle ci, d'abord un peu etonnée, m'en lance un autre encore pire et continue à marcher. Mes deux crétins de voisins n'ont toujours pas réussi à transformer leurs noix de coco et je pousse un profond soupir, retombant en muette admiration devant le postérieur de mon voisin direct de devant.

Ah, il faudrait que je m'occupe de Potter aussi. Ma journée risque d'être assez chargée ... J'esquisse un sourire et passe lentement mon index sur mes lèvres douces, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire subir comme tortures au Survivant. Mwahaha !!! C'est pas les idées qui manquent. Parfait, parfait ...

Je me tourne lentement vers la table du trio et les observe un instant. Potter essaie de faire tenir en place sa noix de coco qui gambade sur ses petites pattes, Granger est profondement endormie sur son bureau et Weasley se protège des sorts que lui lance sa noix de coco. Bien, tout est n-Granger dort ?! Alors ca, c'est la meilleure ... Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui roupille pendant le cours de Métamorphose ... Dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo ...

Je rejette ma blonde chevelure en arrière, me rappelant qu'elle est attachée avec le ruban quand je me prends les doigts dedans, et jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre de poche. Bien. Le cours finit bientôt. Et après ... Histoire de la Magie ... Avec ce brave Binns ... York ...

Je dois avouer qu'étudier toute l'histoire des Trolls mangeurs de larves de pissenlits des Cornouailles me passionne au plus haut point, bien plus que les fesses de Potter au passage, of course, mais tout de même ... Bon, ben, je pourrais recupéré les heures de sommeil perdues ce matin à me lever trop tôt ...

MacGo s'arrête devant notre table, me jette un nouveau regard soupçonneux, avant d'observer mon ex-noix de coco.

"Bien, bien ... Bon travail, Mr Malfoy ... "

Je sais, je sais. Elle jette ensuite un regard sincèrement désolé vers les noix de coco de mes voisins, bien amochées par les sorts qu'ils ont lancé dessus. Rien à voir avec moi, et c'est normal. A ce stade là, les comparaisons ne sont plus possibles. Attendant la fin de l'heure, j'entortille avec grâce une mèche platine autour de mon doigt, pianotant de l'autre main sur mon bureau.

Je tourne brusquement les yeux vers la table voisine à la nôtre, et je peux voir un Gryffondor, dont je n'ai jamais cherché à me rappeler le nom (ni à le savoir, d'ailleurs) qui me regarde , ou plutôt me fixe avec des yeux de merlan frit, tenant sa baguette en l'air, comme prêt à lancer un sort mais arrêté en plein vol.

Je lui adresse un sourire enjôleur et cligne de l'oeil, pour le voir détourner la tête avec précipitation, le rouge aux joues. Je fais chavirer des coeurs. A l'entente de la sonnerie, je retransforme mon expérience en sa forme originelle (tu es né poussière, tu redeviendras poussière ...). Puis, mon sac sur le dos, je zigzague entre les tables pour parvenir à la porte, prenant bien soin au passage de frôler avec ma hanche l'épaule de ce Gryffondor, encore assis à sa place.

Puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un grognement d'envie à la vue de Potter qui se lève de sa chaise avec grâce, imaginant ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, sur laquelle j'aimerais tant poser mes doigts, mes lèvres ... Je m'arrache à ma contemplation béate et prends la direction de la salle de Binns, assez peu motivé pour passer une heure à contempler le fantôme argumenter sur la Grande Guerre des Gnomes de Moldavie.

J'en baille d'avance, évoluant lentement dans les kilomètres de couloirs tout en admirant quelques beaux spécimens de la faune environnante. Appétissants. J'ai pu apercevoir plusieurs échantillons intéressants au cours de mon voyage (safari) dans la jungle de Poudlard, mais je dois tout de même avouer que le plus beau et le plus sexy modèle qui se promene en liberté dans les couloirs (moi mis à part) est Potter.

Je pousse un profond soupir et fonce dans la personne qui marchait devant moi et qui s'était brusquement arrêtée. Alors que je m'apprétais à lui dire le fond de mes pensées, je me rends compte que nous sommes arrivés devant la salle de ce cher Binns. Et c'est parti.

Nous entrons dans la salle et je m'installe à une table bien dans le fond, histoire de pouvoir somnoler en paix. Binns taverse le mur de la salle et le cours démarre. "Les Rites Religieux et les Moeurs des Gobelins d'Asie du Sud-Ouest". Je baille profondement et pose ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur mon bureau, prêt à piquer un petit roupillon. Tes paupières sont lourdes ... très lourdes ... trop lourdes ... ronfl ...

o°O°o

_J'ouvre les yeux._

_Il fait sombre._

_Je ne sais pas où je suis._

_Un courant d'air traverse l'endroit et j'entoure mon torse nu de mes bras pour me protéger de la fraîcheur._

_Je tente de regarder autour de moi, mais tout est noir._

_Et, je ne suis pas seul._

_Je sens une présence, non loin, qui me guette, mais je ne peux déterminer qui._

_Je tente un pas en avant, sentant le sol sous la plante de mes pieds, quand je vois apparaître un corps, face à moi._

_Et, tout aussi nu que je le suis._

_Il (car oui, je peux bien affirmer que c'est un "il") ouvre de grands yeux verts et un sourire illumine son visage, avant qu'il ne se jette dans mes bras._

_Potter._

_J'entoure alors son corps fin de mes bras et l'embrasse avec passion, ma virilité déjà dressée et s'écrasant contre son ventre. Il gémit délicieusement dans ma bouche, et je me laisse aller à le caresser voluptueusement, mes mains courant sur les parties de son corps accessibles dans cette position._

_Je ne lâche pas sa bouche, suçant sa langue et ses lèvres, et lui me répond avec tout autant de fougue. Il est tout simplement délicieux, tel que je l'imaginais. Ses mains sont aggripées à mes cheveux et les caressent avec douceur, les faisant filer entre ses doigts._

_Il grogne légèrement quand je me détache de sa bouche pour embrasser son menton, parcourir sa peau jusqu'à son oreille, que je mordille avec envie. Il presse ma nuque, frottant en même temps ses hanches contre les miennes pour me montrer son désir. Il me veut autant que je le veux._

_Je lèche encore quelques secondes la lobe de son oreille avant de revenir à ses lèvres et de m'en emparer à nouveau. Les abandonnant, je descends cette fois ci sur sa gorge et je lèche, mordille chaque parcelles de cette peau pâle, sentant la mienne s'enflammer alors que ses mains frôlent mes omoplates, mon dos, descendant parfois sur mes reins, sans jamais atteindre mes fesses._

_J'embrasse le creux de sa clavicule, avant de me placer face à l'un de ses tétons, déjà dur. Je le prends dans ma bouche et commence à le sucer fortement, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. D'une main, je m'occupe du second, le faisant rouler entre mes doigts, le massant, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon amant. _

_Celui ci gigote contre moi pour en avoir plus, son membre gorgé de vie et de sang frottant contre mon ventre. Il rejette brusquement la tête en arrière quand je saisis le bourgeon de chair entre mes dents pour le tirailler, de plus en plus excité par son air débauché. Harry Potter, tu m'étonneras toujours._

_M'agenouillant sur le sol, j'enfouis mon visage contre son ventre, léchant son nombril pendant que l'une de mes mains se pose sur ses fesses et commence à les petrir avec envie. J'ai envie de le prendre. Maintenant. Sans plus attendre, j'attrape ses hanches entre mes mains pour l'immobiliser et le prends entièrement dans ma bouche, le faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir._

_Je commence tout de suite à bouger sur son membre, mes lèvres parcourant la colonne de chair avec joie. Ses hanches remuent d'elles même alors qu'il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Après les avoir humidifiés, j'enfonce profondement deux doigts dans son intimité, et le pénètre en adaptant le rythme de mes doigts à celui de mes lèvres._

_Maintenant, il hurle de plaisir, pleure et gémit pour en avoir plus. Il mouille abondamment dans ma bouche, avant de s'y rependre dans un cri sourd, plié en deux. Se retirant de mes lèvres, il se laisse tomber dans mes bras, puis sur le sol, la souffle court. Je vois sa poitrine se soulever au rythme difficile de sa respiration, ses joues rouges, et ses yeux verts brillant de désir._

_Toujours à genoux, je m'avance péniblement jusqu'à sa tête, que je relève avec douceur pour guider ses lèvres jusqu'à mon sexe tendu. Entourant mes hanches avec ses bras, il en suçotte d'abord le bout s'amusant de me voir frémir, avant de le caresser sur toute sa longueur avec sa langue. Une de ses mains joue avec mes bourses pleines, sa langue la rejoignant parfois pour les frôler. _

_Je passe mes mains sur son visage, ne détachant pas mon regard de lui. La vision soudaine de mon sexe pénétrant dans sa bouche me fait crier de plaisir, alors qu'il m'enrobe dans un ecrin chaud et humide. C'est tellement bon. Il continue à cajôler mes testicules d'une main, l'autre s'étant glissée entre ses cuisses._

_Sous mes yeux, il commence à se caresser, puis se pénètre d'un doigt. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Maintenant, sous cette caresse divine et cette vision onirique. _

_Me sentant proche de l'orgasme, il se retire et s'allonge face à moi sur le sol, les jambes largement ecartées, continuant à préparer son entrée du bout de son index. Il se mord légèrement les lèvres et remue des hanches, comme dans un appel muet, qu'il ne tarde pas a proférer._

_"Viens ... Baise moi ... "_

_Tenant mon membre d''une main, je me place entre ses cuisses pour me positionner devant son entrée. Ses bras viennent se nouer autour de ma nuque et il m'embrasse avec ardeur._

_"Draco ... "_

_Je sens le bout de mon sexe dur, douloureux par tant d'attentions et d'attente, frotter contre son anus humide, alors que je prends une grande inspiration._

_"Draco ... "_

o°O°o

"DRACO !!! "

J'ouvre les yeux avec un cri de surprise, regardant autour de moi. Devant moi, Pansy me regarde avec étonnement, une main appuyée sur notre bureau. Elle hausse un sourcil en voyant ma mine déconfite.

Merde ... merde ... merde ...

Tout cela n'etait qu'un rêve ... Absolument délicieux, mais seulement un rêve ... J'aurais du m'en douter... Mais j'ai encore du mal à le croire. Et il fallait qu'il s'arrête à CE moment là ... Par contre, je sens mon sexe durement comprimé dans mon pantalon, prêt à exploser. Je ne risque pas de tenir très longtemps ainsi, et je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma journée avec des sous vêtements souillés.

Je lève une main, que l'on aurait pu qualifier de tremblante pour une autre personne que moi, espérant sincèrement que le prof me remarquera assez vite.

"Oui, Mr Zabini ?

"Malfoy ... Je peux aller aux toilettes, Monsieur ? "

A peine a-t-il marmonné un "Oui" que je m'envole vers la porte, oubliant ma putain de dignité à la con concernant mon nom, mon rang et mon sang, l'ouvre sans douceur, et me précipite dans les toilettes les plus proches. Et, miraculeusement, vides.

Je pénètre dans la cabinet le plus près de moi, ferme la porte, juste au cas où, et déboutonne mon jean. Je libère mon membre de mon boxer, pour lui infliger quelques mouvements brusques et violents, me libérant dans un cri sourd, un filet de sueur brûlante coulant dans mon dos.

"HARRY !! "

Oui ... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ... Ma semence dégouline contre le mur des toilettes alors que je me ressuis en rougissant. Venir jouir dans les toilettes de Poudlard après avoir rêvé que je prenais Potter... Si mon père l'apprenait, il me brûlerait vif ...

Je me rhabille avec dignité, après avoir nettoyé les "restes" de mon orgasme qui ruisselaient sur le mur. Bon. Faudrait retourner en cours. Je reviens dans la salle, le dos droit, en essayant de me redonner un air noble et majestueux apres ma sortie précipitée.

Personne ne dit rien, personne ne bronche. Heureusement, sinon c'est un coup de baguette dans la gueule. Je vais me rasseoir sur ma chaise, me relevant immédiatement en entendant la sonnerie. Bon, alors, maitenant, c'est ...

Un sourire vicieux étire mes levres alors que "Mode Chasse" s'affiche sur mon front. Soins aux Créatures... Gniéhéhéhéhéhéhé ... Mon petit Potter, tu vas passer à la casserole !! En plus, ce rêve m'a bien motivé pour la suite. Je me sens en forme pour une partie de jambe en l'air dans le potager de Hagrid, en dépit de mon interlude pendant le cours de Binns.

Un peu effrayés par mon grand sourire et l'air vicieux qui trône dans mes pupilles en une lumière brillante, les autres me suivent sans piper un seul mot. Ca fait du bien, un peu de silence. En descendant les escaliers qui amènent vers le Hall, j'aperçois les Trois Petits Cochons, qui avancent eux aussi pour se rendre au cours.

En deux enjambées (l'Amour donne des ailes), je me retrouve à côté du brun, qui se retient de faire un bond sur le côté, plutôt surpris de me voir surgir ainsi. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et engage la conversation, ignorant les regards choqués qui se posent sur nous. Je le veux, je l'aurai, dussè-je salir un peu ma réputation (et les potirons du Garde Chasse, pardon d'avance).

Harry m'écoute sans rien dire, lui aussi un peu étonné de me voir agir de la sorte, mais ne me repousse pas quand je passe timidement (hem ...) mon bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Il se contente de rougir un peu et de garder les yeux rivés sur le sol, de peur de croiser les miens. Petit timide, va. T'inquiètes, je vais te faire oublier ta gêne, très bientôt.

Je lui assène une petite tape sur les fesses alors que nous arrivons à proximité du lieu où doit se dérouler le cours. Bien. Je me penche sur son oreille, la lui mordille quelques instants avant d'en lécher la lobe.

"Tu sais, Harry ... tu as quelque chose qui me fait envie ... Tu me plais ... tu me plais vraiment ... "

J'ai mis le plus de sensualité et d'érotisme que je le pouvais dans ce susurrement, s'il ne réagit pas positivement, c'est qu'il est complètement perdu. Personne ne me résiste. Ah ... Bah, ça a l'air plutôt bien parti, vu sa réaction. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un poisson rouge.

Il se précipite sur une barrière, le plus loin possible de la prof, et je le suis immèdiatement, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Je passe discrètement un bras dans son dos, sous sa robe de Sorcier, pour lui caresser les côtes avec envie. Ca n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, mais il ne fait rien pour me faciliter la chose. Il est tendu comme s'il avait un parapluie dans le cul (et bientôt, ce sera autre chose que tu auras dans le c ... °BARF° Je t'emmerde, l'auteur !) et se tient appuyé contre la barrière, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Histoire d'essayer de le détendre un peu, je passe mon autre main sous sa robe, mais cette fois ci devant, la posant sur son torse. Je peux sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine à travers sa chemise, que je caresse avec envie. Il cambre légèrement les reins quand je passe mon index dessus, fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

Bon, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, sinon je vais vite me retrouver dans le même état que pendant l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Le rêve me revient d'ailleurs en mémoire et mon excitation monte d'un cran. Personne ne regarde par ici. J'attrape la main du Gryffondor dans la mienne et l'entraîne rapidement vers la cabane du Garde Chasse, absent, et la contourne, cherchant à m'eloigner le plus possible du cours.

J'ai trouvé le coin parfait pour roucouler. C'est plein de légumes et de mauvaises herbes mais c'est pas grave, je peux plus attendre ! Je l'inviterai à un dîner aux chandelles pour me faire pardonner. Je l'installe contre une barrière et un grand sourire étire mes lèvres. L'inscription "Mode Bête" remplace alors "Mode Chasse" sur mon front. J'ai ma victime.

Il me regarde, toujours aussi rouge, avec un air choqué et un peu effrayé, mais je peux voir une lueur d'envie dans ses grands yeux émeraudes. Petit cochon, va ... J'ai vite fait de désserer sa cravate et de retirer les premiers boutons de sa chemise, qui me gênaient de plus en plus, et je m'empresse alors de le caresser, profitant enfin de ce corps tant desiré.

J'appuie mon genou sur ses cuisses pour les écarter, puis le presse délibérement contre son entrejambe, cherchant à éveiller son désir. Ses lèvres remuent doucement, sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Je les capture alors avec les miennes, y goûtant pour la première fois. Elles ont un goût sucré et tellement agréable alors que je les caresse avec ma langue pour en réclamer l'accès, qu'il m'offre aussitôt. Il est délicieux.

Bien qu'un peu maladroit, son baiser m'empresse de continuer, sa langue allant à la rencontre de la mienne. Harry, Harry, comme j'ai envie de toi. Je le lui fait comprendre en plaquand mon bassin contre le sien avec fougue, lui tirant un gémissement sourd. Il va me faire jouir dans mon pantalon à gémir comme ça, tellement délicieusement.

Mes mains ne sont pas en reste et parcourent avec envie ce corps offert. Je le sens fondre littéralement contre moi. Il étouffe un cri dans ma bouche quand je saisis fermement ses fesses pour les presser avec envie. Il commence lui aussi à me caresser, plus timidement, ses doigts frôlant ma nuque, le haut de mes épaules. Mon sexe se comrpime déjà douloureusement dans mon pantalon, soudain bien petit et serré.

Je mordille doucement sa lèvre inférieure, pour ensuite descendre sur sa gorge, la parsemant de baisers. Il rejette la tête en arrière avec un cri sourd quand je saisis un coin de peau entre mes dents. Ses reins battent frénétiquement contre les miens pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

Ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux alors qu'il me presse d'aller plus loin. Chaque chose en son temps, mon enfant ... Je mords allègrement dans son cou, désireux de laisser mon empreinte sur ce corps vierge, léchant ensuite les marques rouges laissées par mes dents. Je te veux, Harry.

Le nez enfoui dans son cou, je le sens tout à coup distrait mais je m'empresse de ramener son attention vers moi en pinçant l'un de ses tétons, ma main s'en étant rapprochée après avoir quitté ses fesses. Il gémit et pose ses lèvres contre mon front, réclamant à nouveau ma bouche. Lui arrachant un soupir satisfait, je réponds à sa demande et mêle mes lèvres aux siennes en un tendre baiser, posant une main sur sa hanche. Je ne peux plus attendre.

Continuant à l'embrasser, je pose le dos de mes doigts contre la bosse que forme son sexe à travers son jean, pour ensuite dérouler sa braguette, faisant sauter le bouton par la même occasion. Je veux tellement te toucher ... plus ... plus intimement ... Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi ... Que tu ne penses qu'à moi ...

Je plonge ma main dans son pantalon pour caresser son membre à travers son boxer, remarquant sa dureté avec plaisir. Je léche ses lèvres tout en continuant à le caresser, quand ses mains se posent sur mon entrejambe, m'arrachant un sursaut. Je lève vers lui des yeux etonnés pour rencontrer les siens, brûlants de désir. A son tour, il retire bouton et braguette et pose ses doigts sur ma verge, prête a exploser.

Incapable de patienter davantage, je glisse ma main dans son boxer pour saisir son membre à pleine main et l'en dégager, sentant quelques gouttes de liquide séminal se déposer dans ma paume. Je fais de même avec le mien et les emprisonne entre nos doigts. Ses lèvres se posent au creux de ma joue, fébriles, cherchant ma bouche, que je m'empresse de lui donner. De même que j'entraîne sa main dans un rythme de va et vient assez lent d'abord, profitant au maximum de son corps.

Le potager est vite envahi par nos gémissements, que nous tentons de maîtriser, en vain. L'allure de nos mouvements s'est accélérée et mes hanches se sont mises à bouger, frappant doucement contre celles de Harry, qui ne tardent pas à suivre. Ma langue pénètre sa bouche avec envie, cherche la sienne pour la caresser avant d'en ressortir tout aussi vivement, attirant la sienne vers l'extérieur.

Je vais devenir fou, à cause de son corps frissonant contre le mien, ses mains qui accompagnent les miennes sur nos sexes, sa langue qui touche ma langue, son visage qui s'écrase contre le mien. Dans un léger cri, alors que nos doigts ensèrrent les têtes de nos membres, il se libère, son corps tendu. Je le rejoins aussitôt, mêlant ma semence à celle déjà sur nos mains.

Il se relaisse tomber sur la barrière et je l'écrase un peu plus dessus avec le poids de mon corps. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, enfouissant mon visage au creux de son cou pour respirer encore son odeur. Délicieuse.

Je ne parviens plus à bouger de la position dans laquelle je me trouve, mais je n'en éprouve ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Ma respiration redevient normale et je me sépare difficilement de lui, grignotant ses lèvres au passage. Je lance ensuite un sort de propreté pour nous débarasser des résultats de notre plaisir et me rhabille.

Il vient alors se blottir contre moi et je l'entoure de mes bras avec délice. Mes mains parcourent ses cheveux avec tendresse pendant que je sors ma montre de ma poche. Il va bientôt être l'heure de retourner au cours, histoire d'être présent quand tout le monde retournera au Château. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains en coupe et lui embrasse tendrement les lèvres.

"Harry, le cours est terminé, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres ... tu viens ... "

Il hoche vaguement la tête, se mordant les lèvres avec soucis, et je lui prends la main pour l'entraîner vers l'endroit où a eu lieu le cours. Je le lâche dès que je peux apercevoir les autres et nous marchons côte à côte, en silence. Quand nous nous arrêtons face aux élèves, l'air médusé qui se peint sur leurs visages est tellement hilarant que je me retiens difficilement d'exploser de rire.

Je me tourne vers mon amant et lui caresse doucement les cheveux, avant d'aller retrouver mon troupeau de larbins, qui attend pour aller se restaurer. Personne ne me pose de questions et tout le monde avance d'un pas d'automate vers le Château. Quelle joyeuse ambiance.

Je soupire discrètement et, quand nous passons la porte du Hall d'entrée, je me rappelle soudainement que mon père a joint dans son paquet un mot pour Rogue, et je dois aller lui remettre. Je me tourne vers les autres.

"Allez y sans moi, je dois aller faire quelque chose ... "

Sans un mot de plus, c'eut été inutile, je prends la direction des cachots, où je suppose se trouve actuellement mon Professeur. Alors que je marche des kilomètres de cachots, mon esprit tourne à deux cent pour cent, autant à propos de ce qui vient de se passer avec Harry, que de ce qui se passera dans le futur. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et ça risque de poser quelques problèmes aussi. Mais bon. Tant que je suis avec lui.

J'arrive devant la porte de la salle de Potion et frappe. Aucune réponse. J'attends un peu, avant de frapper à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. J'essaie ensuite de pousser la porte, qui s'avère être fermée. Bon, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne. Vais aller voir dans ses appartements au cas où. Je ne sais pas si cette affaire est urgente, mais autant ne pas tenter le Diable.

Je m'enfonce alors dans les boyaux suitants de Poudlard, pas le moins effrayé du monde par les noirs cachots dégoulinants. Je venais m'amuser là quand j'étais gamin, et que mon père venait rendre "visite" à mon futur Professeur. Je me retrouve devant la porte des appartements privés de mon Professeur de Potions, et je m'arrête là, comme un con, la main en l'air, prête à frapper. Peut être qu'il est parti bouffer. Même s'il est totalement asocial, il n'en reste pas moins humain (aux dernières nouvelles) et a donc besoin de se nourrir. Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas vraiment du genre à chasser le rats et les Elfes de Maison, caché dans un coin sombre des cachots. Je pousse un grognement et, histoire d'être sûr, frappe tout de même à la porte.

Et là ...

"Entrez." grogne une voix assourdie par l'épaisseur de la porte, mais néanmoins reconnaissable et terriblement sexy.

Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je pousse la porte et aperçois mon Professeur de Potions, confortablement installé sur un siège en cuir, l'air mécontent. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas vérifier maintenant si Severus Rogue, redouté Professeur de Potions de Poudlard et ancien Mangemort est bien humain ? ...

A SUIVRE

Ourch ... J'y suis arrivée à la fin de ce chapitre ... et donc ...

Tadaaaa ...

En ce 24 Janvier 2005, je beugle solennelement depuis le lointain Japon : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA BOUBOU !!! (t'as intérêt à lire ce chapitre sinon je me vexe) Pleins pleins de gros bisous à toi (ce chapitre fait parti de ton cadeau, me suis acharnée à le terminer le jour même ... il est 11h59 et je suis encore dans les temps !! mais je ne le serai plus quand je le publierais ... m'en fous ... Toing 00h00, l'heure du crime ...)

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (gniéhéhé) et la suite d'ici ... quelque temps ... ourf ... Reviews ?


	7. La Luxure Partie II

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, Lemon dans ce chapitre et celui d'avant (mais à prioris, si vous lisez celui là, c'est que vous avez lu l'autre aussi …).

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte ! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

Et puis, après un bref instant de lucidité, je me rend compte que cette fic est une vraie poubelle et que j'y balance toutes les conneries que j'ai pas osé mettre dans les autres … pardon hein …

Et surtout, **ATTENTION ATTENTION**, pour les âmes sensibles, petite indication : ce chapitre va traiter de la Luxure, et donc (je sais que c'est pas une raison mais bon), je dis pas que ca va être un Lemon géant, mais pas loin. Donc, pour les personnes n'aimant pas ce genre de … matériel, vous n'êtes, au fond, vraiment pas obligés de lire ce chapitre (surtout si vous avez pas lu celui d'avant), étant donné que ça relate la même journée que les précédents … Bon c'est intéressant quand même (et je ne compte même plus le nombre d'utilisation du mot "fesses", et autre dérivés, of course, dans ces chapitres …), mais pas indispensable à la compréhension …Enfin, je pense pas quoi …En tout cas, j'ai prévenu ! (et j'ai même dû mettre cette fic en R à cause de ça … ). Ne me tapez pas après ça. Et bonne lecture pour les autres.

**Reviews **(desolée, je vais en decevoir …)

**Artemis** : Bon ben voilà la suite mais … oui je me tais je ne dis rien à l'avance. Merci pour ta review !

**Yuki chan** : Argh … je vais me faire allumer je le sens … pas taper ! Merci !

**Galouz** : Yap quelques révélations pour le fameux midi ! Merci beaucoup !

**Lovely A** : Merci pour ta review ! Me suis un peu faite attendre mais pas trop le temps en ce moment … et puis je me retrouve toujours avec des trucs à faire quand je dois taper … J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Bouboutix** : gnok, encore joyeux anniversaire ma boubouchi ! (et tu peux mettre les bisous de Petite-Marie là où je pense …) Concernant ta théorie sur le couple de Draco et Harry c'est … intéressant en effet … héhéhé … merci ! (et tout le monde pourra remarquer que j'ai une petite soeur très bête mais que j'aime beaucoup (qui casse la réput' de qui ?))

**Nee chan et Chana** : Ourg … sorry … mais merci pour la review ! (pauvre Sevy à croire qu'il a pas droit de prendre un peu de plaisir sniff …). Je ne vais toujours pas en rajouter davantage, le tout se trouvant dans ce qui suit (un sacré bordel (mot à double sens je l'entends)) et j'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3** : La Luxure

Ou encore, Draco Malfoy en mode °saute sur tout ce qui bouge°.

_Partie II_

Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et m'appuie contre celle ci, mes mains dans mon dos. Je me mords doucement les lèvres alors que j'observe l'homme. Probablement par recherche de confort, il s'est débarassé de ses lourdes robes de Sorcier, alors vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, tout deux noirs (qui l'aurait cru ?). Il tient un livre fermé entre ses mains, qu'il pose alors sur une table basse, me jetant un regard froid.

"Que faites vous ici, Draco ? Vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle ... "

Je prends une moue boudeuse et m'avance un peu dans la pièce en remuant doucement des fesses, avec grâce et félinité. Je vois l'homme froncer les sourcils.

"Je sais, mais mon père m'a demandé de vous remettre quelque chose ...

"Ah ... "

Je m'approche encore de lui et passe mon sac devant moi, faisant mine de fouiller dedans pour y chercher quelque chose. Il m'observe en silence alors que je m'agenouille à côté de la table basse, assez proche de lui mais pas encore assez pour que cela paraisse louche. L'observant en coin pour capter ses réactions, ayant décidé qu'il fallait souffrir un peu pour obtenir ce que je voulais, je m'arrange pour que mon sac, assez lourd, je l'avoue, m'échappe brutalement des mains, en entraînant une dans sa chute, qui se cogna malheureusement sur un coin de la table basse.

Je pousse un gémissement faiblard, et, me retenant de sauter de bonheur à cette vue, mon Professeur se penche immédiatement vers moi. Il attrape ma main et fronce les sourcils.

"Ca va ? "

J'esquisse une grimace. Je ne pensais pas y aller aussi fort. Mon index est bien écorché sur la moitié de sa longueur et saigne de plus en plus abondamment. Je bas des paupières, levant vers lui un regard suppliant.

"Ca ... me fait mal ... "

J'ai l'air d'une pucelle effarouchée à qui on fait connaître l'amour pour la première fois, bien que ça manque un peu de larmes, mais, comme il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, je ne m'en banalise pas. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et se lève de son fauteuil.

"Tâchez de faire attention. "

Je pense que je l'énerve. Il disparaît derrière une porte, me laissant me vider de mon sang sur le lino, pour revenir quelques instants après avec un linge humide et sa baguette. Il se rassoit avec mauvaise humeur.

"Donnez moi votre main. "

Je lui obéis et frissonne quand ses longs doigts frais entrent en contact avec les miens. Il a vraiment des mains superbes. J'ai envie qu'elles me touchent, me caressent. L'étreinte avec Harry, bien qu'elle m'ai comblé de bonheur, m'a tout de même laissé sur ma faim. Je voulais le prendre, entièrement. Ca ne sera sans doute pas possible dans ce sens avec mon Professeur, mais il y a de fortes chances, si je le pousse un peu, pour qu'il me pénètre. Je veux du sexe. Que du sexe. Il va falloir que j'use de tout mon charme et de ma sensualité pour pouvoir séduire cet homme.

Tenant délicatement ma main dans la sienne, il pose le linge humide sur mon doigts blessé et le frotte doucement, veillant à ne pas me faire mal. Il peut être très délicat, quand il veut. Ses grands yeux noirs sont fixés sur ma main avec indifférence. Je fronce les sourcils et remue doucement les doigts.

"Ne bougez pas.

"Oui, mais c'est douloureux ...

"Cela vous apprendra, à ne pas faire attention. "

Allez, encore une couche. Je vais détruire un peu de ma réputation pour toi, Severus Rogue, j'espère que tu en es conscient. Je renifle bruyament (je sais, beurk) et me lève, faisant mine de m'en aller, blasé. Etonné, il lève les yeux vers moi, je m'arrange alors rapidement pour faire perler quelques larmes aux coins de mes yeux, mais rien de plus, et sa poigne se referme sur mon poignet, dans un réflexe pour me retenir. Parfait. Mimant la surprise à mon tour, je m'écroule sur lui, me retrouvant allongé sur ses genoux, mon bras passé autour de son cou pour me retenir de tomber.

Je lâche un cri aigu et me retiens un peu plus à lui, me collant contre son torse. Son menton frôle mon front. Je lève les yeux vers lui, les jours rougies, mes lèvres humides légèrement entrouvertes. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé contre mon visage, et un de mes genoux repose tout contre son entre-jambe, qui a, à ce moment là, une réaction des plus intéressantes. Je ricane intérieurement, veillant à me donner une figure soumise et apeurée.

"Professeur ... "

Mon gémissement n'a pas vraiment l'effet attendu. Il se redressa brutalement, m'envoyant limite bouler sur le tapis, et me saisit par les épaules pour m'éloigner de lui, l'air furieux.

"Retournez avec les membres de votre classe, Monsieur Malfoy ... "

Et puis quoi encore ? Le bougre, il ne va pas me laisser l'avoir comme ça. Bien. J'aime les défis. Je cligne des yeux avec innocence, leur donnant un air d'incompréhension et de candeur.

"Mais, Professeur ...

"Il n'y a pas de "mais", Monsieur Malfoy, je veux que vous partiez ... "

J'aurais dû m'en douter, la méthode gnangnan n'a aucun effet sur lui. Je vais devoir révéler mes vraies intentions. Je me lève de ses genoux, forçant ses mains à se détacher de mes épaules, et il paraît rassuré pendant quelques secondes. Mais je ne vais pas lâcher la partie.

Je me plante face à lui, les reins cambrés pour dévoiler le plus possible mes fesses charnues, sous ma robe de Sorcier. Je pince les lèvres et prends un air indifférent.

"Professeur ... Cette vie ne vous frustre-t-elle pas ? ... Sexuellement parlant, bien sûr ... "

Je le voie rougir.

"Il m'a semblé vous avoir dit de sortir de mes appartements ...

"Ah, mais, il y a bien ces petits rendez-vous avec mon père ... "

La, il est carrément pivoine.

"Mais, n'est-ce pas vexant de toujours être le dominé dans la relation ? N'avez vous pas envie de pénétrer à votre tour ? "

Il va cuire, je le sens. Je me penche sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres, mes yeux emplis d'une lueur vorace.

"Ne trouvez vous pas que je ressemble à mon père ? "

Toing. Une corde sensible.

Son regard est plongé dans le mien alors qu'il déglutit avec difficulté. Il me donne envie de le dévorer tout cru. Je me redresse avec un air triomphant sur le visage. Je me lèche les lèvres avec envie, attirant son regard sur moi. Ses mains sont crispées sur ses genoux et il n'esquisse plus un geste. A ce stade là, il n'est plus question pour lui de protester, ou de reculer (à part si c'est pour reculer pour mieux sauter, hahaha !). Je me tiens droit, face à lui, qui est toujours assis à la même place d'ailleurs, en plein milieu de son salon.

Tu vas me supplier. Me mordillant sensuellement la lèvre, je passe ma main sur mon torse, me caressant distraitement à travers mes vêtements, puis commence à retirer les premiers boutons de ma veste. Je fais ça très lentement, veillant à ce qu'il ne lâche pas mes doigts du regard. J'arrive enfin au dernier bouton et fait glisser la veste de mon uniforme sur mes épaules, pour la laisser choir sur le sol.

Posant à nouveau ma main sur mon torse, je tire doucement ma chemise pour laisser deviner un téton dressé dessous, formant une legère protubérance assez reconnaissable. Je le frotte quelques instants, m'envoyant des frissons dans le bas-ventre, retirant discrètement mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, que j'envoie valser dans un coin. Il ne m'a pas quitté du regard.

Entre mes paupières mi-closes, à travers mes longs cils, je peux voir aussi une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe, me prouvant son désir. Je lâche un ronronnement de satisfaction. Je m'attaque à présent aux boutons de ma chemise, après avoir ouvert celui de mon jean pour plus de facilités. Mon torse pâle apparaît alors à ses yeux, qui s'exhorbitent un peu plus à cette vision.

Sans me débarasser de ma chemise, je porte mes mains sur mes mamelons et les caresse avec langueur, les pinçant parfois. Puis, je laisse le tissu blanc rejoindre ma veste sur le sol. Reste le pantalon. Mes mains sur mes cuisses, je le plaque contre mon corps afin qu'il voit mon désir, mon entre-jambe douloureusement tendue. Je veux qu'il me touche.

Je baisse lentement mon jean, veillant à garder mon boxer en place. Le tissu glisse sur mes fesses, sur mes cuisses avant de tomber sur mes chevilles. Je m'en dégage rapidement, puis ne bouge plus. Je peux sentir l'air frais de la piece frotter contre ma peau nue. Son regard brûlant posé sur moi. Je ferme les yeux un instant, le laissant admirer mon corps ainsi offert. Il ne peut ignorer mon membre tendu à travers le tissu fin et moulant de mon sous-vêtement.

D'un pas félin, je m'avance finalement vers lui, le voyant sursauter quand j'esquisse un mouvement. Je suis tellement proche de lui, à présent, que je sens la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Je m'agenouille face à lui et me place entre ses genoux, mes mains sur ses cuisses. Un frisson les traverse, perceptible malgrè le jean. Lentement, je m'incline sur son entre-jambe et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir.

"Draco ... "

Je dégage sa chemise de son pantalon, dont j'ai ouvert le bouton et le braguette précédemment, et mes mains passent sur son torse alors que mes lèvres se posent sur l'élastique de son boxer. Il gémit doucement quand je frôle un de ses tétons, mes dents tiraillant le sous-vêtement. Puis, empli de désir incontrôlable, je tire sur son boxer, dégageant son membre tendu. J'en embrasse le gland avec douceur, et il halète pour en avoir plus.

Je le prends alors en bouche, le lubrifiant généreusement avec ma salive. Ses mains se sont posées sur ma tête et caressent mes cheveux. Il a retiré la bande de soie qui les retenait afin qu'ils tombent sur mon visage avec grâce. J'engloutis son sexe avec envie, le parcourant sur toute sa longueur pour le goûter. Ma main caresse ses bourses, alors que l'autre est posée sur ses hanches. Les siennes ne cessent de caresser mon visage.

Ses gémissements envahissent vite la pièce, dans lesquels je devine mon nom. Ses reins remuent doucement, son sexe pénétrant alors de lui même dans ma bouche. Je le touche du bout de la langue, savourant les gouttes de semence qui s'en échappent. Puis, finalement, il se libère dans ma bouche, ses mains crispées dans mes cheveux. Il n'a pas crié, mais je sais qu'il a fait tout son possible pour s'en empêcher. J'ai envie de lui.

Je me relève, avalant son sperme et léchant mes lèvres pour attraper ce qui s'était échappé de ma bouche, et prends ses mains, pour les poser sur mes hanches. Ses doigts caressent d'abord mes fesses, avant de passer sur mon érection, puis il attrape mon boxer par les côtés et le descend sur mes genoux, m'en débarassant complétement. Ses yeux sont fixés sur ma virilité dressée et il rougit doucement. Il a ses mains aux creux de mes genoux.

Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte, lui tourne le dos et m'agenouille sur le sol, mes bras reposant sur la table basse. La position dans laquelle je me trouve, les cuisses largements écartées, dévoilant l'intérieur humide et chaud de mes fesses, le dos cambré, mon membre tendu pointé vers l'avant, me met dans une position assez inconfortable et humiliante, mais, sur le moment, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de le convaincre de venir de lui même s'empaler en moi.

Des frissons parcourent délicieusement mon corps, tendu par le désir. Je l'entends bouger derrière moi, descendre de son fauteuil pour se placer derrière moi. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses et les écartent largement, afin de dévoiler mon entrée. La fellation et le fait qu'il ait joui avec tant d'abandon dans ma bouche m'a tellement excité que j'ai abondemment mouillé, me sentant déjà prêt à ce qu'il me pénètre sur le champ.

Je remue doucement les reins pour l'appeler à venir, mais j'ai la surprise de sentir sa bouche se poser contre mon anus. Je pousse un cri de surprise quand sa langue chaude se met à me fouiller, profondement. Ses mains maintiennent mes fesses écartées alors qu'il me prépare avec attention, n'utilisant que sa langue pour m'habituer à son intrusion. Cette langue voyage avec habilité contre mon entrée, la pénétrant de temps à autre. C'est tellement bon que je crois que je vais mourir, s'il m'abandonne.

Je remue les fesses contre sa bouche pour en avoir plus, réclamant son sexe en moi. Indulgent, il se redresse et, d'une main, guide son membre face à mon intimité. Sa seconde main me masse les reins pour me détendre et me faire patienter, et je sens son gland s'appuyer légèrement contre mon anus.

"Draco ... Etes vous sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? ... "

Sa voix n'est qu'un halètement suppliant. C'est ce qu'il veut aussi. Il ne pense qu'a ça, me défoncer contre cette table basse, loin de la Grande Salle et des élèves qui y déjeunent.

"Oui ... Baisez moi ... "

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il me pénètre d'un puissant coup de reins, qui m'arrache un cri de jouissance. Même si Cedric Diggory était sacrement bien foutu, le sexe qui s'enfonce en moi actuellement est bien plus gros, et le choc me coupe le souffle quelques secondes. Ce que je ressens est tout simplement merveilleux, à la limite de l'indescriptible. Mes muscles intérieurs s'habituent et se moulent autour de cette colonne de chair. Il m'a entièrement pénétré, ses hanches collées contre mes fesses, ses mains sur mes reins.

Il halète derriére moi, apparemment autant boulversé que je le suis par le plaisir de cette pénétration. Ses doigts viennent caresser mes cheveux, me massant la nuque avec tendresse. Et, lentement, il se met à bouger. Au debut, c'est à peine s'il remue, puis, ses mouvements de hanches s'amplifient, prennent de la vitesse et de la puissance.

Alors, son membre sort quasiment de moi, pour y revenir tout aussi violement, me plaquant contre la table basse. Le plaisir qui m'envahit est terrible. Je hurle de bonheur, les mains accrochées à la table, incapable de me contenir. Je rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappent mes cris (d'ou tu veux qu'ils sortent d'autre ...).

"Plus fort ... Plus fort ! "

Et plus fort encore je me fais sodomiser. La sensation merveilleuse de me faire empaler par mon Professeur de Potions, et amant de mon père, me rend fou. C'est divin. Il me pénètre le plus profondement possible, nous arrachant des cris de jouissance à tout deux. Et puis, finalement, ne tenant plus, j'éjacule violement sur la moquette, poussant un cri aigu qui me déchire la gorge (et envoyant se faire foutre tout les Elfes de Maison de la planète). Il s'enfonce alors en moi et les muscles de mon corps se ressèrent autour de sa verge, il jouit à son tour, articulant un nom. Qui n'est pas le mien, mais celui de mon père.

Il s'écroule ensuite sur moi et masse mon corps avec douceur, son souffle caressant la peau sensible de ma nuque. Puis, mon Professeur se retire de moi et s'asseoie sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le canapé. Je sens son sperme dégouliner entre mes fesses et me tourne vers lui. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant de tout ses membres. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et m'approche de lui.

"Professeur ...

"Merlin ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ... "

Sa voix est presque suppliante alors qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. Il a l'air complètement boulversé. Je me penche sur son visage et embrasse tendrement ses joues, reprenant son sexe en main pour le caresser. Il tente de me repousser mais j'y reste accroché comme je peux, accélerant mes attouchements. Très vite, son membre reprend vie.

"Draco, est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? ...

"Moui ... Je vais faire une pipe à mon Maitre de Potions ... "

Pour illustrer mes propos, je m'incline entre ses cuisses, ma bouche grande ouverte, prête à l'accueillir en entier. Mais il m'arrête avant et me remet droit, sans pour autant parvenir à me faire lâcher son sexe. Il me lance un regard fatigué et très très perplexe. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte d'une pièce contiguë au salon, restée entrouverte, pour y deviner la baignoire. Je me lève et lui prends la main, l'encourageant à se lever à son tour.

"Allons continuer tout ça sous la douche ... "

Mon amant me fixe un instant avec un air epuisé, complètement dépassé, avant de, finalement, abandonner la partie.

"Vous allez me tuer, Mr Malfoy ... "

Je ris doucement et l'entraîne rapidement vers la salle de bain, déjà impatient de le voir entièrement nu.

o°O°o

Je sors de la salle de douche, le visage rougi par l'effort et la chaleur, serrant la ceinture du peignoir autour de ma taille. J'ai la surprise de trouver mon Professeur presque entiérement habillé, à la recherche d'une de ses chaussures. Il me regarde avec affolement.

"Nous sommes en retard ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer sous la douche ! "

Moi non plus, huhuhu.

"Mon cours suivant aurait du commencer il y a cinq minutes, et vous devriez y être aussi ! "

Borf, cinq minutes. Pas de quoi nous faire chier une pendule. Je m'asseoie sur le canapé et commence à me sécher distraitement les cheveux, lui a finalement découvert sa chaussure et se bat avec les lacets pour pouvoir l'enfiler. Je hausse un sourcil et coule un regard vers sa chute de reins.

"Puisque nous sommes déjà en retard, à quoi bon se dépêcher ? Vous annoncez une indisposition et voilà... et on retourne sous la douche ... "

Il me jette un regard très, très, très, très sombre et achève d'enfiler les boutons de sa robe de Sorcier.

"Si vous n'êtes pas dans ma salle de classe dans les dix prochaines minutes, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ferai passer l'envie de prendre des douches avec qui que ce soit pour les dix prochaines années. "

Et il sort de ses appartements en claquant bien fort la porte. Je grogne doucement et continue à me sécher. Je serais bien tenté de rester ici pour le reste de la journée, à l'attendre dans son lit dans le plus simple appareil pour lui faire une surprise à son retour, mais, le connaissant, il est tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à éxécution. Je tiens tout de même à ma vie sexuelle, moi.

Je m'habille ensuite, un peu etonné de trouver mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce sans réellement savoir comment elles ont fait pour atterir là. Oula, faut quand même que je me dépêche, j'ai bientôt dépassé l'ultimatum des dix minutes généreusement offertes par mon Professeur. Après avoir quitté ses appartements, je m'avance dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, un peu difficilement, je dois le dire, à cause de ... l'enthousiasme qu'a mis mon amant à me prendre.

J'ai les fesses en bouillie. Mais cela ne change rien dans le fait que mon Professeur de Potion est canon au pieu. Ou ailleurs, même. Je ne regrette absolument rien, et suis même prêt à recommencer, quitte à ne pas pouvoir m'asseoir les deux jours suivants.

J'arrive finalement devant la porte, une main sur mes reins comme un petit vieux plein de rhumatismes. Je frappe à la porte, la voix de mon Professeur s'éteignant dans la salle, puis l'ouvre lentement. Tout le monde me fixe avec des yeux de la taille d'un cul de bouteille de Bourgogne, déjà prêts à aller présenter leurs sincères ( ?) condoléances à la famille Malfoy.

J'observe sans un mot le Maître de Potions, rosissant, mes lèvres s'étirant en un sourire un peu vicelard sur les bords. Je le vois piquer du nez dans son livre, agitant distraitement la main vers ma chaise.

"Allez vous asseoir, Draco ... "

Yosh. Je m'avance dans la salle de Potions, remuant le plus possible des fesses pour essayer de faire passer la douleur qui les traverse, m'attirant malgrè moi des regards envieux de la part d'élèves de tout sexes. Je retiens une grimace quand je m'asseois finalement, essayant de garder un visage impassible et digne. Mais c'est dur. Je souffre.

Je soupire doucement, essayant de trouver la position la plus confortable possible sur cette foutue chaise décidement trop dure, me retrouvant avec une fesse sur la chaise, l'autre dans le vide, dans une posture assez instable, mais déjà moins douloureuse. Pansy me jette un regard étonné puis se tourne à nouveau vers sa Potion, décidant de m'ignorer. T'as raison, ma petite.

J'observe le livre sans rien dire, bien plus préoccupé par les élancements qui me raidissent les reins que par cette préparation. Puis, je remarque soudainement mon doigt, écorché tout à l'heure. Il s'est remis à saigner. Sans me poser de questions , je le porte à mes lèvres et le prends dans ma bouche pour lécher le sang. Mon doigt toujours dans la bouche, je lève les yeux vers le Professeur, et j'ai la surprise de le trouver en train de me fixer avec béatitude. Ou, plutôt, d'observer mon doigt qui remue entre mes lèvres roses, mimant inconsciemment un acte que nous avons partiqué pas mal de fois tout à l'heure.

Ses joues sont d'un rouge de plus en plus vif et il a les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, comme prêt à dire quelque chose, bien qu'il en semble incapable sur le moment. Je retire lentement le doigt de ma bouche, laissant apparaître un petit bout de langue rose. Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête, comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve, sans y parvenir totalement. Je me rends alors compte que cinq ou six élèves me regardent aussi de cette manière, un peu gêné quand même d'être observé ainsi.

Je me plonge dans ma Potion alors que Severus se lève de sa chaise et commence à se balader dans les rangées pour cacher sa gêne. Il est drôlement sexy, alors qu'il se promène comme ça, entre les bureaux, le dos droit, ses longues robes noires flottant légèrement derrière lui, ses mains blanches et fines, tellement gracieuses, tellement habiles, qui se posent sur les bureaux alors qu'il parle, ou engueule, un élève. Canon.

Je me rends compte que je bave presque sur ma table et me redresse avec dignité. Un peu de style, tout de même, je suis un Malfoy. Ourch, mal au cul.

Je me retrouve à nouveau plié en deux sur la table, mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons (quoique ... ça se rejoint un peu ...). Ourf, il faut que je pense à autre chose : les ptits zozios, un lac dans les Alpes, une vallée d'herbe verte où paîtrent des vaches Normandes (c'est con, les vaches), mon Professeur de Potions a des fesses superbes ...

"Redressez vous, Monsieur Malfoy ... "

Une voix froide, un peu beaucoup pleine d'énervement résonne près de mes oreilles alors que celui ci vient de se retourner, pour me retrouver affalé sur la table, gargouillant de plaisir à la vue de ses généreux atouts. Et il en paraît pas franchement ravi.

Je tente tant bien que mal de me redresser et, après trois essais infructueux, y parvient. Bon, à présent, garder la position, sans gémir de douleur, ni râler, ni me retrouver les fesses dans le vide, ni sauter sur Harry ou mon Professeur de Potions. Tiens, il est d'ailleurs en train de parler au trio Balafré/Sang de Bourbe/Poil de Carotte ... Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien leur dire ... Ca a pas l'air méchant vu qu'il ne meugle pas, j'arrive d'ailleurs même pas à entendre ce qu'il raconte, et son visage paraît sérieux et ... civil ... On aura tout vu ...

Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors qu'une pensée pas catholique du tout traverse mon esprit dérangé au tableau de mon amant et de mon désiré si proches l'un de l'autres … enfin, tout est relatif … assez proche et ne se balançant pas d'insultes à la tronche, et sans en venir aux mains, contrairement à d'habitude … La pensée pas catholique donc (pas du tout même) … Dans cette même salle où Severus nous enseigne les Potions, Harry, allongé sur le bureau du Professeur et sur le dos, les jambes grandement écartées et les yeux suppliants alors que je le … et Severus derrière moi, ses mains sur mes hanches, son souffle haletant contre mon oreille, pendant que lui aussi me … Gniiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa … Merde, un pâté sur mon parchemin …

Bon, je ne sais pas si mes deux partenaires seraient tentés pour faire des galipettes à trois sur le bureau principal des cachots (fait froid dans les cachots en plus … mais on pourrait réchauffer l'ambiance mouhaha), mais je sais me montrer convaincant, parfois … Rien que de penser à me retrouver dans cette situation … intéréssante, je sens mes os devenir de la guimauve et je dois me retenir au bureau pour ne pas rouler sous la table …

M'arrachant à mes rêves, un de mes fantasmes se retrouve soudain devant moi, m'observant avec perplexité. Je me redresse avec retenue et hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. Lui se tourne briévement vers mes deux voisins de table et, estimant qu'ils étaient inoffensifs ainsi plongés dans leurs Potions (ceci est une image bien sûr, personne n'est actuellement en train de se noyer dans sa potion), se penche vers moi.

"Draco, il faudrait que vous vous rendiez en salle des Professeurs dès que votre dernier cours sera fini, celui qui suit le mien donc ... "

... Mmmmmmmmmmroooooooouuuuuuuiiiiii ... Me faire culbuter dans la salle des profs ...

"Quel est votre prochain cours ?

"Ah ? Euh ... Divination ... je crois ... oui ... ça doit être ça ...

"Bien, je compte sur vous ... "

Et moi aussi ... J'en bavouille partout d'avance ... Je me tourne vers les trois compères. Pourquoi est-ce que Granger me regarde avec cet air demeuré ? Si elle croit que je vais l'inviter à participer ... Par contre, Harry, je dis pas, je n'ai pas oublié ma petite partie de jambes en l'air à trois ... Même si le décor change un peu, tant que tout les protagonistes sont présents ...

Bref ... Y reste cette Potion ... Et si je me distrais de cette manière, je risque pas de la finir ... ou de la planter alors ... A côté de moi, Crabbe regarde d'un air affolé sa préparation, qui, après être passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, est désormais d'un orange bien pétant. Joli colori, mais je ne sais pas si Severus va apprécier ... Je me penche sur mon chaudron, ranime un peu mon feu, et attrape mes pieds de Scrouts cornus pour les balancer dans mon chaudron.

Le temps de laisser bouilloner tout ça, je me tourne et tombe en admiration muette et béate devant le splendide éphèbe à binocles qui se bat avec sa Potion pour lui donner une allure à peu près présentable. Et ben ... C'est pas gagné ... Mon regard dérive lentement le long de ses épaules fragiles, sur son dos cambré, admirant la courbe délicieuse de ses fesses puis descend sur ses jambes, longues et fines, que les entraînements réguliers de Quidditch ont musclé à souhait. Je sens un feu de désir dévaler dans mon corps pour se concentrer dans mon entrejambe, m'arrachant des frissons d'envie.

Harry, je te veux ... Et je sens que je ne pourrais plus attendre très très longtemps. Déjà cinq ans que je rumine dans mon coin après ton joli petit cul ... Je grogne doucement à l'idée de lui sauter dessus après le cours de Potions ... Les cours de Divinations n'étant pas indispensables à ma survie, alors que le corps de Potter, si, je pense que je pourrais me permettre de faire l'impasse sur l'heure suivante ... Groar ...

Réalisant avec terreur qu'il ne me reste plus que 7 minutes et 29, non 28 secondes, pour terminer ma Potion, je fais un joli saut de carpe sur mon tabouret, retenant mon hurlement de douleur à l'atterissage, et me dépêche de finir ma préparation. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je termine dans les temps, exactement 1 minute et 12 secondes avant la fin des cours. Et tout ça avec un résultat parfait. Rien à redire là dessus, je suis le meilleur. Incontestablement le meilleur.

Je verse un extrait de ma tambouille dans un flacon pour le Professeur et le porte à son bureau, et lui, détourne délibérement le regard de moi afin d'admirer une feuille blanche. Il était moins timide, tout à l'heure. Je retourne vers ma table et range tranquillement mes affaires, dans l'attente que tout le monde se barre. Je chasse d'un geste impérial de la main mes deux babouins, qui sortent de la salle sans une objection. Je les retrouverai en Divination tout de suite après. Gniéhéhé ...

Granger vient également de déposer son échantillon avec les autres, bonne dernière, et notre Maître de Potion est à présent plongé dans un document, un vrai. A moi d'entrer en scène. Je m'avance vers le bureau, objet de mes proches fantasmes avec le grincheux installé dessus et le binoclard. Un peu surpris de s'apercevoir qu'un élève est encore présent dans la salle, et prêt à le rabrouer, Severus lève la tête vers moi, le regard froid et mécontent, pour immédiatement changer d'expression quand il aperçoit le roulement suggestif de mes hanches. Il paraît plus ... enclin à me recevoir, je dirais.

Je contourne la table, déposant mon sac dessus au passage, pour me retrouver du même côté que lui. Je m'approche de l'homme, et celui-ci se recule doucement sur son siège, aucune expression ne traversant son visage. Je grimpe, ou plutôt bondis sur son bureau, retenant un grognement de douleur quand une certaine partie de mon anatomie rencontre l'objet, un peu dur à mon goût.

Je suis assis face à lui, mes pieds reposant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, de cette façon, les cuisses largement écartées, son regard se plongeant aisément entre celles ci. Je le vois passer sa main sur son visage avec lassitude et fatigue, et je profite de cette occasion pour me pencher sur lui et caresser son torse avec désir, bien que cela s'avère un peu difficile avec les quinze couches de vêtements qui le recouvrent. Il s'empare alors de mes mains et les immobilise entre les siennes, chaudes et douces.

"Draco ... Je crois que vous ne réalisez vraiment pas comment vous agissez depuis ce matin ...

"Roooh ... Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ... "

Je tente de m'infiltrer sur ses genoux mais il me maintient fermement sur son bureau, me causant une soudaine douleur dans l'arrière train. Il m'observe une seconde, ses grands yeux fixés sur moi avec inquiétude. C'est rare, très rare même, que je lui vois ce genre d'expression. Ses mains sont à présent posées sur mes hanches, relachées. C'est moi qui l'ai épuisé comme ça ? Je lui adresse un sourire charmeur, dévoilant mes dents blanches.

"Professeur, je ronronne alors, si je vous dit que je fais ça que par recherche de jouissance sexuelle, mais que mes sentiments n'entrent pas en compte, cela vous convaincra ?

" ... C'est encore pire ...

"Ah ... merde ... Mais je me sentais un peu frustré après ... non rien ...

"Après ?

"Après rien. En tout cas, je pense, même si je n'en suis pas encore sûr, que mes sentiments vont vers quelqu'un d'autre ...

"J'en suis ravi pour vous.

"Vous êtes jaloux ?

"Ne comptez pas là dessus ... Qui est l'heureux élu ?

"Si je vous le disais, vous me claqueriez entre les doigts ...

" ... C'est quand même pas Potter ?

"...

" ... Merlin ...

"Vous êtes tres pâle, Professeur ... Ca va ?

"Fermez la, Malfoy ...

"Bien, Monsieur. "

J'obéis alors, observant son visage qui passe lentement du blanc, au très blanc, puis au vert, avant de finir dans le rosissant. J'en profite pour grimper sur ses genoux et me blottir contre lui, triturant les premiers boutons de sa robe dans l'espoir de faire apparaître une parcelle de peau pâle (qui doit être bien rouge aussi en ce moment). Un bras se passe autour de mes hanches, alors qu'il pousse un soupir las. Je retiens un sourire.

"Yeah ... Let's go for a ride ... "

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction alors que je m'installe plus confortablement sur ses cuisses, attaquant sa robe de Sorcier avec impatience.

"Dites moi ... Vous n'avez pas cours maintenant ?

" ... Hein ? ... (réponse très gracieuse et débordante d'intelligence, je sais)

"Ces choses que nous appelons "classes" et qui sont censées faire entrer un gramme de plomb dans la cervelle des petits élèves turbulents et bourrés d'hormones ...

"Ah ... Ca me dit quelque chose, en effet ...

"Alors ?

"Et bien, il me semblerai que je devrais en effet être en ce moment, mais rien n'est bien sûr, dans une de ces choses désignée comme étant un "cours de Divination" ... mais je ne puis l'assurer ...

"Je pense aussi que vous devriez être avec vos petits camarades de Serpentards à l'heure qu'il est, en "cours" donc, peu importe duquel il s'agit, et non en train de vous acharner à arracher les boutons de mes vêtements.

"Ce qui signifie ?

"DEHORS ! "

Je bondis hors de ses genoux, surpris, et attrape mon sac au passage, sous ses yeux froids. Je lui lance un regard vexé et sors des cachots en claquant bien fort la porte pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. M'en fous d'abord, je dois le retrouver après les cours de la fofolle. J'avance dans les couloirs sans me presser, pour finalement arriver face à l'escalier qui mène à son grenier. Veux po y aller. Mais c'est trop tard.

"Montez, Monsieur Malfoy, nous vous attendions ... "

Peux même plus prétexter un malaise pour arrivée subite en altitude en venant direct des cachots ... Je m'éxecute, un peu beaucoup emmerdé de devoir passer 1 heure 30 avec cette incarnation parfaite de la Débilité Suprème. Comme je peux pas la blairer, cette femme ... Mais elle non plus, donc ça va ...

Ma tête émerge du trou de l'échelle et je manque de m'étouffer avec les effluves d'encens qui me prennent à la gorge, donc de me retrouver vingt échelons plus bas. Heureusement, j'ai de l'entraînement après les deux années derrière moi et je parviens finalement à pénétrer entièrement dans la salle, en état d'apnée avancé. Je me précipite sur un pouf à côté d'une fenêtre et m'y écroule. E.T. s'avance vers moi et m'observe à travers ses doubles vitrages.

"Monsieur Malfoy ... "

Voui, c'est moi.

"Avez vous une explication à votre retard, bien que je le sache depuis plus de deux heures à présent ..."

Pourquoi tu demande, alors.

"Le Professeur Rogue m'a retenu après le cours pour me parler d'une affaire des plus importante, Madame ...

"Je vois ... "

Parfait, moi aussi. Mais pourquoi elle se barre pas alors. Elle tend son bras vers moi dans un cliquetis.

"Votre devoir, je vous prie. "

Greu ?

"Mon ... ?

"De-voi-reuh, Monsieur Malfoy ... Les autres élèves étant arrivés à l'heure, il me l'ont déjà rendu ...

"Devoir ?

"C'est bien ça. Celui que je vous ai donné il y a deux jours. "

Triple merdum. J'ai oublié de le faire. Je m'étais dit hier soir dans un élan de courage que j'allais le faire ce matin, pendant le cours de Binns, mais ça m'est complétement sorti de l'esprit. Ce midi aussi tiens. Je prends l'air le plus sérieux que je peux me donner et la regarde gravement.

"Madame ... Je me vois malheureusement dans l'impossibilité de vous rendre ce devoir ... En effet, j'ai eu une vision, pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ... Si j'avais le malheur de vous le rendre, je mourrais sur le champ ... "

Je lève le bras vers le plafond, toujours très solennel.

" ... écrasé par le lustre ... "

Elle lève les yeux vers le fameux lustre, un air indescriptible sur le visage, puis joint ses mains.

"En effet, j'ai eu la même vision cette même nuit ... Vous êtes donc dispensé de me rendre votre devoir."

Puis, elle tourne les talons. J'en suis tellement estomaqué que j'en oublie d'exploser de rire. Elle … elle … elle m'a cru … et elle a même confirmé la plus belle connerie que j'ai sorti aujourd'hui … Merlin … Cette femme est d'une bêtise incroyable.

Je reprend contenance et me redresse sur mon pouf alors que l'être sorti tout droit d'un des films moldus à propos des soit-disants petits hommes verts habitants de Mars nous explique le cours. Lire l'avenir dans une bouillie de cendre d'os de circaète et d'Eau de Rose, le tout bien fermenté sur du papier de riz … J'en trépigne d'avance.

Sans me préoccuper de mes deux abrutis de voisins, je verse une bonne quantité des deux ingrédients dans une coupelle, je touille et je fais chauffer. Et j'attends. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon pouf en regardant buller ma préparation, conscient des regards à la limite du libidineux qui sont posés sur moi. J'adresse un sourire sensuel à Blaise Zabini et me reconcentre sur ma bouillie. Bon, ça a assez bouilloné comme ça. Je reverse tout ça sur du papier de riz, faisant attention de ne pas en mettre partout. Puis, je me penche dessus, pour essayer d'interpréter.

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est le fait de rien avoir mangé à midi (pas pour autant que je n'ai rien avalé … gloums) ou les vapeurs de l'encens qui me montent à la tête, mais je vois apparaître de drôles de trucs … qui s'avèrent être très intéréssants. Potter … nu sur un grand lit … les cuisses largement écartées … prêt à me recevoir … Je grogne doucement et tourne légérement le papier, cherchant à en voir plus … Severus en train de me prendre violement contre l'un des murs de ses cachots … Tourne … Harry, pris en sandwich entre Severus et moi … Ah .. là, c'est moi qui ai pris la place du milieu …Harry, dans une position très suggestive, à genoux, sur le sol, le visage reposant contre la moquette douce de ma chambre, ses fesses lubriquement dressées afin de m'offrir une vue plongeante sur … ses différents charmes … Harry, ligoté à un pied de mon lit, diverses traces rouge vif sur le corps assez facilement reconnaissables, tout humide entre les cuisses … Harry qui …

"Alors, vous voyez quelque chose, Monsieur Malfoy ? "

Je pousse un cri étranglé et regarde le monstre qui vient de m'arracher à mes visions de rêve. Je pince les lèvres, horriblement frustré, en essayant de dissimuler la bosse compromettante de mon entrejambe.

"Errr ... Oui, si on veut ... "

Je me vois en train de défoncer le Survivant et de me faire défoncer par notre Maître de Potions.

"Je vois ... que ... demain ne sera pas un bon jour pour aller cueillir des champignons.

"Ah. "

Un truc à dire, un truc à dire, viiiiiteuh !

"Oui, car, Mars étant aligné avec Junon et l'un des satellites de Vénus, cela provoquera des réactions chimiques, particulièrement aux pieds des érables nains d'Honduras, bien connus pour regorger de champignons, surtout en cette période. Voilà pourquoi il serait donc mal venu de partir à la cueillette de champignons demain, à moins que l'on ne veuille se retrouver avec des pois verts, bleus et jaunes fluos sur l'ensemble du corps. Et voilà... donc... bref... "

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des fonds d'assiettes à soupe. Ben quoi, t'aurais préféré que je te décrive en détail la position dans laquelle je me regalais du joli petit cul de Harry, les cris de jouissance qu'il poussait alors que je m'enfoncais brutalement en lui ... J'ai peur que cela te plaise moins... Et les gens risquent de me regarder bizarre après.

Mais même pas. Elle tourne les talons sans un mot de plus, sans doute complétement retournée par ma nullité en Divination ... On a le Don, ou on l'a pas ... Je hausse les épaules et me repenche sur mon tas de boîte à visions cochonnes, prêt à recommencer à mater mes futures réjouissances (voire jouissance tout court) avec le Gryffondor aux yeux verts. Mais Crabbe, décidement bien curieux, se penche sur mon expérience.

"Tu vois quelque chose, toi ?

"Oui, mais ça te regarde pas ! C'est privé ! "

Je vais pas lui déballer ma vie sexuelle, non plus. Je place pudiquement mes mains devant les petits pâtés disgracieux, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intime. Le boeuf indiscret et pervers hausse les épaules avec désintêret et se tourne vers son gros copain et son propre pâté. J'aimerais un peu de tranquilité, tout de même ! Entre l'arrivante de galaxies inconnues et mon voisin, tout les deux trop curieux, je n'ai même plus le temps pour revenir à mes petites affaires.

Harry, donc ... Gnaaaaaaah ... Arf arf ... Bavant d'avance rien qu'à l'idée d'admirer son joli corps (dénudé par mes soins à l'avance) se tortiller sous mes doigts, je réalise avec détresse que, le charme rompu, je ne vois plus rien ... Retenant mes cris déchirants de déception de justesse, je m'affale sur mon pouf en maudissant tout les profs de Divination du système solaire et de celui de la galaxie d'à côté. Quel malheur ... Toutes mes espérances de passer cette heure et demi de cours à peu près tranquillement viennent de s'envoler en fumée ...

J'ai bien envie de faire chier mon monde, rien que pour me venger. Mais bon, ce serait un comportement puéril et dénué de maturité, qui ne ferait, qu'au final, à ajouter à mon désarroi. Alors je décide de bouder dans mon coin en attendant la fin de l'heure, où je retrouverais ensuite mon Maître de Potions pour m'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air, et ça ira mieux. Voilà. Si je me dit ça pendant encore, ma montre, 3/4 d'heure, argh, ça devrait aller, je suppose. Ca doit aller. Ou c'est ça, ou alors, je me jette par la fenêtre. Et je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. Ou, au moins, pas avant d'avoir dépucelé Potter, et de m'être offert une ou deux (voire trois) nuits de débauche avec lui. Après ça, à la limite ... et encore ...

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Pourquoi la vie est elle aussi compliquée ? Pansy m'observe avec un peu d'inquiétude alors que je me fracasse méthodiquement la tête contre la table face à la difficulté de la vie. Quand je commence à ne plus sentir mon front, je m'arrête finalement, remuant mes doigts de pieds dans mes chaussures pour vérifier que je n'ai coupé aucune connection nerveuse. Bien. Tout semble en ordre. De toute manière, si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme il faut, je finirai bien par m'en rendre compte tôt ou tard ... J'espère ...

J'observe mon petit tas de gadoue du coin de l'oeil, encore obsédé par les divines, merveilleuses, délicieuses, captivantes, miraculeuses, exquises, délectables, succulentes, savoureuses images (et bandantes, également, me rappele mon pauvre corps torturé par ses hormones) qu'il m'a offertes un peu plus tôt. Aurais-je un don inconnu pour deviner mon avenir graveleux et obsène ? Cool. Si les cours de Divination pouvaient me servir à quelque chose, au moins ...

Je me mets à ronronner, étalé sur mon pouf avec grâce, rien qu'à penser à mes prochaines heures en compagnie de mon copain bigleux, à en croire les prédiction de mon tas de bouillasse. Si seulement la Divination n'était pas une science aussi aléatoire (voire foireuse), je serai sûr de passer de très bons moments. Gniéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé. Je reste allongé sur mon pouf, observant le plafond et les volutes d'encens qui s'y étalent, plongé dans mes pensées libidineuses, où la chair et la luxure règnent sans conteste en maîtres absolus.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de rêver, Monsieur Mal ...

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark ! "

Je me précipite sur le côté pour échapper à la vision terrifiante du Professeur Trelawney penchée sur moi. Accroché aux rideaux vert pomme d'une des fenêtres, je souffle fortement par le nez pour me calmer et éviter de crier "Oskouuuur, on m'agreeeeeeeeeeeesse ! ". Cela risquerait de faire un drôle d'écho dans cette aile du Château et je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler.

Encore tout bafouillant et tout tremblant, je lance des regards choqués au Professeur, sans même penser à criser. Quel choc ! Dans la salle, tout le monde a levé la tête vers moi quand j'ai discrètement (si, si, discrètement) manifesté ma surprise quant à l'arrivée importune et indésirable de mon Professeur (Mars Attacks return) dans mes rêves éveillés (Potter était à violer dedans, tellement il était ... yum ...). Et personne ne rebaisse la tête. Bande d'hérétiques, un peu de respect et d'humilité face à votre Dieu (moi, hein, pas l'autre truc).

Je réajuste un peu mes vêtements et distribue des regards menaçants autour de moi, soudain très concerné par l'attention des élèves sur le cours actuel. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils sont censés regarder avec un air aussi béat et abruti, mais le petit tas informe qui se trouve sur leur table, comme à l'accoutumée. Nom d'un gobelin.

La prof me fixe également avec une stupeur hilarante, ses yeux encore plus agrandis que d'habitude. Et elle, elle devrait être en train de bosser, d'exercer sa soit-disant fonction de Professeur, ce pour quoi elle est payée tout les mois et ce avec quoi elle paye sa future retraite, mais, par le plus grand des hasards, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle est face à moi et m'observe avec la tête que fait en général Severus quand il admire le résultat des essais en Potions de Longdubat. Amusant, amusant.

Et d'un coup ... Tout le monde lève la tête, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, la sonnerie nous annonce la fin du cours, la vie est beeeeeeeeelleuh ! Retenant mes rugissements de joie (Mwahahahahahahahawarf !), je balance mes affaires dans mon sac, oubliant de prendre mon pâté révélateur de cochonneries (je ne veux pas de cette saloperie étalée partout dans mon sac) et je m'élance avec joie vers l'échelle, écartant tout les intrus de mon passage.

Personne ne cherche à me retenir, ou même à me suivre alors que je galope allègrement dans les kilomètres de couloirs, mon sac se balançant sur mon dos. En un temps record (une minute, douze secondes), j'arrive finalement devant la salle des profs, un peu essouflé, mais pressé de rattraper mon retard et de faire payer à Rogue le fait qu'il m'ai viré sans le moindre scrupule pour m'envoyer en Divination. Roooooommmmmgrrrrrrouiiiiiii ... Je vais te puniiiiirrr ...

Je réajuste ma tenue quelque peu débraillée par ma folle course à travers le château et me recoiffe vite fait, vérifiant avec mon miroir de poche si je n'ai rien de coincé entre les dents (fort improbable, je me rappelle soudainement, étant donné que j'ai sauté le repas de midi). Je frappe ensuite à la porte, attendant que mon, groar, Maître de Potions ne daigne m'ouvrir la porte, ou au moins m'autoriser à entrer. La porte s'ouvre. Héhé, il a dû deviner qu'il avait vraiment à se faire pardonner pour venir m'ouvrir la porte.

"Gniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! "

Décidement, je crois que j'aurais passé ma journée à hurler (pour des raisons bien différentes, mais tout de même). Je me retrouve sur le cul (ouch) trois mètres plus loin, ouvrant et fermant le bouche avec stupéfaction, devant le spectacle de notre Professeur de Métamorphose, comme à son habitude impassible et sévère. Elle hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers l'intérieur de la salle.

"Le premier eleve est arrive, Severus ... "

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues alors qu'elle me fait signe de me lever et d'entrer. J'ai peur, d'un coup. La perspective d'un truc à trois me réjouissait, mais pas avec le vieille MacGo ! Je pénètre dans la salle en tremblant, déjà prêt à brailler "Au vioooooooool !" si la vieille femme fait un geste brusque.

Rogue se tient appuyé contre une table, l'air froid, pour ne pas changer. Il me regarde avec indifférence, mais je peux voir dans le fond de ses yeux brûler une lueur d'amusement. Et là, je comprends. Tilt, fait mon petit cerveau, dans mon petit crâne de piaf.

Je me précipite vers lui et m'accroche à ses robes avec désespoir, tombant à genoux sur le sol.

"Professeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! "

Si tout mes espoirs de repasser un dernier bon moment dans la journée s'envolent, je suis perdu ! Un sourire fin étire ses lèvres mais il ne dit rien. Le salaud. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de recoucher avec moi, et ça, dès le début. Il le savait parfaitement.

"Professeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! "

Je braille un peu plus fort et un peu plus aigu alors que lui fait tout son possible pour ne pas exploser de rire. MacGo, de son côté, n'essaie même pas de comprendre et nous observe avec perplexité. Lentement, Rogue décroche mes mains de ses vêtements, misérant un peu avec mes ongles profondèment enfoncés dans les tissus et limites dans ses cuisses.

"Allez vous asseoir, Monsieur Malfoy, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver ... "

Les autres ? ... Une partouze ! Tout ça va finir en orgie génèrale, Rogue et MacGo se feront virer et iront à Azkaban, moi et les "autres" (en supposant que ce soit des élèves ... Merlin, et si c'était Bubus ?) finiront leur scolarité en maison de redressement et iront ensuite à Sainte Mangouste, ou alors rejoindre les deux profs à Azkaban ...

J'espère que je n'ai pas de Don Obscure qui va me révéler les lumières de l'avenir, vu que je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec un pyjama à rayures, à recevoir deux à trois fois par jour des Beuglantes bien epicées de la part de mon paternel ... Mais bon, ça m'etonnerait quand même que MacGo, même sous l'influence de Severus (surtout sous l'influence de Severus) transforme la salle des Professeurs de Poudlard en bordel. Qui peuvent bien être les autres d'ailleurs ?

J'accepte finalement de lâcher la jambe de mon Professeur de Potions à laquelle je me cramponnais comme un pou (Je suis Morbac le Morpion, regardez comme chuis mignon, je suis frileux et j'm'installe toujours à côté du poil !). Je me dirige vers un fauteuil en cuir, notant au passage que la salle des profs est carrément mieux meublée que la salle commune des Serpentards, et m'y avachis avec sensualité, appuyé d'un côté sur un bras, mes jambes sur l'autre.

Bien decidé à montrer à mon Prof que j'allais le bouder pour m'avoir fait faux bond, je me mets à admirer silencieusement mes ongles parfaits. Quand quelqu'un d'autre frappe à la porte. MacGo va ouvrir et je manque de m'étrangler quand je reconnais l'arrivant(e). Chang. Tout envie que cela se finisse en stupre collective disparaît aussitôt alors que je me retiens de lui sauter dessus pour la faire passer par la fenêtre. C'est moi qui me suis tapé Potter, d'aboreuh !

Elle s'installe sur un siège, un peu mal à l'aise sous mon regard malveillant qui la suit. Puis la troisième personne débarque. Ginny Weasley, la petite soeur de Poil de Carotte. Qui me paraît d'une humeur réjouie d'ailleurs. Elle monte sacrément dans mon estime au moment où elle envoit chier la Chang d'un "Rien à péter !" alors que la Serdaigle lui raconte son week-end. Brave petite, tiens.

J'étouffe un baillement et tourne la tête vers la porte, alors que des coups retentissent encore. Ils ont convié toute l'Ecole, ou quoi. Et là ... Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et moi dans mon siège quand je vois dans l'embrasure de la porte, le Survivant dans toute sa splendeur rayonnante. Je sens mes hormones reprendre le dessus sur mon esprit alors qu'il marche avec sensualité dans la salle, un peu stupéfait de voir un tel rassemblement hétéroclyte de personnes dans la même pièce.

Puis, il me repère. Je vois ses joues rosir avec grâce alors que je me décale dans le fond de mon fauteuil et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Il hésite seulement un instant avant de s'avancer et de s'installer contre moi, son dos reposant contre mon estomac.

Un ange passe dans la pièce. Je peux limite l'entendre voler et se manger la fenêtre quand il ressort.

Je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches et tire effrontement la langue vers mon Prof de Potions, qui me fixait avec amusement. Il hausse discrètement des épaules, puis se racle la gorge, éteignant les rares voix qui retentissaient dans la piece.

"Bien, comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, aujourd'hui, chacun de vous a eu un comportement étrange, différent des jours précédents ... "

Borf, rien remarqué. Retenant un gloussement, j'enfouis mes doigts sous les couches de l'uniforme de mon compagnon, pour en goûter la peau fraîche, le sentant sursauter contre moi. Il se cambre légèrement et sa tête vient se poser contre mon épaule.

"C'est normal, étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de surveiller, et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis au courant de ce qui vous arrive ; donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé dans l'Ecole des sortilèges, qui vous ont atteint, but principal de notre ennemi ..."

Et il continue à parler, imperturbable. Harry l'est déjà moins. Il se tortille contre moi quand je glisse ma main dans son pantalon et tire sur les élastiques de son boxer. Je remarque au passage que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements, et que le Professeur Rogue risque de retrouver quelques souvenirs de nos petits jeux quelque part dans ses appartements (où, précisement, mystère !). Je pince doucement ses fesses, tout en parsemant sa nuque de baisers, laissant des petites traces rouges bien reconnaissables. Chang s'est levée.

"Mais, Professeur, je ne vois aaaaabsolument pas ce que je fais ici, tout va bien pour moi ... "

Toi ta gueule.

"Retournez à votre place, Miss Chang ! "

Et cinquante points pour le Professeur Rogue. Je crois que je suis en train de rendre Harry fou. Il ne cesse de soupirer, de plus en plus voluptueusement, et de moins en moins discrètement, sa tête roulant avec abandon sur mon épaule, allant se blottir dans la chaleur de mon cou. Mwarf mwarf mwarf.

Une envie subite de le prendre me traverse l'esprit, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas le retourner sur le ventre, arracher ses vêtements et le violer sur le champ. De toute facon, je suppose (j'espère même) que quelqu'un m'aurait arrêté avant que je ne vienne à bout de son jean (au moins Rogue, ou MacGo, sont Profs quand même, que dirait l'Education Nationale Sorcière ?). Je modère donc mon désir et freine mon envie de le faire sauter sur mes genoux, ne m'arrêtant pas pour autant de le caresser.

"Le Professeur MacGonagall et moi-même allons donc vous distribuer des Contre-Sorts, afin de vous désenchanter, en espérant que ça marche ... "

Je sens son regard se poser sur moi alors qu'il prononce ces derniers mots, sa bouche se tordant bizarrement. Pourquoi mwaaaaa ? Je donne un léger coup de reins dans les fesses de mon dulciné, qui pousse un grognement et s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux accoudoirs du fauteuil. Granger a bougé de la position larvique dans laquelle elle se tenait depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte en compagnie de Riry et de Poil de Carotte. Rogue se tourne vers elle.

"Excusez moi, Monsieur, mais c'est quoi, ces sortilèges ? "

Rien à péter, pour reprendre la délicate expression de la petite Weasley. Je plante mes dents dans la nuque de mon Balafré, mes mains continuant à le caresser. Il tortille encore un peu et soupire.

"Les Sept Péchés Capitaux, Miss Granger ... "

Mais nan, Sevy, t'en as rien à cirer aussi. Comme ça, sortilèges ou pas sortilèges, on relâche tout ces braves élèves, j'emmène Harry dans les toilettes les plus proches et je lui offre le moment le plus jouissif de sa vie. Pourquoi chercher compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? Harry semble du même avis que moi. Mais je ne crois pas que Sev l'entende de cette manière. Je suçote la peau de Riry avec envie.

"Hermione Granger, la Paresse ... "

Bouahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

"Harry Potter, la Gourmandise ... "

Peut être, mais c'est moi qui vais le dévorer tout cru sans plus attendre. Mon amant d'un jour (et encore, deux heures ...) me regarde ensuite droit dans les yeux, me faisant lâcher malgré moi le coin de peau que je tenais entre mes dents et le boxer que je retenais entre mes doigts (shlack).

"Draco Malfoy, la Luxure ... "

A Suivre

Mon dieu ... mondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieu .. Comment est ce que j'ai pu écrire une chose pareille ? Je ne sais plus où me mettre ... Ca doit être la fatigue ... Alors, tout le monde oublie ce chapitre, et on passe à la suite ! Et l'auteur va aller se jeter dans la rivière aux canards en face de la maison pour ne plus écrire d'horreurs pareilles ...


	8. Bref aperçu

**Le Péché est le Propre de l'Homme**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, Lemon dans les chapitres concernant la Luxure (Chapitre 3 Partie I et II)

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires **: Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte ! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

Et puis, après un bref instant de lucidité, je me rend compte que cette fic est une vraie poubelle et que j'y balance toutes les conneries que j'ai pas osé mettre dans les autres … pardon hein …

**Reviews **:

**Artemis** : Oui, je me serais bien étendue un peu plus sur celui mais je serais passée pour une vicelarde accomplie alors bon … Sinon, après l'antidote héhéhé …

**Lovely A** : Merci pour ta review ! Moi, on a vu dans les deux chapitres précédents ce que ça donne quand j'écris et que je suis fatiguée …

**Bouboutix** : Si si on oublie j'ai dit … Et on écoute ce que dit sa grande soeur quand on est une petite fille bien élevée (sinon j'irais dire aux parents que t'as des lectures peu recommandables).

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Argh mais si mais si on oublie ... Je vais plus oser sortir dans la rue moa … Vénus n'as pas de satellite et Junon n'est plus une planète ? ah merde … bon ben ça prouve que Draco est aussi nul que moi en Astronomie … Donc voici le dernier "POV", si on peut appeler ce chapitre là comme ca, et après … Merci pour la review !

**Zick** : Merciii ! Décidement, les chapitres de la Luxure plaisent … J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Chapitre 4** : Bref apercu de Envie, Colère, Orgueil et Avarice

_o°O°o L'Envie o°O°o_

"Ronald Weasley, l'Envie ... "

°Jeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjveuxjeveuxjveujeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveux°

_o°O°o La Colère o°O°o_

"Ginny Weasley, la Colere ... "

°GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOapproche moi j'te bouffeOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR°

_o°O°o L'Orgueil o°O°o_

"Cho Chang, l'Orgueil ... "

°Moimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoijejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejemonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmonmesmesmesmesmesmemsmesmes°

_o°O°o L'Avarice o°O°o_

"Quant à l'Avarice, nous ignorons ce qu'il est devenu ... "

° "Maiiiiiiitreuh …

"Ta gueule, Bellatrix.

"Maieuh, c'est Pettigrow, il veut pas rendre le PQ …

"Rien à péter.

"My preciooouuuuuuuuusssss …" °

A Suivre

Chapitre très court et, en bref, assez inutile ma bon … Histoire de …


	9. Antidote

**Ｌ****e Péché est le Propre de l'Homme**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile, Lemon

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte ! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

Et puis, après un bref instant de lucidité, je me rend compte que cette fic est une vraie poubelle et que j'y balance toutes les conneries que j'ai pas osé mettre dans les autres … pardon hein …

Bref, le calme après les lemons, mais les bêtises restent. Immanquablement, elles restent. Je sais plus quoi faire … A part me jeter dans la rivière aux canards, mais ça aiderait pas non plus à l'avancement de la fic.

Bon … Un chtit peu de … erm … passage pas descriptible … Attenchion aux âmes sensibles (mais bon, après avoir passé le cap des deux chaps de La Luxure, devrait plus y en avoir, non ?)

**Reviews** :

**Merle** : Ouais ! Vas-y Draco ! (ça va venir, je crois, j'me sens motivée pour des lemons, je crois que j'aime bien en écrire ça y est … et puis, je suis bien partie là, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la fic est classée R de toute manière …) Merci beaucoup !

**Galouz** : Oui, le lemon était … présent … Et j'ai peur que ça continue … C'est trop tard, je me suis découvert un soudain attachement pour les lemons … Mouhahahaha ! Merci !

**Nee chan et Chana** : Oui, ça me saoûlait un peu de recommencer 6 (voire 7 si je faisais aussi pour Pettigrow) la même journée, les même dialogues (et puis, bon Chang …). Je suis contente que ça aille comme ça à tout le monde ! Merci pour la review !

**Artemis** : Oui, très court (et très bête aussi) mais bon, pourquoi pas … Merci !

**Bouboutix** : Rooh, c'est cruel de comparer Chang et Batbat … Et puis, l'est très mignon Gollum, soit pas méchante avec ton deuxième cousing, veux tu … Merci beaucoup Bibou !

**Zick** : Merci pour ta review ! (hein, qu'il est bien, Peter en Gollum !)

**Chupz** : Héhé, moi aussi, la Paresse, ça me va très bien (non pas la Luxure, non, non). Tu as réussi à lire les autres chapitres ? Bonne nuit, et merci !

**Lysanthus** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review ! (ça fait toujours très plaisir !). Je suis contente que cette fic plaise, alors qu'elle est plus que débile … Merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi !

**Zahik** : Ah, encore quelqu'un avec la Paresse … (ourgh, une épidémie …), voilà donc la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 5 : **Antidote

Hermione Granger, la Paresse.

Harry Potter, la Gourmandise.

Draco Malfoy, la Luxure.

Ron Weasley, l'Envie.

Ginny Wealey, la Colère.

Cho Chang, l'Orgueil.

Je regarde les élèves, sans dire un mot de plus, réalisant que le petit effet que j'escomptais en utilisant ma voix des grands jours semble avoir eu un effet plus dévastateur. Les six idiots présents dans la pièce me fixent avec un air encore plus alarmant que précédement.

Il est temps d'agir. Je ne désire pas supporter une nouvelle fois les débordements d'hormones du jeune Malfoy, même si cette petite entrevue s'est révélée être tout à fait charmante.

Je me tourne lentement vers ma collègue, sans cesser de surveiller une éventuelle réaction chez les cas présents dans la salle. Celle ci regarde également vers moi, le visage dénué de toute expression. Mais je suppose qu'elle s'inquiète, un peu plus que moi en tout cas, pour les élèves.

Je lui désigne d'un signe discret de la tête les Potions qui ont été préparées pour débarasser les victimes de leurs encombrants sorts, et elle acquiece. Je saisis alors la première fiole pleine et me tourne à nouveau vers les jeunes gens.

Ceux ci semblent avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête, de même que les sortilèges.

Malfoy est de nouveau accroché, et fermement, à Potter, Granger somnole sur son fauteuil, la petite Weasley est prête à égorger Chang qui lui raconte un des passionants épisodes de sa misérable existence de sous-larve. Seul Ronald Weasley ne dit rien, mais a le regard fixé sur l'étonnant couple que forment le Survivant et le fils de Lucius.

C'est vrai que cela à de quoi en déconcerter plus d'un, mais, au final, ils ne vont pas trop mal ensemble. Draco est un esthète, ça ne me surprend pas qu'il ait choisi le morveux. Potter, même s'il est le plus insupportable et invivable gamin à qui j'ai eu le malheur d'essayer d'enseigner les Potions, il est vraiment agréable à regarder.

En tout cas, c'est sûrement pas Lucius qui va leur donner sa bénédiction, il apprécie toujours autant le Survivant. Et ça va encore tomber sur ma poire pour faire accepter cette dangeureuse relation à Malfoy Senior. Il faudra que je pense à le faire venir à Poudlard assez rapidement, pour le mettre au courant et lui faire comprendre de la manière la plus équivoque que je connais. Penser à se débarasser de mon travail en retard, ca va sans doute me prendre pas mal de ma soirée et de ma nuit. Lucius est quelqu'un de très énergique dans plusieurs domaines.

Chassant le beau blond de mon esprit, je me reconcentre vers les six contaminés, ma fiole en main.

"Bien, nous allons vous faire ingurgiter à chacun l'antidote, ce qui devrait vous libérer des sorts. Miss Granger, venez par ici. "

Elle me lance un regard un peu froid, et très endormi, mais se lève aussitôt quand je lui répond par un autre, bien noir et bien méchant. On ne se refait pas.

Sur ordre de ma collègue, postée à côté de moi avec les autres éprouvettes, Potter se lève aussi, se plaçant derrière la jeune fille pour attendre son tour. Il est rapidement imité par ses autres camarades de classe, et j'ai alors la joie d'observer une ligne de parfaits abrutis, tous plus contaminés les un que les autres.

La Gryffondor baille un grand coup, avant de prendre la Potion que je lui tends et de l'avaler, avec mon aide, afin d'être sur que celle ci ne l'envoie pas s'écraser sur le sol à cause d'un excès de maladresse dû à son état.

Je la voie grimacer alors que le liquide se répend dans sa gorge, et elle retourne s'asseoir, l'air un peu ailleurs. Potter arrive ensuite, me lance à son tour un de ses regards habituels. Puis il prend la fiole et en avale le contenu sans hésiter.

Derrière lui, Draco s'avance en remuant sensuellement des hanches, que la personne directement après lui, en l'occurance Ron Weasley, ne peut s'empêcher de fixer en rougissant. Retenant moi même un grognement appréciateur, je lui tends un des échantillons.

Il s'en empare, ses doigts frôlant les miens sans gêne, et avale l'antidote en y mettant toute la dépravation qu'il le peut, ses yeux gris plantés dans les miens. Il s'éloigne ensuite de moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter violement quand sa main se pose sur mes fesses pour les comprimer avec envie. Décidement, j'espere sincèrement que ça va marcher. Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir ce paquet d'hormones sexuelles sur les bras. Une journée m'a amplement suffi.

Juste après le blondinet, vient donc Weasley, VIème du nom, dont j'ai vu passer tout les frères dans ma foutue salle de Potions. Il prend la Potions, l'avale, et va rejoindre ses trois petits camarades, pour laisser la place à sa charmante petite soeur.

Je lui tends une éprouvette, et retire rapidement ma main de peur qu'elle ne me morde les doigts. Elle observe le récipient avec un air suspicieux, lève des yeux où règne une lueur inquiétante vers moi, avant de renifler le goulot. Puis, toujours un peu méfiante, elle avale à petites gorgées, avant de me relancer un regard grognon. Sale gosse, elle ferait presque peur avec ça.

Tiens, voilà cette punaise de Chang. J'ai une meilleure idée, pour la débarasser de son sort : un peu de mort-aux-rats. C'est rapide et efficace. Je dois pouvoir demander ça à Rusard. Comme ça, tout le monde est tranquille.

Plongé dans mes merveilleuses pensées, je réalise trop tard que pendant ce temps je lui ai donné la fiole, que celle ci l'a déjà avalé et qu'elle est retournée s'asseoir. Chier. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Bien, en tout cas, tout le monde y est passé, et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tout le monde a avalé l'antidote (à part si un petit malin a réussi à le renverser sur la moquette sans que je le voie, mais je ne pense pas). Et, le problème est que, je ne vois pas le moindre changement dans les comportements excessifs des victimes.

Malfoy Junior est toujours fermement pendu à Potter, Ginny Weasley est à la limite de fracasser sa chaise sur la tête de Chang (un peu d'aide ?), Granger est à nouveau assoupie, le nez dans le cou du deuxième Weasley, qui ne sait plus où se mettre tellement il est gêné.

Merde, merde, merde. J'espère que je vais pas devoir tout recommencer. C'est terriblement chiant à faire comme Potion. Et puis, je ne supporterai pas ce spectacle désolant une seule journée, une seule heure de plus.

Je me tourne avec un air que l'on pourrait qualifier de désespéré si ce n'était pas moi vers cette chère Minerva, qui affiche la même expression désapointée que moi. Nous avons dû penser à la même chose, je suppose.

Bordel de merde.

Et tout à coup, sans doute un miracle de Noël qui a pris un peu d'avance, je vois Granger devenir très pâle et s'évanouir dans son siège. Je continue à espérer que c'est un des effets de la Potions, quand Potter, qui avait réussi à s'extirper de la glue des bras du blondinet pour voir comment allait son amie, s'écroule à son tour contre Draco, qui ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Tout comme le reste de la salle, exceptés Minerva et moi même.

Je me retiens alors de bondir de joie et m'approche de Granger, dont les yeux papillotent rapidement. Elle lève le visage vers moi, encore un peu pâlote, et hausse un sourcil.

"Mais ... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "

Ah. Ca fait perdre la mémoire, cette Potion ? J'l'ai pas lu dans le protocole, ça ...

La jeune fille regarde autour d'elle, ses différents camarades encore évanouis aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi, les yeux plissés.

"Professeur ... Vous ne nous avez rien fait, au moins ?

" ... Miss Granger, entre nous, pensez-vous honnêtement que j'aurais touché à un seul cheveux de Chang dans le sens où vous le sous-entendez ? ...

" ... C'est vrai ... C'était idiot de demander ça ... Excusez moi ... "

Je fronce alors les sourcils, tout de même un peu étonné que celle ci ne se rappelle de rien. Alors que les autres élèves commencent à reprendre peu à peu conscience, je m'approche d'elle.

"Miss Granger, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Vraiment ? "

Elle semble un instant plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés pour mieux tenter de se rappeler quelque chose.

"Je ... Je vois ... Une sphère ... Brillante ... Qui flotte dans les airs ... "

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement alors que les souvenirs affluent dans son esprit. Elle ouvre alors des yeux ronds, et me regarde avec la perplexité la plus profonde.

"Je ... J'ai ... Je, je ... "

Elle devient ensuite toute rouge et se prend la tête dans les mains avec ce qui ressemble au plus profond désespoir.

"J'ai dormi toute la journée pendant les cours ! "

Et oui, pendant que certains ont passé leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air, d'autres roupillaient. Je jette d'ailleurs un coup d'oeil vers le jeune Malfoy, qui vient également de reprendre ses esprits. Celui ci me fixe également, un peu dubitatif.

Je laisse alors Granger à ses malheurs, pour rejoindre Minerva. Elle parait grandement soulagée que les élèves soient libérés de leurs sortilèges, et je dois avouer que moi aussi. J'aurais bien laisser à Potter l'honneur de s'occuper du cas du blondinet, même si ça aurait causé des conséquences désastreuses sur leurs moyennes. Je préfère de loin m'énerver sur deux élèves pour leurs notes catastrophiques que de m'épuiser à satisfaire un morveux en manque de sexe.

Mais, de toutes manières le problème est réglé. Reste à savoir si Draco est toujours intéréssé par l'autre, même sans le sort. C'est Lucius qui va être content, tiens.

Je me place de nouveau face aux anciennes victimes, toutes à nouveau éveillées.

"Bien, à présent que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, j'espère ne plus avoir à subir de nouveaux débordements. Tout le monde se rappelle de cette journée, n'est ce pas ? "

J'essaye d'ignorer Chang qui se lève de son siège pour attirer mon attention, mais ça marche pas. Espèce de dinde sans cervelle.

"Professeur, minaude t elle, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici ...

"Miss Chang, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas revenue à votre état normal, à moins que ce ne soit habituel chez vous. Je vous propose donc de vous rendre dans mon bureau dès que nous aurons fini cette réunion, où j'ai gardé le surplus de Potion ... "

Ouais, dans un grand chaudron, où je pourrais t'y noyer à ma guise. Minerva, qui a du comprendre mes intentions cachées, fait signe à la punaise de se rasseoir. Vieille femme, trop intelligente. Elle me connaît depuis trop longtemps ...

Mettant mes sombres pensées de côté, je me reconcentre sur les élèves.

"Bien, dans ce cas, si tout va bien, vous pouvez quitter la pièce. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il est absolument hors de question que vous en parliez autour de vous. Je me réserve le privilège de m'occuper personnellement de ceux qui auront oser désobéir à cet ordre. "

Bon, je pense que, comme ça, c'est compris. Tous se lèvent, plus ou moins précipitement de leurs chaises pour décamper de la salle. Seul Draco reste, me fixant sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Potter lui jette un vague coup d'oeil, un peu inquiet, avant de suivre ses amis hors de la pièce.

Ma collègue, qui a dû comprendre que le jeune homme voulait m'entretenir d'une affaire un peu personnelle, me salue d'un mouvement de tête, et sort de la salle des Professeurs. Nous nous retrouvons donc seuls, moi et Draco, et je sens un malaise m'envahir au souvenir de la scène qui s'est deroulée il y a quelques heures à peine.

Lui, paraît aussi gêné que moi, et détourne le regard quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir à nouveau, mais il refuse poliment en secouant la tête. Il lève alors timidement les yeux vers moi, rouge comme une pivoine.

"P ... Professeur ... A propos de ... ce midi ... Je ... Je ... "

S'il ne trouve pas ses mots, en plus, ça ne va pas faire avancer les choses. Il devient encore un peu plus rouge et ouvre et ferme la bouche sans réussir à prononcer un mot de plus.

"Mr Malfoy, vous n'avez pas à expliquer votre comportement d'aujourd'hui, étant donné que vous n'étiez pas responsable de vos actes. Ce Sortilège était la cause de tout, et donc, de ... ça ... "

Je le vois fermer brièvement les yeux, apparemment en proie d'une profonde réflexion intèrieure. Puis, il avance d'un pas ferme et décidé vers moi. Un peu beaucoup étonné par sa soudaine réaction, je n'ai pas moi même le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il capture mes lèvres d'un baiser si chaud, qui efface toute pensée cohèrente de mon esprit pendant une demi-seconde.

La demi-seconde passée, je réalise alors ce que ce petit emmerdeur de fils digne de son père est en train de faire, et mon cerveau se remet en route à une vitesse qui m'impressione moi-même.

Alors, tout d'abord, pourquoi lui est-il brusquement venue l'envie de m'embrasser ? Et aussi, pourquoi y met-il autant de passion ? Je dois avouer que cette langue brûlante qui fouille ma bouche avec tant d'ardeur m'empêche de réfléchir à ma guise.

Mais, ce petit merdeux choisit alors le moment où j'allais l'envoyer bouler dans un coin pour nouer ses bras autour de mon cou et s'y pendre. Et alors, un flash terrifiant me traverse l'esprit.

Draco Malfoy est amoureux de moi.

Cette perspective assez effrayante me laisse alors béat, et accablé comme si tout les malheurs de la terre venaient de s'abattre sur mon insignifiante personne.

C'est impossible, Draco aime Potter. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre, je m'en fous, mais pas moi. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec le père, envahissant comme il faut, pour ne pas me retrouver avec le fils sur les bras. Ou plutôt dans les bras. Pas que Draco soit désagréable à regarder, et loin d'être un navet au lit, expérience personnelle le prouve, mais Lucius me suffit amplement. De plus, je dois avouer que je préfère les hommes de mon âge aux gamins (et personne ne pense donc à ce qui a pu se passer ce midi, c'est la faute au sortilège).

Alors que je pensais très fort à plonger ma main dans ma poche pour parvenir à attraper ma baguette, Draco détache lentement ses lèvres de ma bouche, ses yeux gris brûlants me fixant. Ses joues sont aussi rouge qu'avant le baiser, et je devine les miennes dans le même état.

Je sens son souffle chaud qui frappe ma joue droite, mais je ne parviens pas à l'éloigner de moi. Ses bras se déssèrent un peu de ma nuque, sans pour autant me lâcher.

"Professeur ... "

Non, non, nononononononononon, ça va pas du tout ça ! Ne me regarde pas avec ton air de chien battu sinon je t'envoie en aller simple à la fourrière !

Il frotte à nouveau sa bouche contre mes lèvres, et je me demande tout à coup si la Potion pour le débarasser de ce foutu Sortilège sa réellement marché. Ses longs cils frôlent le haut de mes joues par intermittance.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu à moi, il s'éloigne. Un air interrogateur se peint sur son visage.

"Professeur, dites moi, franchement, est ce que vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi ? "

Je crois que je vais faire une syncope. Je suis au bord de l'étrangler, quand je réalise qu'il m'a demandé ça très sérieusement, sans intention de se moquer de moi. Le visage tranquille, il attend sa réponse.

"Absolument pas, Mr Malfoy, je laisse tout le loisir à Mr Potter de s'occuper de votre cas. "

Un sourire éblouissant éclate alors sur son visage.

"Tant mieux, j'avais peur que vous ne pensiez quelque chose de louche après ce qui s'était passé ce midi ! "

Ne pas le taper. Ne pas lui fracasser sa jolie petite gueule sur le mur le plus proche.

Il prend alors un air très sérieux qui me rappelle immanquablement Lucius et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Vous savez, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir avec vous, et je serais prêt à recommencer s'il n'y avait pas ... "

Je le vois hésiter, rougissant doucement.

"Potter ?

"Euh ... Oui ... "

Je qualifie son choix d'une légère grimace assez démonstrative, et me permet de me détendre un peu.

"D'ailleurs ... Je compte en parler assez vite avec mon père ... Et j'aimerais que ... que ...

"Que je ne sois pas trop loin pour recoller les morceaux ?

"Unh, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Vous, il va vous écouter. Ou plus que moi en tout cas.

"Et je possède l'argument en béton de la partie de jambe en l'air réparatrice de tout les maux. "

Il rougit un peu plus à la soudaine évocation de ma relation avec Lucius, mais n'ajoute rien. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tant qu'il ne veut pas que je rajoute mon grain de sel dans sa propre relation avec Potter, il n'y à rien à ajouter. Il le sait, je peux être très chiant sur certains points.

"Au fait, j'ajoute après quelques secondes de silence, et Potter ? Il est d'accord avec vous, au moins, sur ce point ?

"Ben, il bafouille, il ne paraissait pas désaprouver que je le ... qu'on se ... Enfin ... Vous voyez quoi ...

"Et vous pensez qu'il va vous accepter après avoir appris que vous lui aviez sauté dessus alors que vous étiez en chaleur ?

"Je ... Je n'étais pas en chaleur, vous l'avez dit vous même, c'était la faute au Péché ... "

C'est ça, balance la faute sur ma poire, je suis là pour ça ...

Je fronce brusquement les sourcils.

"Draco, quand avez vous touché Potter ?

"Que ... Quoi ?

"Vous l'avez pris ?

"Non, non, rougit il, on s'est juste ... Aherm ... Disons ... Masturbés ... Dans le potager du Garde Chasse... "

Dans le jardin d'Hagrid ? J'explose intérieurement de rire alors que je pense à la nouvelle sorte d'engrais qui va fertiliser les potirons de ce pauvre homme, quand je vois mon jeune amant pâlir.

"Merlin, comment est ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Harry que j'ai couché avec vous ? "

Je préfère ne pas lui conseiller la méthode Serpentard qui consisterait à ne rien lui dire du tout, il paraît sérieux concernant le morveux.

"En mettant des gants ?

"Mais, je n'oserai jamais lui avouer ça ... Tout en lui avouant que je suis sérieux, je ne peux pas lui confesser que je me suis envoyé en l'air pendant près de deux heures avec vous ...

"Pourquoi, vous avez honte ? "

Il a dû sentir un peu trop d'amertume dans ma voix, car il s'empresse de secouer la tête pour contredire mes propos. Mais c'est vrai que ça risque de ne pas être facile de révéler à Potter qu'il a fait l'amour avec moi, tout en se déclarant. Le ... manque de courtoisie qu'il y a pu avoir entre le Survivant et moi même est connu de tous.

Je pose ma main sur la tête blonde du garçon et la lui tapote avec affection.

"Bonne chance, gamin. "

Il me répond par un grognement lugubre et, après m'avoir remercié pour avoir accepté de l'écouter, quitte les lieux. Et je peux enfin me permettre de m'écrouler sur un fauteuil dans un immense soupir épuisé. Je suis enfin venu à bout de cette journée plus qu'éprouvante et des foutues idées de mon cher Maître. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'autres inventions foireuses à l'avenir, j'en ai marre de faire les frais pour tout le monde à chaque fois.

Je sors à mon tour de la salle des Professeurs, désormais abandonnée de toute présence humaine, et me dirige vers mes appartements. J'y pénètre et ferme la porte à clé derrière moi, espérant que personne n'aura la mauvaise idée de venir ne déranger, à moins de ne souhaiter se retrouver avec un balai en travers de la gorge.

Je commence alors à me préparer mentalement à la confrontation que je vais avoir avec Lucius, d'ici peu de temps, je pense. Draco annoncera l'heureuse nouvelle à son paternel le plus vite possible, afin d'en être débarassé et d'être libre de filer le parfait amour avec Potter.

Et je vais me retrouver avec un Lucius hystérique sur les bras, qu'il va falloir calmer. Sinon, il risque d'aller zigouiller Potter, avant d'enfermer son fils dans son Manoir pour les quinze, voire vingt, prochaines années.

En général, ce qui le calmait le mieux, comme évoqué plus tôt, était une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, j'étais plutôt bien placé pour le savoir.

Lucius est quelqu'un qui peut être violent, et le fait de me retrouver avec lui alors que sa colère risque de bien péter, ça me fout la trouille. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Draco se faire massacrer, le pauvre gamin, il a encore de belles années devant lui.

Et puis, Lucius va m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit, alors que je savais pour Draco et Potter. Si ça se trouve, c'est sur moi qu'il va passer ses nerfs (enfin, avec les poings, l'autre manière étant tout à fait acceptable).

Tout d'un coup, j'ai plus envie de me mêler de cette affaire, et de laisser Draco se dépétrer de ses problèmes tout seul, comme un grand. C'est vrai quoi, c'est un grand garçon maintenant, il a l'âge de prendre en main son avenir, tout aussi court qu'il soit.

Et là, je me mets alors à culpabiliser tout seul sur mon canapé, dans mes appartements froids et peu accueillants. J'ai envie que Lucius vienne et m'étreigne, sur ce même canapé qui a accueilli nos ébats à peine plus tôt avec son fils. Je veux sentir sa chaleur se répendre en moi.

Mon corps est traversé par d'innombrables frissons, alors que j'imagine le corps de Lucius se frottant lascivement contre le mien. Ma main se glisse d'elle même entre me cuisses, sous ma robe, pour aller déboutonner mon encombrant pantalon.

J'écarte vivement les pans et plonge ma main dans mon boxer, pour enserrer mon sexe déjà durci. Je me représente Lucius, accroupi face à moi, ses longs cheveux frôlant mes cuisses. Sa main s'est emparée de mon membre en même temps que la mienne et me caresse avec fièvre.

Je m'affale sur le dossier de mon sofa et écarte davantage les cuisses, sa présence invisible se glissant entre celles ci. Mes doigts courent sur mon pénis, déjà dégoulinant de mon plaisir, alors que mon autre main s'enfonce encore plus loin dans mon boxer.

Je glisse un premier doigt dans mon intimité, rêvant que c'est mon amant qui agit de la sort, et en ajoute rapidement un second, avide de luxure. La plaisir embrase mes reins alors que mes deux mains s'agitent à un rythme intenable.

Le col serré de ma robe m'étouffe. L'air me manque, et j'aspire à grandes goulées, sans parvenir à calmer mon souffle irrégulier. Un troisième doigt vient rejoindre ses confrères, et des petits cris de plaisir s'échappent de mes lèvres.

Je devrais avoir honte. Je trouve encore le courage de me masturber alors que je me suis plusieurs fois soulagé dans le corps de Draco, à peine quelques heures auparavant. Tant pis, je penserai à avoir honte quand j'aurai fini.

Je sens que la jouissance va m'envahir d'un moment à l'autre, et je ralentis consciemment son arrivée. Ma main, humide de mon plaisir, glisse sur mon sexe, tandis que sa jumelle pénétre encore plus profondement mon intimité. Je garde les yeux fermés sous la volupté.

"Lucius ... Lucius ... "

Lucius, j'ai envie de toi, envie de te sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre. Je ne peux plus t'attendre.

J'explose en longs jets dans mon paume, le corps tendu. Puis, je me relâche.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, pour fixer bêtement pendant quelques secondes ma main souillée. Je me nettoie rapidement, à l'aide d'un sort, puis réajuste mes vêtements.

J'espère à présent que Lucius viendra vite, enragé ou non, pour satisfaire mon envie, et la sienne. Cet imbécile ne va sûrement pas se poser de questions quand Draco lui aura avoué la vérité et se se sera enfui bien vite de lui, il viendra ici pour piquer sa crise. Comme toujours.

Tout comme moi, il sait parfaitement comment cela va finir, et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il vient ici. Il pourrait tout aussi bien se défouler une fois de retour à son Manoir, mais ce serait moins ... moins ... agréable, je suppose, surtout quand on sait que la principale population du Manoir Malfoy est composée d'Elfes de Maison, si on excepte Lucius, Narcissa et Draco.

Je me lève péniblement de mon fauteuil et me dirige vers la salle de bain, avec l'intention de me prendre un bain bien chaud avant le dîner. Meme si j'ai zappé le repas de ce midi, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me déplacer jusque la Grande Salle pour avoir le loisir d'admirer tout le monde se goinfrer.

Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau chaude, qui monte doucement dans la baignoire. Cela me fait un bien fou, après cette difficile journée. J'étends mes jambes devant moi et prends une grande inspiration. J'ai les yeux fermés, et la tête appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire.

Viens, Lucius Malfoy, je t'attends de pied ferme.

A Suivre.

Valaa ! Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, étant donné que je me demandais comment continuer : rester en POV, ou passer à la troisième ? Bref, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce choix, si je continue en POV (ca changera encore au prochain, peut etre Lucius, huhuhu ...), ou alors si je change, ou alors, si j'alterne ! Perso, je pense que je vais peut être alterner, partager des chapitres en POV et 3eme, à voir ... En tout cas, l'avis de tout le monde m'importe beaucoup ! Merci !


	10. L'après Péchés

**Ｌ****e Péché est le Propre de l'Homme.**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile.

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte ! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

Alors, pour ceux qui croyaient, qui espéraient que j'avais abandonné cette fic, et ben non!! Me rev'là, avec des idées plein la tête (pas tant que ça en fait, mais ça me donne l'impression d'être productive, si je le répète pleins de fois). Donc, avant tout chose, même si ya pleins de lignes avant, BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE!! Meilleurs voeux de santé, de bonheur et tout le tintouin habituel.

Mon rendement a été assez pitoyable, pour ne pas dire nul, ces derniers temps, pour cause de flemmingite aïgue, malheureusement accompagnée de l'habituelle période d'examens, qui s'est avérée tout aussi désastreuse. M'enfin bon, maintenant que c'est fini, je peux me tourner à nouveau vers l'écran accueillant de mon Roberto (le nom de mon pc portable, ça lui va tellement bien, je trouve), avec son fond d'écran avec un monsieur presque tout nu. C'est tout de même plus sympa qu'une copie blanche...

**Reviews** :

**Artemis** : Héhé, le petit suspence pas très intelligent, sur la question de Draco qui va vers Severus ou vers Harry, j'dois dire que je me demandais comment l'intégrer au reste, on dirait que ça a marché. Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment décrit la scène ou Draco l'avoue à Harry, qui sait, j'écrirai peut être un one shot salé sur la question! Merci!

**Yuki-chan** : Oh, moi j'aime bien voir Harry avec un peu n'importe qui, c'est rigolo (mon esprit pervers prend le dessus...), mais c'est vrai que le couple Draco/Harry est mignon...Merci!

**Serdra** : Merci beaucoup!

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Ouais, trucider Chang était assez tentant, mais je risquais de me laisser emporter et de terminer ce chapitre dans l'ultra-gore, avec du sang et des bouts de cervelle partout... Du coup, je me suis dit, c'est quand même plus sympa si je termine avec Severus qui se... qui s'amuse :) Merci !!

**Bouboutix** : Mouarf, ça me fait marrer de répondre à une review qui date de perpèt', alors que tu lis plus mes fics depuis pas mal de temps (ingrate T.T), je suis rentrée du Japon depuis et j'ai eu le temps de me barrer à Paris... Qui sait, peut être (sans doute) que tu ne liras même pas cette réponse... J'aurai tout le temps de t'engueuler le wikend prochain!

**Hisoka** : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite, et fin, te plaira aussi!

**Chapitre 6 :** L'après-Péchés

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais alors, vraiment pas pourquoi, mais l'entrevue qui s'annonce, je la sens très mal. À un tel point que je n'ose même pas franchir cette bête porte en bois, devant laquelle je me tiens stupidement debout depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Pourquoi un tel stress?

Deux heures auparavant, alors que je flemmardais tranquillement au Ministère, une missive venant de Draco, mon fiston adoré, est arrivée par hibou express. Rien d'alarmant non plus à l'intérieur, qui contenait juste un mot du garçon qui disait qu'il désirait me voir au plus vite, aujourd'hui si possible, car il souhaitait m'entretenir d'un sujet qu'il jugeait urgent et délicat.

En brave et dévoué pater familias que je suis, j'étais donc accouru à Poudlard, abandonnant travail et collègues, que je n'étais pas fâché de quitter. Mais à présent, le sujet de cet entretien me travaillait, et méchament. Pour quelle obscure raison Draco voulait-il donc me voir, et dans de si brefs délais? Et quel était donc ce sujet urgent et délicat qui, mine de rien, me faisait dresser les poils de la nuque.

Draco avait toujours été un enfant facile, du moins avec moi, et le fait qu'il me demande m'inquiétait un poil. J'espérais sincèrement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la tentative assez désastreuse du Lord Noir, deux jours auparavant, pour mettre à mal les locataires du château. J'aurais peut-être dû aller voir Severus avant, pour le titiller un peu et voir s'il savait quelque chose.

Mais bon, maintenant que je me trouve devant cette foutue porte, autant entrer. Je pose la main sur la poignée, sans parvenir à la pousser pour autant. Ma main tremble, et fort en plus, et ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années. Je n'allais quand même pas me mettre à chevroter devant mon fils, la chair de ma chair, dont j'étais le héros depuis bientôt 18 longues années!

Ragaillardi, je pousse la porte et entre dans la salle, l'embrassant d'un seul regard. Pas de Draco à l'intérieur, seulement Rusard, toujours aussi sympathique, en train de passer le balai. Il lève un regard pas content vers moi, qui se radoucit quand il me reconnait.

"Aaaah, Monsieur Malfoy, quelle bonne surprise! Je suis très content de vous voir ici, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu!

"Ah, merci... Vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils, par pur hasard?

"Le jeune Monsieur Malfoy? Non, je ne crois pas...

"C'est parce que nous devions nous retrouver dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Père, et non dans la Salle des Trophées, où vous êtes actuellement."

Dans un grand mouvement de robe et de cape très recherché, je me tourne vers mon fils, qui était apparu comme par enchantement dans l'embrasure de la porte encore ouverte. Je lui adresse un sourire amical, avant de poser ma main sur son épaule. Comme il avait grandi, un vrai homme, maintenant!

"Je me demande alors pourquoi je suis venu d'instinct ici...

"Sans vouloir vous offenser, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

"L'essentiel est que nous nous soyons retrouvés! De quoi voulais-tu me parler?"

Assez mal à l'aise, il jette un coup d'œil au dessus de mon épaule, dans la direction du Cracmol qui avait repris sa principale activité de la journée, qui consistait à poursuivre les moutons de poussière dans les coins de l'école.

"Si on allait ailleurs?"

J'acquiesce, assez soulagé qu'il me le propose. Pas que la compagnie de Rusard soit déplaisante, mais si en fait, elle l'était. Je suis alors mon petit poussin dans les couloirs de l'école. Un détail me frappe alors qu'il marche devant moi. Étrangement, il n'a plus la démarche souple et assurée des Malfoy, mais paraît même un peu raide, et mal à l'aise. Voire même carrément gêné, comme si quelque chose entravait sa marche.

J'avais déjà vu des gens marcher de cette manière, un peu en canard, et c'était généralement après une activité que je pratique encore régulièrement, dans un rôle comme dans l'autre, la sodom...

Je m'arrête au beau milieu du couloir, alors que mes fines déductions parcourent mes petits neurones. Mon fils, un sodomite?! La pauvre Narcissa allait finir par croire que c'est héréditaire.

L'air un peu étonné, Draco se tourne vers moi, remarquant que je ne lui emboîte plus le pas. Je lui envoie alors un sourire particulièrement mal à l'aise, et agite la main vers lui, pour qu'il reprenne sa route. Alors que nous avançons à nouveau, j'observe une nouvelle fois le mouvement de ses reins et de ses... de sa chute de reins. Pas de doute possible, mon fils avait goûté au plaisir de la domination d'un homme sur un autre.

Atterré par cette découverte, Narcissa va me tenir pour responsable, j'en suis sûr, je me traîne de couloir en couloir pour ne pas perdre de vue mon enfant, devenu un homme. Mon petit garçon, que je faisais sauter sur mes genoux il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, à qui je donnais le biberon, qui m'a vomi dessus tellement de fois.

Prêt à castrer celui qui avait osé toucher mon petit canard, j'entre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tant de souvenirs qui revenaient à mon esprit. C'était dans cette même salle que je m'étais offert pour la première fois, à un élève de Septième année très beau et très musclé.

Par notre seule et imposante présence, nous chassons les rares badauds qui s'y trouvent, afin de pouvoir démarrer notre conversation. Je me tiens droit comme un balai face à l'adolescent, les bras croisés, prêt à l'engueuler avant même qu'il ne commence. Mais le sagouin me devance.

"Et si nous nous asseyons?

"Pourquoi, ça risque d'être long?

"Non, cela m'étonnerait. Mais asseyez-vous quand même."

Le ton mal assuré de sa voix ne me rassure guère. À présent, je n'en doute plus, ce dont il souhaite me parler, c'est bien sûr ses penchants sexuels, qui penchent d'ailleurs fortement du même côté que les miens. Je pose le bout de mes fesses sur un fauteuil complètement défoncé, qui devait être là depuis pas mal d'années, et Draco prend place en face de moi.

Détail assez amusant, il s'assoit à peu près de la même manière que moi, mais probablement pour des raisons un peu différentes. Il finira par s'habituer, ou alors sera juste dominant, voire changera de bord. Il n'a plus qu'à se lancer maintenant. Mais, vu sa tête, il n'y arrive pas.

"Draco, je ne compte pas attendre trois plombes pour que tu te décides à cracher le morceau, tu te feras engueuler de toute façon si tu as fait une connerie, alors pas la peine de retarder indéfiniment le moment où

"Père, je suis homosexuel.

"Bien, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?"

Je vois sur son visage qu'il est sincèrement étonné que je n'insiste pas davantage. Je ne vais pas non plus le vilipender pour être ce que je suis moi-même. J'avais eu assez de mal avec mon propre paternel pour savoir que ce n'était pas très agréable de se faire traiter de tafiole à chaque fois qu'il me croisait dans le manoir.

Du soulagement prend place alors sur ses traits délicats, accompagné d'un sourire charmant. Tu es très mignon quand tu ressembles à ton père, mon petit. Alors que je m'apprête à me lever et à quitter les lieux pour aller pleurer dans un coin la mort de mes ex-futurs-petits-enfants, Draco me retient d'un geste.

"Attendez, Père, je n'ai pas fini!"

Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il a encore à m'avouer, ce morveux?

"Je suis vraiment content que vous le preniez aussi bien, vous savez. Du coup, j'ai moins le trac pour vous annoncer la suite.

"Oui mais maintenant, c'est moi qui l'ai, le trac.

"Père, je suis amoureux.

"J'en suis ravi pour toi.

"Je ne veux pas que les différences qui existent entre nous deux soit un obstacle pour ma relation avec vous, Père, ni pour celle que j'ai avec Mère.

"Je le connais?

"Oui, très bien même.

"C'est Severus?!

"Non, Harry.

"Harry? Comme Harry Potter?

"C'est lui.

"...

"Père?

"...Mon cœur a loupé un battement..."

C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. N'importe qui sauf Potter! Et sauf la génération Weasley aussi. Mais Potter, quand même. Comment peut-il me faire ça, à moi, son père aimant et doux?

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air anéanti, puisque Draco trouve le courage de s'approcher de moi, au péril de sa vie. Il pose sur moi des yeux inquiets, et sa main chaude sur la mienne. Comment pensait-il que j'allais réagir, en sautant de joie? C'est un coup mortel qu'il me porte, bien pire que quinze Avada Kedavra lancés par le Lord Noir.

Potter, qui réunit toutes les tares dans son petit corps maigrichon : Gryffondor, amis des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe, pote à Dumbledore, sauveur du monde, ennemi juré de mon Maître, nul en Potions, et avec un avenir d'Auror tout tracé! Il devrait déjà s'être pendu, depuis le temps. Je m'effondre un peu plus dans mon siège, m'accrochant désespérément au reste d'esprit en état de fonctionner qui turbine sec au plus profond de mon misérable cerveau.

Comme un zombi, je me tire de mon siège et m'éloigne de mon fils, qui se lève à son tour. Je me dirige lentement vers la porte, l'esprit totalement embrumé.

"Père!

"Gnuuuuuh?

"... Ca va aller?

"Comme ça peut aller dans un moment pareil. Ne m'en veut pas de ne pas te donner ma bénédiction maintenant, je vais juste aller avaler quelques kilos de curare avant de rentrer à la maison. On se revoit aux prochaines vacances."

Je n'entends pas sa réponse, étouffée par le tableau qui se referme derrière moi. Ça c'est la meilleure. Potter. J'aurai pu accepter beaucoup d'autres choix, mais là! Là!!

Au bord du désespoir, je me rue dans les cachots, et fait irruption dans les appartements tranquilles de Severus, que je trouve confortablement installé dans son canapé, un livre à la main. À mon entrée, il referme son livre dans un bruit sec et le pose sur la table basse face à lui, avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

"Lucius, quelle bonne surprise! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans les bas fonds?

"Severuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!"

Je me jette à ses genoux et explose en lourds sanglots, mon visage enfoui dans ses longues robes. Il paraît à peine étonné de cette entrée en matière assez originale, et tâche de mon consoler comme il peut, ses mains douces caressant mes longs cheveux.

Je finis par reprendre mon calme et j'accepte avec joie le mouchoir qu'il me tend pour m'essuyer le visage. Avec douceur, il essuie les dernières larmes qui coulent de mes yeux rougis, avant de me tirer vers lui pour me faire grimper sur le canapé. Je m'installe tout contre lui, son bras se glissant derrière mes hanches pour me serrer davantage contre son corps.

Je sens ses lèvres chaudes se presser contre mon cou, alors que sa seconde main vient caresser mon torse. Pour une fois, et j'en suis le premier étonné, je ne me sens pas l'envie d'aller faire des galipettes, encore trop atterré par le coming-out de mon bébé. Par contre, Severus, lui, paraît partant, si j'en crois l'érection qui s'appuie contre ma cuisse.

Mais, alors que je m'apprête à lui exposer mon point de vue, mon amant glisse sa deuxième main sous ma propre robe, pour aller se refermer sur mon entre-jambe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à ce contact, et de me serrer davantage contre lui. Severus sait se faire très convaincant, quand il veut. De ma main, je saisis une poignée de ses cheveux et l'attire vers moi, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sa langue est chaude, et se glisse aisément entre mes lèvres. Mais il s'en éloigne presque aussitôt, pour se laisser glisser sur le sol et se positionner devant moi, à genoux. De plus en plus excité par la vue de mon amant, par terre, je m'installe bien profondément dans le canapé, tandis que Severus remonte les longs tissus sur mes cuisses, pour avoir accès à mon pantalon, qu'il déboutonne rapidement.

Je sens ses mains s'emparer de mon sexe dur et sa bouche l'avaler, comme si une impatience le dévorait depuis quelques temps. J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses cheveux, pour l'entraîner dans son mouvement alors qu'il me suce durement. C'est tellement bon, tu m'as manqué, Severus.

Je déboutonne ma chemise, afin de glisser ma main sous le tissu blanc et aller me caresser les tétons. Severus continue de s'activer plus bas, et une de ses mains vient rejoindre les miennes sur mon torse. Mon doux, mon gentil Severus. Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral dans les moments difficiles.

Je glisse une jambe entre les siennes, et commence à lui titiller l'entre-jambes. Il gémit doucement, la tête enfoncée entre mes cuisses. Avec un petit rire, j'observe son bassin bouger contre mon tibia, alors que son sexe gonfle de plus en plus. Severus, je sens que demain, tu marcheras comme Draco, en canard.

Et tout à trac (que je l'aime, cette expression), je réalise l'impact de cette pensée. Dans un sursaut, qui me fait m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la gorge brûlante de mon amant, j'essaie de me redresser, sans succès.

"Bordel de Dieu!!

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore?!

"Draco s'est fait enfourché par Potter!!"

Severus consent à éloigner ses lèvres devenues roses et gonflées de mon membre, mais pas à la lâcher, ses longs doigts blancs le gardant prisonnier. Il me regarde quelques instants, avant de libérer mon sexe, pour s'attaquer à mes chaussures et chaussettes, qu'il retire et dépose bien alignées à côté du canapé.

Voyant que je tente de m'éloigner de lui, histoire d'aller émasculer le merdeux de Survivant et d'enfermer mon pauvre garçon victime d'un abus terrible pour les trente prochaines années dans un couvent, Severus m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne de force vers sa chambre. Je ne me sens pas le courage de résister, démoralisé par ma trouvaille. Draco s'est fait couvrir par Potter.

Severus m'allonge en douceur sur le lit, qui s'enfonce sous mon poids, et s'allonge sur moi. Il couvre mon visage de baisers, mes lèvres, avant de descendre. Je sens qu'il m'ôte mon pantalon et m'écarte les cuisses, pour venir poser ses lèvres contre mon entrée. Je me tends brusquement, guère habitué à un tel comportement chez l'homme. Je ne m'en formalise pourtant pas longtemps, et entreprends de me débarrasser de mes derniers vêtements.

Alors que trois de ses doigts sont profondément enfoncés en moi, Severus se rallonge de tout son long sur moi, et capte mon regarde. Bien que tout rouge et dégoulinant de sueur, comme moi je dois l'être en ce moment même, il a un air particulièrement sérieux.

"Rassure-toi, Lucius, ce n'est pas Potter qui a pris ton fils...

"Merlin, merci...

"C'est moi."

Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ça. Et Severus ne sait pas trop non plus comment je vais réagir, alors il ne bouge plus, m'écrasant toujours contre le matelas, ses doigts vrillant dans mon anus. Je dois avouer que j'hésite un peu entre les options "l'envoyer bouler dans un coin de la pièce et rentrer me morfondre à la maison" et "écarter un peu plus les cuisses".

Finalement, je sens le choix se faire de lui même alors que mes hanches se frottent d'elles même contre celles de mon amant. Je tends les lèvres pour saisir les siennes, puis m'étale sur les draps frais, prêt à me laisser dévorer. Rassuré, le professeur retourne à ses activités d'exploration, et s'y prend d'ailleurs à merveille.

Draco a fait son choix, tant mieux pour lui. Je dois dire que je l'ai un peu mauvaise que ce choix se soit porté sur Potter, mais peut-être, un jour, je l'accepterai. En attendant, hors de question de l'inviter à passer les vacances de Noël à la maison. Cela finira par passer, comme c'est passé il y a quelques années pour mon père.

Gémissant de plaisir, je me laisse aller dans la bouche de Severus, qui gémit à son tour, apparemment ravi du rôle de consolation qui lui est attribué.

o°O°o

À peu près au même moment, de l'autre côté du château, Draco, soulagé d'avoir tout avoué à son père, se glissait sans bruit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry l'y avait introduit alors que tous les autres élèves étaient partis dîner, sans se douter qu'un élève de la maison ennemie venait de pénétrer sur leur territoire, et dans un but pas très catholique. Un sourire illuminant son visage, le blond s'approcha du Survivant et l'embrassa profondément, ses bras se coulant autour de ses hanches avec délice.

A son grand étonnement, Harry n'avait pas trop crisé quand il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il avait passé les deux heures de pause du gueuleton de midi dans les appartements de leur Professeur, et que ce n'était pas pour prendre le thé ou discuter Potions. Il se doutait bien que les relations entre le Survivant et l'ancien Mangemort n'allaient pas s'en arranger, bien au contraire. Mais la vie va ainsi, de querelles et de bastons, et, sur le moment, les lèvres de Harry collées aux siennes, il s'en moquait bien.

A Suivre.

Arf, pas réussi à m'empêcher de faire un POV avec Lucius (bave). Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre, le suivant étant l'épilogue, histoire de conclure en beauté et en condensé.


	11. Epilogue : Retour au manoir Jedusor

**Ｌ****e Péché est le Propre de l'Homme.**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, POV, débile.

**Couple** : Surprise, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du roman Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling, et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec et distraire ma petite soeur avec mes fics.

**Commentaires** : Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le tome 5 dans cette fic ... raaah si un peu quand même (je m'en rends compte maintenant ...) mais bon, les grandes lignes kôa ... Bon, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça mais je tire les grandes lignes et l'idée principale de ma fic d'un épisode de ... Charmed (aaaah j'ai honte j'ai honte ! ) que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps (comprendre : la télé était allumé, j'étais sur le canapé en train de dessiner, la zapette dans un main, le crayon dans l'autre et que j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de chaîne ...) hum ...

**Chapitre 7 : **Epilogue : Retour au manoir Jedusor

Une nouvelle fois, nous retrouvons l'ambiance sympathique du château du Seigneur des Ténèbres par une soirée froide et sinistre, où les landes anglaises frissonnaient sous le vent et la pluie. Et l'humeur du maître des lieux ne s'en trouvait guère arrangée.

Tout allait mal depuis trois jours. Ou plutôt, tout allait encore plus mal depuis trois jours, depuis qu'il avait eu la bêtise de balancer les Péchés sur Poudlard. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou pendant au moins deux semaines, à voir les sorciers se dépêtrer avec leurs tares aggravées, ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une journée. Décidément, Severus était bien trop intelligent.

Mais, en plus de ça, Peter s'était enfermé dans les toilettes depuis le moment où il avait reçu Avarice, et ne paraissait pas décidé à en sortir. Même Nagini n'avait pas réussi à l'en déloger.

Et les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînant, comme une épidémie qui se répand, Lucius lui avait annoncé que désormais, il ne s'offrait plus qu'à Severus. Qu'est ce que Severus avait de plus que lui?? À part un visage regardable, des bras avec un peu de viande autour et des fesses à se damner, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

Et alors qu'il pensait se rabattre sur le fils Malfoy, un peu de chair fraîche, voilà que celui-ci s'était amouraché de Potter. Le comble. Lucius souhaitant que celui-ci ait une première expérience sexuelle épanouissante, il avait gentiment et poliment demandé à son Maître de ne pas s'en mêler.

En bref, il ne lui restait plus que Pettigrow, ou l'abstinence. Et, à choisir, il préférait de loin l'abstinence. Il avait beau ne plus être tout à fait humain, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.

Il se ratatina dans son trône, alors qu'un courant d'air secouait le manoir. Et en plus, il n'avait pas le câble. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre sa guéguerre contre Dumbledore et tout le reste du monde Sorcier, frustré et ronchon.

**FIN**

Voilà. Fin. Ca fait un peu bizarre de conclure ma première fic publiée, mon premier bébé, après quelques mois d'absence. En tout cas, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, depuis le début ou attrapée en cours de route, qui ont attendu la suite et fin (y en a t'il?). Maintenant que le point final est posé, me reste plus qu'à tout reprendre dès le début et à tout corriger. FIGHT!!


End file.
